Velvet Room, Inc
by AkaiArsony
Summary: Minato's left jobless, until he encounters the establishment that changes his life. Want to save lives? Become a butler? Summon Personae? Score hot chicks? Then, without further ado - Welcome to the Velvet Room, Inc. (Rating taken down to T for curses, tolerable violence, and other stuff you may as well already know.)
1. Welcome to the Velvet Room

Velvet Room, Inc.

Hey guys! This is my first work for this site, and I'm psyched about this. Here it is! This is inspired by a few animes you may recognize, so I know you'll be able to pinpoint the influences. Please enjoy!

DISCLAIMER: Persona 3 and all things associated with it is owned by Atlus. Seriously, they do. You must be high if you think it's someone else's.

CHAPTER 1: Welcome to the Velvet Room

"Fired again, huh," I sighed. For the umpteenth time to date, I was heading back home without a job. I put my headphones on as I waited for the next train home down at Port island Station. Playing music all by my lonesome self seemed to be the only peace I could savor for the moment.

I went by the past week's events that seemed to justify my luck when it came to finding a PERMANENT source of income. My self-esteem and pride shrunk as I reminisced my utter failure of a journey in finding a job.

Monday. Hagakure Ramen. It wasn't my fault that I failed to notice the "wet floor" sign and slip on floor, and failed to catch the bowls of ramen I carried that flew onto the famous Gourmet King Nozomi's groin. Well, at least I got an apron for souvenir and the Gourmet King could technically still have children in the long run.

Tuesday. Chagall Cafe. The waitresses convinced the manager to give me the boot when I mistook their changing room for the male comfort room. Seriously, they HAVE to make the signs bigger. Or just change pink female pictures to the words FEMALE.

Wednesday. Sweet Shop. I ordered "chocolate" from a coffee company since there was none left in stock, and the customers kept complaining about why their chocolate-covered biscuit sticks tasted like black coffee.

Thursday. Club Escapade. I made an attempt to try those bottle tricks bartenders do, and made a bottle of whiskey fly onto old Mutatsu's head. Good thing he's drunkedness was enough to accept my apology and throw my bartending down the drain.

Friday. Game Panic. I ended up playing instead of working. 'Nuff said.

Saturday. Rafflesia. I got overexcited with the scented candles I brought with me from the store and 10 minutes later, firefighters and a crowd were swarming the outside.

And we come to today's latest highlight - Sunday. Paulownia Mall Police Office. I practically begged Officer Kurosawa for an hour and a half to let me join the Port Island Junior Night Patrol. Though it was primarily for the sake of the community, volunteers earned 40 000 yen from the primary beneficiary of Tatsumi Port Island, and that was the Kirijo Group. They wanted to make sure that Port Island remained safe, as their leader was quite fond of the place or something like that.

Anyway, Officer Kurosawa gave in and gave me a slot, since they were lacking a member for tonight's watch. My blunder? I looked through the equipment room since the good officer told me to familiarize myself with the place, and found myself in awe of a sawed-off double-barrel shotgun. I took the weapon in my arms, and tried posing with it like I was hunting down some bad guys. Officer Kurosawa came in to check on me, and, since I was surprised, I accidentally pulled the trigger and left a gaping hole in his hat.

"Oh, train's here." I stood up and entered the car. I was quite surprised that there were very few people, as late afternoons had a lot of people going home in time for some quality moment with their family.

Family. Something I haven't thought of in a while.

I'm was an orphan. Family was a word that was distant to me. Ten years ago, I lost my parents to a car accident in Moonlight Bridge. After that, my relatives passed me around like a basketball, throwing me around practically everywhere around the globe, wanting to win my approval so that they can be a fingertip's reach from my parents' money.

Two months ago, that changed. I decided that it was high time that I lived alone and learned to become independent. I didn't want to grow up spoiled and dependent on the inheritance my parents' left behind. I found an apartment practically owned by the Kirijo Group, and was satisfied with the place and the fair rent that was presented.

I walked down the car and found an unoccupied seat. After having sat, I noticed the passenger beside me reading book and immediately recognized the blonde.

"Hey Aigis," I greeted the girl. Aigis put her book down, faced me and grinned. "Hey yourself, Minato. Fancy meeting you here," she said. "I don't normally see you out on Sundays." Aigis was one of my neighbors back at the apartment. Shortly after having formally becoming a tenant there, she was the first to have welcomed me. We were friends ever since.

"Well, I was out job-hunting again," I replied. "And I found one as well. Too bad I got fired 15 minutes after I got the opening, though," I said, chuckling.

"Again?! That's the seventh this week! You've got really bad luck, y'know?" Aigis said worryingly. "If you can't find a steady job soon, how'll you eat? Or even pay your rent, for that matter?"

She hit the bullseye. I was starting to get short on the cash I had when I finally started my "solo life" that I finally decided to start looking for a source of money for rent, provisions, and my other needs.

"Well. . .uh. .there's always, uh. . .y'know. The, um. . ." I desperately tried to reply. Finally, I just sighed, put my hands in my pocket and looked down sadly. "Well, I'll just have to keep looking for a job 'til I stop getting fired."

"But in the meantime, if you need help, then don't hesitate to ask, 'kay?" she said. I could see the genuine concern on her face. Damn, it made me wanna cry.

"Thanks, but I don't want to be a bother to you," I said. Since her parents worked overseas and were successful entrepeneurs, she was sent unbelievable amounts of allowance every month.

"C'mon, you know its not gonna bother me. It'd be my pleasure to help you," Aigis urged. "Besides, you've helped me out a lot of times so let me pay you back for all the times I owed you."

"You don't have to, really. And I don't you to get a sense of debt from all of my helping. I help you since you're my friend, 'kay? Not 'cause I expect a reward or stuff," I said, patting her head.

For some reason, Aigis cheeks reddened. ". . . . .Mmmkay."

"Hey, are you sick something? You're a bit red." I placed a hand on her forehead to check her temperature. "You're a bit warm, too. You okay?" I asked.

"I-it's nothing! I'm f-fine!" Aigis replied. Her expression seemed kinda off.

"Iwatodai, Iwatodai! Last stop for Iwatodai!" the announcer spoke.

"Hey, it's our stop. Let's get off," I told Aigis as I stood up.

"Sure."

While walking to the apartment's direction, Aigis and I spent the time chatting about stuff like other job openings around Port Island, dinner, and eventually school.

Since I didn't come with much money to begin with, I was practically a drop-out. I didn't go to school, nor did I know much people in the locality. Besides, even if I did have the money, I just wouldn't fit in Gekkoukan High School. Why? It was a school for the rich kids. If someone had 500 yen for each time a Gekkoukan student snickered at me, he'd already have a million yen. Save for Aigis, that is. She was the only Gekkoukan student that I knew and was acquainted with.

"Hey, are you really fine with not going to school? Aren't you missing out on a lot of things?" Aigis asked.

I looked up and smiled sadly. "I am missing out, but I think I'm just not cut out for a normal life anymore, y'know? I'm bad at making friends, I've got terrible luck, I'm too strong for my own good, and my smarts just won't get me anywhere with how I put it to use."

"But you've got really good points too!"

"Haha. I somehow doubt that, Aigis."

"Ugh, I don't understand how you have such low self-esteem. Why can't you try being confident in yourself once in a while?" Aigis asked.

"Well, it might make me seem arrogant," I said flatly.

"There's just no arguing with you, huh," Aigis sighed.

"Oh, I nearly forgot. I gotta go to the shrine, so go on ahead without me Aigis."

"Naganaki Shrine? What are you gonna do there?" Aigis asked.

"Oh, it's nothing. Laters!" I waved goodbye, running to the shrine's direction. Aigis grinned and waved back, before turning the other direction and walking back to the apartment.

It might seem like it was the douchebag decision to leave her walking all by her lonesome self, but I never considered it was since she always carried a stun gun and knew lots of judo moves. I shuddered at the memory of when she mistakened me for a kidnapper when I tried to sneak up behind her.

The shrine was as it usually was after I climbed its steps - playground near the entrance; donation box by the temple, beside it was the fortunes; and leaves scattered here and there. I walked around a bit, searching for a familiar face when suddenly, a ball of white hit me up front and tackled me down to the ground. As I strained to see who it was (or what it was), I got assaulted by a tongue and saliva. Turned out to be just the one I was looking for - Koromaru, the shrine's guard dog; at least, that's how his job seemed to be.

"Hey there boy! Happy to see me, aren't ya?" I grinned at the hound. Koromaru barked loudly and wagged his tail back and forth in a flurry.

I sat cross-legged on the ground and took out a ham sandwich. "Here you go boy. Hope you weren't too hungry when I wasn't around," I told Koromaru. He was practically jumping up and down at the sight of the food, and it was evident that he couldn't wait to wolf down (pun intended, *chuckle*) the tasty morsel. I gave him the sandwich, and Koromaru proceeded to tear through the food. I sat down beside him, sighing. I just couldn't get over the fact that I was running out of options to choose from regarding my near-empty piggybank holding the budget I have.

"Hey, maybe I'll get lucky and become a wandering vagrant with my trusty sidekick, the White Koro! Even better if people start giving me food and money for all the good stuff I'll do!" I said, chuckling. "Like hell that's gonna work, right boy?" I said as I patted Koromaru. He looked so content after having finished his food I couldn't help but smile.

"Hehe, just look at you. All you need is something good to scarf down and you're content, huh? Makes me kinda jealous. . ." I ranted. Koromaru whimpered and licked my face. "Hey, thanks for the compassion," I said, ruffling his coat. "Hope I find a job soon, though."

Suddenly, Koromaru started barking at me, not in a bad way, and back and forth away from me. It was as if he was telling me to go with him somewhere. . .

I stood up and went after him, and before I knew it we were moving away from the shrine and towards station. I wondered at the back of my head why instinct told me come with this dog all the way back to Port Island. Well, Koromaru IS a smart dog, maybe he's got something for me. . .

Once in Port Island, the white hound darted through the streets and led me to an alley in Paulownia Mall. I found myself asking why he would take me to such a place.

Reaching the end of the alley, I spotted a weird blue door. Koromaru was sitting in front of it, wagging his tail and somehow holding an aura of success. Above the door was gold plate with sapphire-colored letters, blinking at me with the words "Velvet Room, Inc." Koromaru barked and leaned on the door, scratching the doorknob as if telling me to open the door. Something about the place drew me in, and my curiosity was pushing me onwards. I subconsciously swallow saliva and grasp the golden knob, turning it and finally pushing the blue door. I stepped in and found myself in a sort of lobby, filled with (what did I expect?) blue furniture - sofa, glass coffee table, carpet, cabinet. I walk around with Koromaru following me in a leisurely pace and stumble upon the reception table. Behind it was a man clad in a blue uniform with blond hair. He almost looked like a bellboy or something. He sat on a chair with his back towards me, reading a book. I took another step forward when he closed his back, stood and turned to face me.

"Good day, sir. My name is Theodore. How could I be of assistance?" the man asked. His aura radiated sophistication and contained power, something that unnerved me. As my lips parted to speak, words came out of my mouth that I didn't even think of yet, like it was a reflex that my brain has registered ever since I was born.

"Uh, do you perhaps have a job opening in this place?" I asked. Theodore blinked, seemingly surprised. He shifts his expression, now grinning from ear to ear.

"Ah, it seems Master Koromaru finally brought in another Candidate. It's been some time since Master Tatsuya had succeeded the Line, anyways. . .No matter. Please, follow me," Theodore said. He started walking towards a door that emitted a unique vibe, pulling at the inner depths of my mind - beckoning me to go in the room it contained behind it.

I thought for a while about what he just said, contemplating whether or not to ask him about what he meant by "Candidate" or who "Tatsuya" was for that matter. In the end, something in the back of my mind decided for me not to pursue that line of questioning.

After opening the door, Theodore held onto the knob and bowed low, just as how a gentleman would open a door for a lady. Not that I was a lady.

I went into the room and found myself in some sort of office. There was a long table placed in the center, with seats all around it. Kind of like what you'll see in corporate meetings. From top to bottom, the place was a hue of velvet blue, including the carpet and the furniture. A man in a jet black suit sat in the largest chair in the room. His expression was that of someone amused and in glee, with eyes that told of deep emotion. His hair was tied into a ponytail. Seated beside him was a man who seemed older with his unruly tufts of white hair. His eyes were bloodshot, and combined with his long, beak-like nose and hunched back, he seemed like a bird of prey looking contemplating about his next meal.

As I scanned them, I notice that the wall behind them was no wall - it looked like the metal grates you'd see in an old- fashioned lift. Besides that, whatever looked like a wall past those grates continued to descend, as if we were inside an elevator.

"What is this place. . ." I thought to myself. The silence was broken when the man in the black suit gestured for me to take a seat opposite him in the long table. He was grinning from ear to ear, as if he was just given the best present he could ever hope for.

"We have been watching you for a while now, Master Minato Arisato. My name is Philemon, and this is my assistant, Igor. We believe you have the Potential needed to accomplish a heavy task at hand. Which is why we bid you - Welcome to the Velvet Room."

[It gets better next. Gonna update soon. Leave a review, criticisms and complements are welcome, and so are suggestions. Peace out.]

-Arsony


	2. Strings

Velvet Room, Inc.

Hey guys. An update from yours truly. School's been a little slow, so I took the time to continue writing. If this continues, I'll be able to make updates at least 2-4 times a week. For questions as to why the characters would seem OoC, well it's just that I want to explore a different angle to their personalities and make it appropriate for the storyline. Also, I'd like to thank the support coming from the reviewers and the mistakes pointed out. This is my first work and I really appreciate you guys for the support. :D

DISCLAIMER: Persona 3 and all things associated with it is owned by Atlus. Seriously, they do. You must be high if you think it's someone else's.

CHAPTER 2: Strings

"Wait, watching me? 'Potential'? What do you mean?" I asked, clearly confused. Nothing made sense up to this moment - why I was brought here, why I felt drawn to this place, and the meaning of all they've been saying like "Candidate" or "Line" or whatever. Questions piled one by one in my head.

Philemon stood up from his chair and spoke up. "Before we go to that, I would like to explain our establishment - what we are, what we do. I am sure that as I go along explaining , you would discover answers and more questions, Mr. Arisato," Philemon smiled.

Having understood his logic, I nodded to as a sign of agreement. Philemon took my silence and curious expression as a signal to begin.

"Velvet Room, Inc. was established in the year 1999, here at Port Island. Since then, I have been in position as the CEO, with Igor and Theodore as my aides. I'm sure you'll meet the other two later."

1999. That was 10 years ago, when my parents died. . .

"Our system here is a rental of sorts - employees are assigned to do jobs, requests, and other forms of services according to their assigned 'Arcana Department'. I'm sure you are familiar with some arcanas in tarot cards?"

I joggled up my memory in tarot cards and found the info I needed. "You mean like Temperance, Justice, Chariot, and stuff, right? I've encountered those before. . ."

Philemon nodded, satisfied with my answer. "As each unique individual have varying personalities and roads in life that they face, they are each presented an arcana that stands for their psyche. Hence, we have 23 'Arcana Departments'."

Out of curiosity, I asked Philemon a question. "So how do you group people?" This time, Igor answered the question, as if he was expecting me to blurt it anytime soon. "I give them tarot readings, dear guest. Then, the cards tell me where they shall be assigned."

Igor then pulled out a deck from his coat pocket and waved it in front of me. The design of the back was colored with blue and black, depicting a sort of face within a circle in the center of the card. After giving me a long enough look, Igor returned his deck in his pocket.

Philemon then continued on with his explanation. "Each 'Arcana Department' correspond to a single type of job, which is why we only give specific tasks to specific departments. There are a few departments here which are subject to being exceptions, as they represent a multitude of personalities."

"Coming to employees, we do not just hire anyone. Rather, we observe possible people and determine whether they have the 'Potential' or not."

Potential. . . The word rang inside my head, remembering how Philemon made mention of the word before. Each time I ran through it, a weird feeling kept tugging at the back of my head.

Unbeknownst to me, Philemon was locked in an almost unnoticeable conversation with Igor. "Master, would it be wise to tell hime everything now? What if he isn't prepared? The Fool still does not wake in his Soul," Igor whispered, never moving his sight nor twitching his body in the slightest.

Philemon smiled a bit, like a child who knew some secret no one else did. "I know, Igor. Which is why I have already prepared the next course of actions to be taken."

Deciding to break me out of my daze, Philemon casually walked up to me, flourishing a sort of business card in his hand. "I'd like you to have this. I know you have more questions, but I'm afraid I'll be on leave for a while. If you would consider the choice of becoming part of the Room because of the qualities you possess, then we would welcome you very much, Mr. Arisato. Your mind is still processing this, which is why I'll have you think it over. You know where we are," Philemon said, chuckling at the end.

I took the card in hand. It was as thick and hard as a credit card; it was blue with red borders, and a sky-blue butterfly was emblemished in the center. I flipped it over and read the company's contact number.

"Oh, and before I forget, take this as well. You can think of it as a sort of gift." Philemon held a briefcase in his hand, moving it in front of me so that I could take it. "What's inside?" I asked.

Philemon laughed lightly before answering me. "I believe you'll know when to open that case, and when you do, you shall awaken to a world you have never witnessed. Mr. Arisa - no, Master Minato, rather. Can you please close your eyes?"

I blinked, slightly confused with what he instructed me. I shrugged and did so, thinking that there was no apparent harm in shutting my eyelids.

"Good. Now, empty your mind and fill your senses with the sight, sound, smell, taste, and feel of nothingness, and that shall let you drift off. . . . ."

I felt myself losing consciousness, and soon my body betrayed my will to stay awake. Sleep took grasp of me, sending me down to a peaceful slumber. . . .

I regained consciousness and found myself inside my apartment room at Iwatodai. Realizing where I was and recalling the events of yesterday, I hurried out of my futon and quickly moved around to recover from my slight shock.

How I was delivered here was a mystery. I don't even know if yesterday was real. Moments later, my doubts about the my previous excursion to the room evaporated into the air after I found Philemon's business card in my hand and the briefcase he gave me as a gift. I shook it to try and discover its contents, but sadly it seemed to have foam inside to keep its contents safe. I sighed and placed it down on my table. No sooner after I have sat that my stomach roared with hunger, signaling me to move my ass into the kitchen and make something for breakfast.

A bowl of fried rice and three bacon slices later, I went through all that I learned yesterday - the Velvet Room, Inc., me being a "Candidate" who possessed the "Potential," and the people who were associated with the Room. It wasn't all clear yet, but their system sounded unique and fun.

I never had much talents to begin with, and I had terrible luck. I may be a bit smart, but that was inversely proportional to my strength as a limp noodle. I can do all household chores and deal with on-the-spot problems, yet my clumsiness still almost always got in the way.

After setting aside thoughts about the room and shrinking my pride further, I decided to go out and get some fresh air. Maybe I could also kill some time at Game Panic. Or even enjoy myself at Mandragora. Good thing I woke up at 7.30 in the morning. Lotsa time for recreating and relieving yesterday's stress. . . . .

. . . . . Goddamit. And I still didn't have a frickin' job. Nice going, Arisato.

It was already April, and in a little while summer would be approaching. Throughout the trip from Iwatodai to Port Island, I was so glued to the music playing by me - Chain by BACK-ON - that I nearly forgot to get out of the train once arriving at Port Island Station.

Once I was out, I went over my job hunting options when suddenly I heard a scream near the station side alley. I turned and walked briskly towards the direction of the sound, and soon found myself looking into a bad situaion.

A teal-haired girl wearing a Gekkoukan High uniform was cornered like a frightened rabbit by two creepy guys. Both of them also sported uniforms from Gekkoukan.

"C'mon, Fuuka-san. . .hang with us a little. School's not gonna run away, y'know~? Hahaha~!"

"He's right. Let's have a little fun, all by our lonesome selves here by the good ol' alley. . .Hehehe. . ."

The girl - Fuuka - shook like a leaf. Her eyes were already soaked with tears, and she was looking more and more afraid by the second.

"P-please. . .le-let me go. . . I. . . I. . ."

The two creeps ignored her pleas and continued to advance on her. Fuuka put her remaining strength into what was a desperate attempt to run away. One of the goons caught her by the arm and restrained her, removing all other chances at escape. The other guy then went in front of her and gagged her mouth. "There, now no one will hear any 'unwanted noise' from you here. Hehehehe. . . Are you ready to have fun, Fuuka-san~? Ahahahaha!"

I snapped. I had to do something. But my body refused to move, and my feet anchored themselves to the ground. My body feared that I wouldn't be able to do anything.

Shit, move it! Goddamit, she's gonna get screwed big time! Just give me some strength, you limp of a body! Graaaaaah!

.

.

.

.

.

[Heh.]

[Wanna go to Hell and take back your girl to the light of the world?]

-!? What the hell was with this voice?! Who the fuck are you?!

[Hey kid. There's not much time. Wanna save this Eurydice or not?]

Sure I do, bastard!

[Then keep calm and do as I say. Drown all noise but the sound of my strings. Once done, feel the flames - the 'Agi' of your will.]

It didn't make much sense, but I closed my eyes and concentrated. The world seemed to pause. I discarded all unwanted sounds, and found myself hearing nothing but the resolution in my head.

I will save her. I'll be damned if I didn't.

Suddenly, I heard what sounded like harp strings and felt a surge of energy through my body. I shot my eyes open and found a silver aura covering my hands and feet. I knew what had to be done.

"Hey. You bastards."

The creeps looked at me. I grabbed hold of an unused steel pipe piece and walked towards the end of the alley. The two stopped at the sight of me. Fuuka's eyes opened wide with surprise upon seeing me attempting to rescue her.

"Who the fuck are ya, huh?! You wanna get screwed up? You don't even know us, ya freak!" The one who gagged Fuuka pulled out knife and pointed it at me. I exhaled and held the pipe like a katana.

"Let go of her, or I send you to the hospital." I felt my hands warm up, and soon the pipe was on fire. My face showed no emotion, but inside I was surprised with what was going on with me. Was this the 'Potential' Philemon talked about?

[Nice. And it's burning brightly, too. That's a nice amount of Spirit for someone not using an evoker.]

Hey. What the hell are you talking about? Care to elaborate?

[Kid, there's a Damsel In Distress here. Kick ass first. After that, swoon the girl, then make love to her. Then exit, Casanova style. Hahaha.]

. . . . Setting aside the urge to not shout at this guy or whoever it was in my head, I readied myself for the situation I was to face. I looked at Fuuka and found myself having eye contact with her. Her eyes showed hope and warmth, yet also fear and shock because of the recent events. I tore myself from the sight of the windows to her soul, and gritted my teeth in anger. She was a stranger, all right - but that doesn't mean I'm just gonna let this go.

"Here I come, you damned pieces of crap."

AN: Not that satisfied with this one, but I hope it was a good enough chapter for everyone. I hope I'd be able to formally introduce the gist of the general arc in a few chapters or so. Please leave a review; comments, criticisms, complements, and suggestions are welcome.

- Arsony


	3. Employment Pt 1

Velvet Room, Inc.

Hey guys, Arsony here with another update for Velvet Room, Inc. I might be pushing on too fast, but I'll make sure that doesn't get in the way of good storytelling. I wrote longer this time, since I wanted a better transition for the next part.

Anyways, here's the third chapter of Velvet Room, Inc. I hope you enjoy.

DISCLAIMER: Persona 3 and all things associated with it is owned by Atlus. Seriously, they do. You must be high if you think it's someone else's.

CHAPTER 3: Employment, Pt. 1

"Eat this! Hraaaaaaah!"

I ran towards the Fuuka's assailants, feeling the tremendous amount of energy in body continue to increase and supply me with power. I would have enjoyed this moment of strength, but the situation I faced required me to focus on the task at hand.

[Watch it. Creep A's about to lunge at you with that knife. Better sidestep, trip him, then slamma-wamma-jamma the pipe on his back.]

Creep A (as the voice in my head deemed him) did just that; holding the knife with both hands, he rushed at me, directing the blade towards my abdomen.

As we reached each other, time seemed to slow down. I could easily read his bodily movements and compose a plan of counterattack. Remembering the Voice's [Hey, that's not my name.] advice, I shifted left and stuck my leg out to out-balance and trip him. As he fell, I raised the pipe and bashed him on the back. The way his eyes rolled back and how he had released his knife told me I knocked him out cold.

I shifted my gaze to the now trembling Creep B (well, since the other guy was "A," "B" seemed appropriate for this guy) and walked towards him and Fuuka.

"F-fucktard! Don't think that I-I'm just g-gonna let this bitch g-go!" he shouted. His stance; his trembling; and his desperate steeling of nerves - this made way for me to start pitying this cracked shell of a person.

I hesitated, starting to think it would be wise to just scare him and let him go peacefully, then make him and his partner apologize for what they've done.

[Finish this. Or you'll just have this guy running around with his privates dangling around where they shouldn't.]

The voice was right. If I let this guy go, chances are that this situation's gonna happen again. I couldn't let that happen.

I moved towards him, swinging the pipe left and right. He gasped and held Fuuka closer to him. "S-stop moving! O-or else!"

"If there's anything I hate, it's the way you're using that innocent girl as a shield. . ." I gripped the weapon in my hand tightly. And suddenly, I was engulfed by a blue aura, forming some sort of humanoid shape around my body.

"That alone is unforgivable."

In a split second, my body moved on it's own, and I was directly behind Creep B. He turned around, and all he met was the pipe I had for a weapon.

It was over. Fuuka fell on her knees, and I bent down beside her to check on her condition.

"Hey, Fuuka-san, right? Feeling alright?" I asked as I removed the gag on her mouth. She turned to face me, and her expression was filled with that of gratitude, relief, and joy. She was crying, but the small smile she had gave me the affirmation I needed.

"Thank y-you very much. . .*sniff*. . . I. . . I wouldn't h-have been fine i-if it weren't for y-you. .*hic*. . so, th-thanks a lot. . ."

[Good job kid. I think I'm falling asleep again. . . so, here's a last burst of Spirit to help you get her home. . .all's. . . left . . . 45 minutes. . . drain. . .]

.

.

.

Hey, still there?

[. . .]

No answer. Guess Voice did fall asleep. The aura around me flickered a bit, slowly thinning down to a smaller mass around me. If I'm right about what I heard, then I've only got about 45 minutes left on this new found power. Guess I gotta get Fuuka-san home first.

"Hey, Fuuka-san. I'm gonna carry you outta here, 'kay? You still seem to be in shock, so I wouldn't want to put strain on you, so. . ."

"W-wait, what are - hyaaaah!"

I cut her question off by carrying her off the ground, bridal style. Well, it was the only way I know to carry a girl comfortably, anyway.

Before I even got to start walking, three men sporting black sunglasses and suits came into the alley. After spotting me, the men moved in unison and pulled out pistols from their personage. Sudden surprise gripped me, while the men advanced forward, training their guns on me.

"Don't move, kid! Just give her to us and - " Hearing the words "give her" snapped my senses back to place and before I knew it, I was jumping high into air, carrying Fuuka-san with me. I saw the men gawk at my feat, then scramble out of the alley, completely telling me I was in for a chase.

But I'm not about to get outrun.

"Fuuka-san, I'm sorry about this but I'll have to take you somewhere safer than here."

"N-no! It's fine! Those men-"

"Sorry, but there's little time to chat. Please close your eyes and grab on tight."

As Fuuka-san did as I said, I noticed that her face was a deep shade of crimson. Was she feeling unwell? She seemed frail, so maybe she is , that's all the more reason for me to hurry it up.

While jumping from building to building, I noticed two cars speeding by the road. The leading car had it's window opened, and I spotted one of the three men ducking his head out. Again, he pulled out his pistol and trained his sights on me, readying to fire.

Crap. Fuuka-san might get shot. I have to hurry!

I put more strength into my legs then jumped up higher and higher, allowing to me to put more distance between us and our pursuers. While in the air, I thought about where we could hide for the time being. Somewhere too obvious was out of the question, and staying out of Port Island for the meantime would be better. Striking up a plan, I kept jumping towards the direction of my humble abode.

Down by an empty street near Gekkoukan, a man in a black suit and dark sunglasses was pacing in front of two black cars, his cohorts inside the vehicles. He seemed to be anxious, seemingly aware of what was to happen to them if they were not able to perform their duty. And what was their job? To protect the mistress, and ensure her safety.

But today, they failed to do just that.

On the way to school, they spot her as she encounters two males who looked about your average students. Dismissing them as maybe acquaintances of the young mistress, they moved away as to keep watch on other areas that may serve perilious to the young mistress. And that was their big mistake.

A few minutes after going away, thinking that she was on her way to school accompanied by the two males, they discover of the escapade of the males and their malicious intents that they planned to do on the mistress. High and low they searched Port Island, and soon discovering the lone alley where their mistress lay, they were taken aback by the thick-haired figure dressed in rugged clothes that carried their mistress in his arms. He was not with the students spotted earlier, who were then lying on the ground beaten and unconscious.

With how the current situation was, this blue-haired delinquent was a bigger threat to the safety of their mistress.

Doing the most natural course of action, they pulled out their guns and trained them on him. To their surprise, he was no ordinary teen - he was able to escape them by merely jumping a great distance into the air.

They gave chase, yet it was impossible to reach him. Soon, he was out of sight with the mistress in his arms, going to who knows where while they, her protectors, were left to mope on this deserted street of Port Island.

Suddenly, his thoughts were interrupted by ringing of his phone. Cold sweat formed on his forehead and hands. He was hoping the call was from anyone but him.

Pulling out the purple handheld machine, he closed his eyes before flipping it open and peeking at the caller address. And lo, he beheld his own doom before him. He silently read the name of the man who could strip him bare of his mind, heart, and soul.

CALL FROM: Master Tatsuya Suou

ACCEPT OR REJECT?

This was not going to a pleasant conversation.

"So, are you feeling better?"

"Y-yes. Thank you for your hospitality, um. . ."

I looked back at Fuuka and smiled at her. "Minato Arisato. You can call me Minato if you'd like that. Oh, do you like lasagna?"

Fuuka smiled a little and replied, "Ah, I would be fine with whatever you make, Minato-kun."

"Lasagna it is, then."

I turned back to finish our meal, making it sure it ended up nicely. While I was cooking, Fuuka struck up a conversation with me.

"Um, Minato-kun, I'd like to thank you again for saving me. Not many people would have done the same thing. . . You were really brave and. . c-cool back there. ." Fuuka said. I chuckled lightly and replied, "Ah, you think so? Thanks for the complement then, though I didn't think it was really cool y'know. . . and I'm sure some people would have done the exact same thing and save you."

"But you really were great back there! You were moving really fast, and you were jumping really high! Just a like some sort of superhero! Do you have some kind of powers, Minato-kun?" Fuuka seemed to be filled with enthusiasm about the topic.

Sadly, I didn't have the right to explain what gave me that burst of power back then and there. I myself did not understand fully what was going on, with only a guess as to what the Voice and my power was.

Potential.

The very word that Philemon left me pondering after my visit yesterday to Velvet Room, Inc. What did it mean? Was it a good or a bad thing? What if this was just some sort of crazy dream?

The more I thought about it, the more distant I got from the conversation at hand. Finally, I decided to answer Fuuka.

"Well, I'm not sure myself about what I did back there. Maybe I have Nen abilities? Hahaha. But in all seriousness, I haven't the faintest idea what gave me strength. But what I know is that I had to rescue you because you didn't deserve what happened to you."

"Oh. . . . well, thanks again, Minato-kun. Hehe, I'm getting really redundant, aren't I?"

"Nah, it's fine. Well, here's our meal so let's dig in!"

Moments later, we enjoyed our hearty pasta meal while keeping our conversation. Fuuka complemented me from time to time when it came to my cooking, and I kept my modesty about. I knew I was good in cooking, but I never brag about my talents or anything.

While I was clearing up the table, I suddenly remembered something I had to ask Fuuka. "Hey, Fuuka-san. If you don't mind me asking, who were those men in black suits? Why were they after you?"

Fuuka bit her lip. "I'm sorry. I wanted to explain it earlier, but I never did get the chance while we were jumping about. . ."

I grimaced. Dammit, she was gonna explain earlier! And all I did was cut her off and frickin' jump! Aaaaaaaarrgggghhh!

"N-n-n-no! It's my fault! I cut you off and just carried you here! Please, accept my apologies!" I said, bowing in front of Fuuka. "But at any case, do you still want to answer my question?"

"Oh, sure. I do owe you this explanation, at least. Those men were actually my bodyguards."

Eh?

Bodyguards?

So if that was the case, then they think that I. . .

". . .kidnapped Fuuka-san. . ." I gulped.

"Um, you see, my father is the owner of big company. I'm one of the successors in the family. All of my father's children are girls. You see, my sisters and I aren't really blood related, because all of us are orphans. Ten years ago, we were all kidnapped. My memory's kinda hazy as to why we were abducted, but what was worth remembering was that father saved us all. Once the rescue was done, he chose to adopt all of us and take us under his wing. And until now, he loves everyone like they were his true daughters.

"Lately, father has been very meticulous about putting guards around us. I don't know why he wanted to do so, and all he kept saying was 'It's for the best.' That's why those guys you saw at the alley pointed their guns at you. They thought you were a bad guy or something, but I think they would've kept at bay if I could have explained the situation. . ."

This was bad. I've been marked as an abductor. Sooner or later, men in black are gonna bust through my windows, take back Fuuka, and probably blow up my my apartment room. Then, the news will have my death caused by some freak fire accident when I tried to cook with thermite. . .

". . .Minato-kun? Are you alright? You're starting to sweat a lot."

I looked back at Fuuka and realized that I've been spacing out during our talk, with me still preoccupied about what could happen to me.

"I-it's fine, don't worry about it, hahahaha," I laughed nervously. With Fuuka looking at me curiously, I digressed in order to remove the tension I built.

"Say, how many are you in your family anyway? I'm really curious as to how many your dad got to adopt."

"Oh, well, a lot of us are actually at the same age, but we still consider our more mature siblings as the older ones. In the family, there's Yukari-nee, Rio-nee, Hamuko-chan, Yuko-chan, and Chihiro-chan," Fuuka shared. "Like I said before, none of us are blood related. Also, father had us keep our surnames as a reminder of our real families, so that we'll remember our blood parents."

The way Fuuka smiled while sharing about her family led me to believe that she lived quite the happy life, together with her wonderful family. All in all, someone like couldn't relate to a person who fully enjoys the company of her family, even if none of them were related by blood. Family really was something far too distant for me to even grasp.

"How about you, Minato-kun? What do your parents do? How big is your family?" Fuuka asked, her eyes filled with curiosity.

I sighed, thinking of how I should approach the question. I smiled sadly at Fuuka and finally answered. "Well, my dad was an engineer, while my mom was pastry chef."

"Wait. . . 'was'? Does that mean. . ."

I chuckled. "Yep, they're not here anymore. Though I still have my relatives, I couldn't relate much with them. All they were after was my approval of them so that they could come closer to my inheritance. I got sick of being passed around the globe, so I decided to live here. My parents used to live with me here in Iwatodai, too. Lately I've been looking for a job, but I haven't had any luck since I'm really a klutz and I have the worst luck. Hahaha."

Fuuka looked down and toyed with her skirt a little, seemingly embarrassed about having asked such a touchy topic. "I-I'm sorry. I had no idea. . . I shouldn't have asked you about that. ."

I smiled at Fuuka and said, "It's fine. You don't need to apologize. You had your fair share of telling your story, so I think it's only fair if I shared mine. And if you think about, we're both orphans, y'know. Hahaha."

"B-but your situation's different! You must have been living in solitude for some time now. ."

I was touched by her genuine concern. It was true that though I did know a couple of people, I barely had any people to address as my friends. I may have gotten used to being alone, but the fact still remained - being alone wasn't something I wanted for the rest of my life.

"I may have, Fuuka-san, but I have to make do with what I have for now. If I do encounter more people I can consider as friends later, then maybe all I have to do at the moment is wait patiently," I replied, smiling at her.

"T-then I'll be Minato-kun's friend then!" Fuuka blurted out, blushing a bit. "Even if we just met today, I can tell that Minato-kun is a really nice guy, and you seem very dependable as well. You're brave as well, and also cool when you try to protect people, just like earlier. . . ."

I was caught off guard by Fuuka's statement. Suddenly, I was overwhelmed by happiness with what Fuuka told me - she'll be my friend. Most people have classified me under "weirdo," some sort of person who they would not want as an acquaintance. Usual rich kids from Gekkoukan saw me as some sort of crumple paper that came through their way - nothing more, nothing less. But for someone like Fuuka, some stranger like me could be considered as a friend. Tears welled up in my eyes, and before I knew it, I had rushed to her and hugged her tightly.

"Eeeep!" Fuuka shouted, surprised at my sudden course of action. Her face was as red as a tomato, feeling embarrassed about me hugging her.

"T-thanks a lot. . . saying that someone. . . you don't even know. . . a nobody. . . could be your friend. . .that makes me really glad. . ." I whispered to her, unable to contain the emotions that rushed through me.

Fuuka smiled warmly and said, "You're not a nobody, Minato-kun. And I'll be sure that we can become good friends. . ."

*Crash!*

The sound of my apartment door going down surprised me and Fuuka. We both looked at the direction of my doorway, and found the men in black - Fuuka's supposed bodyguards - standing their, guns in hands.

"Young Mistress! We're here to rescue y-?!" He cut off whatever he was saying after laying eyes on me. The sight of me hugging Fuuka put flames in his eyes, and he was suddenly filled with fury.

"Infidel! Attempting to take the Young Mistress's chastity. . . . how delinquents stoop so low! Aoi! Give me the bazooka!"

"Roger that, Kiba-san!" Aoi replied. I jumped at the sight of the large weapon being readied. Kiba, who seemed like their lead guy, barked more orders. "Sora, retrieve the Young Mistress. Take her away from that filth of a man!"

Sora moved to us and took Fuuka away. Fuuka desperately tried to explain. "W-wait! Kiba! He's not a kidnapper! He's-"

"I know what he is, Young Mistress. He is more than just an abductor - apparently he's a rapist as well!" Kiba exclaimed.

"Hey! That hurt, y'know! And I'm not a kidnapper, nor am I a rapist!" I said back to Kiba.

"Hmph, that's some mouth you've got there, kid. Now, atone for what you've done!"

As Aoi and Sora proceeded to move Fuuka out of the place, she broke away from them and stood in front of Kiba.

"Kiba, please stop! He isn't what you think he is!" Fuuka said. Kiba sighed, and took Fuuka by the shoulder. "Please, Young Mistress. Do not interfere. We will make sure that he is punished accordingly for his crimes. Master Suou has already said that no outsider can be trusted for now, and he ordered us to remove all threats. Which is why we must take you back as soon as possible while also getting rid of this pesky peasant."

Fuuka stood firm. "Please, listen to me just this once. I'll make sure that father doesn't get mad at you, so please! Let me explain what really happened."

"I agree with her. Let her explain!" I urged Kiba.

Seeing that she was already on the verge of tears, Kiba sighed and put the bazooka away. "Damn, I can't have the Young Mistress crying because of me. Well, I'll give you a chance to explain, but for now that infidel has to stay tied up. Aoi! You know what to do."

"Yes, sir." Aoi suddenly had a long rope in his hands and proceeded to tie me up. Though relieved that my life was just about to be ended by a bazooka, I resented the idea of being tied up. But since it was for Fuuka's sake, I just complied with what Kiba had wanted.

After minutes of retelling what exactly happened, Kiba finally seemed to have realized his mistake and had himself together with Aoi and Sora bow and apologize to me.

"Please, accept our sincerest apologies. We mistook the Young Mistress's savior as an enemy! We are not worthy of being called her protectors!" Kiba exclaimed.

"It's fine. Besides, you've been her guardians way longer then before I rescued her today. So, yeah. Let's just have bygones be bygones," I replied.

Aoi stood straight and spoke to me. "Thank you very much. It's hard to meet people like you nowadays. We appreciate you looking out for Fuuka-sama." He then proceeded to untie me from the ropes binding me. Ahh, it felt good to be free from my ass cramps.

"I agree with Aoi. Thank you, Minato-san. And once again, I apologie for our rashness. But for now, we must make haste and leave with Fuuka-sama. Otherwise, Master Suou will have our heads," Sora said.

Kiba looked sadly at Fuuka. "Young Mistress, I understand you have made a new friend, but I have to inform you of your father's order. . ."

Fuuka tilted her head, confused. "What do you mean, Kiba?

"Your father has instructed that none of you, including your sisters, be let out of our sight or be allowed to stay alone going to who know's where. I am afraid to say, but all of you will be escorted 24/7 and be banned from meeting anyone outside of school and the estate. I hope you understand."

Fuuka was taken aback. I was also surprised. What was with that sudden order? Didn't that mean that they were technically caged birds?! That wasn'f fair!

"Young Mistress, this would be the last time you ever meet with Minato-san. I suggest that before we leave, you say your goodbyes now." Kiba, Sora, and Aoi then proceeded to wait by the door.

An awkward tension fell in the room. I was having trouble how to talk to Fuuka about the words Kiba had let out without any consideration, with only utter bluntness and thoughts about his duty. Before I could think any more, Fuuka had walked up to me. She was clutching her skirt, tears forming in her eyes.

"So, Minato-kun, I guess this is goodbye, huh. . ."

I chuckled. Fuuka raised her head, surprised at my reaction. "It isn't. I'm sure we'll meet up sooner I later. Besides," I ruffled her hair a bit, "we're friends now, aren't we? You said so yourself. Which is why we won't necessarily forget each other."

I smiled at Fuuka, and suddenly the tears fell from her eyes. She grabbed my shirt and leaned on my chest. She was crying, but I knew it wasn't just of sadness - she was also happy that she met me. Even I'm glad that the hectic events of today led to us becoming friends.

When Fuuka finally stopped crying, she looked up at me and smiled. "We'll meet again right? Promise?"

Needing no hesitation, I grinned back and answered her. "Of course we will. That's a promise."

Suddenly, Fuuka pulls me down and kissed me on the cheek, and ran out of the door blushing. I stood frozen on the spot and looked at the door. Unconsciously, my left hand went to touch the spot on my cheek that she left a kiss on. I felt heat rising up to my face, then smiled, dismissing it only as a friendly gesture.

After hearing the sounds of cars screeching away, I slumped into my futon and got hit with fatigue. My body started to ache, and I felt so drained of energy. I wondered if this was the aftereffect of whatever Voice gave me today. Mere moments later, I could no longer stand to stay awake, and finally gave in to sleep.

"It seems he has Awakened."

Igor shuffled the cards and started arranging them on his table. A small magic circle of sorts started to glow on the table, and the card he placed on the center suddenly started floating and rotating.

Philemon was with him in the room, staring off through a window. "He has, yet not completely. His ordeals have just begun, haven't they? Fufufufu. Things are turning out much better than I had anticipated."

Igor shared his master's enthusiasm. His crooked grin was testament to what he was expecting to happen next.

"By the way, Master Philemon - would you like to know what card he has opened?"

"Which one is it, Igor?"

"Ohoho. It seems that he has drawn forth the journey of the Fool, the one of infinite possiblities to his Potential."

In the dark of the night, a figure draped in nothing but darkness and malicious desires stood atop the roof of the house near to that of the young man he had been observing for a while now.

He has Awakened to his Potential, all right - but it his journey has not yet been directed to an exact course. This presented two roads - the young man could become one of them and prove to be an asset for the future, or become the ultimate hindrance to the plan.

"Hehehehehehe. Things are unfolding way too great right now," he whispered to the wind, hinting his interest at the way the Occupants are directing the course of events.

Soon enough, the figure thought, the young man would have to face a choice - the trigger of the light, or the dagger of the dark.

AN: Took a while to finish this. I've been preparing for a competion lately, and I've wanted to right a longer chapter this time. I hope you enjoyed. As usual, please leave a review; comments, suggestions, criticisms, and complements are welcome as always.

- Arsony


	4. Employment Pt 2 - The Suou Residence

Velvet Room, Inc.

Hear ye, hear ye! Here's Arsony with another update for Velvet Room, Inc.! I've been busy with preparations for a writing competition, being a pageant emcee, and other school related preparations for Christmas. Plus, in order to prove just how an ass school is, they even left us holiday homework! Screw it. In any case, I apologize for the LATE update and I will still do my best to update as much as possible and be able to satisfy your expectations as readers and critiques. :)

Another reason for being late was that I was proceeding with designing how I want the story to turn out, and I was able to make not one but two major story arcs! A few spoilers for those interested; Arc 1 happens right in the setting of Persona 3 and Arc 2 would be in Inaba. Also, as you guys have pointed out the OOCness present in my fics, well that plays into my plot design as well. On a note, I have planned this story as a sort of other universe, kinda like how it works in Jet Li's movie "The One."

And lo, here it is - the fourth chapter of Velvet Room, Inc. Please enjoy.

Oh, and it's a great new year. Hehe.

* * *

DISCLAIMER: Persona 3 and all things associated with it is owned by Atlus. Seriously, they do. You must be high if you think it's someone else's.

* * *

CHAPTER 4: Employment, Pt. 2 - The Suou Residence

"""Please forgive us, Master Suou!"""

Kiba, Aoi, and Sora kneeled down on one leg and bowed their heads low. Though the gesture may have been over the top, it was the only way they could think of to show their repentance for the previous day's blunder.

Yesterday, due to their insolence, they had their Young Mistress put into jeopardy - she was cornered, nearly raped, and had gotten kidnapped in the process, though the kidnapping part was more of a misunderstanding on their part.

Their master, clothed in a sharp, ruby-red suit and leather shoes darker than the night, was looking out his study's window, gazing into the large estate. Near the grape orchard, he spotted his daughters spending their time together, enjoying the day and just basking in the sun. He looked for one particular girl, and easily found the teal-haired teen. Even if she had been put through so much just yesterday, she was now livelier than before. It puzzled him as to what really happened.

Tatsuya sighed, then smiled softly. He knew that even though his daughter had been put in danger, what mattered now was that she was home safe and sound. Though she and her sisters were only adoptive daughters, he truly considered them as his own - loving them and protecting them, just as how a father should.

He finally turned to face the three bodyguards and spoke to them sternly. "Though I am upset that you have neglected your duties yesterday, my daughter is safe now. There is no need to apologize, seeing that she's fine and doing well at present. You do know you don't have to kneel in front of me, right Kiba, Aoi, Sora?"

Rising from their positions, Kiba, Aoi, and Sora stood in attention altogether. Though their faces were stern, the tears flowing behind their dark sunglasses betrayed the emotion they wore.

""" We're so sorry! Thank you so much for your kindness, Master Tatsuya!"""

Tatsuya chuckled. "Well then, I hope you perform your job to the fullest next time. Also, I hope that you will be able to accomplish my new orders; Kiba, Aoi, Sora. I am sure that you already know of the current situation. After all, _he_ must have already told you."

Kiba, Aoi, and Sora regained their composures and stood straight, acknowledging the seriousness that the situation brought. Kiba licked his lips and finally spoke, "_He_ has, Master Suou. Though we know we won't be of much help, we will make sure that we still provide you with the needed service."

Tatsuya smiled that smile he used to carry along in past, remembering the times when his friends and allies gave him their reassurance to cover his back, thoroughly acknowledging him as their leader. He'd remember their resolution to fight, while knowing it was Tatsuya who'd be facing the hardest task of all. Yet they'd support him through and through, until the end came.

Those were some good times, huh. . .

As Tatsuya walked to the door, he gave the three one last order. "I'll trust that the three of you will manage the task of guarding my daughters while I am away. Make sure that you don't lose sight of them, whatever happens. It may seem cruel to them that their freedom will be drastically cut down, but I have to make sure they don't become a part of this. Understand?"

"""Yes, sir, Master Suou!"""

"Good. Then you are dismissed. Mamoru will be escorting me on my trip as usual. I might be gone longer than a three weeks, so be prepared for anything. Oh, and by the way," Tatsuya then pulled out some sort of business card that was blue with red borders, with a sky-blue butterfly positioned in the center.

"If things get out of hand, I would like you to contact that. I know some people there who would be able to provide you with some indirect help if the situation ever needed it. Don't hesitate to call them, okay Kiba?"

Kiba saluted his boss and replied almost instantly. "As you wish, Master Suou!"

As Tatsuya moved through the halls of the mansion, Kiba, Aoi, and Sora followed suit, keeping into mind their masters further instructions before leaving.

"Kiba, please inform Mamoru to have the plane ready. Aoi, have my daughters go to the dining hall - I want to have lunch with them before leaving. Sora, please have my previous commitments be put on hold until further notice."

"""Yes, Master Suou!"""

Though the weather was a sure sign of a beautiful day that can go to waste if not seized, Tatsuya knew that this type of peace was not going to last long - the storm was approaching, and was moving real fast. He and his cohorts had to make the drastic first move, after all, they say the first to strike wins the battle. But they were not reckless enough to charge in without a plan, and so in terms of what he had discussed over with the others, they were already under the third phase of the plan.

The plan was composed of a total of seven phases. Tatsuya's group had agreed to this type of arrangement after having been informed of the "opponent's" movements over the course of the past four months. Informants and spies had supplied them with enough data to figure out their adversary's scheme - thus, they mirrored the "opponent's" five-step plan with their own in order to keep in step with what was happening and to easily react and counter whatever was in store for them.

A little over four months ago, cases of people disappearing started to increase throughout the country. The area where the cases occurred was highly concentrated along Tatsumi Port Island, where cases of the infamous Apathy Syndrome was also abound. Though usual authorities could not discover a solid lead, it was known to Tatsuya and the others with him that the lunar cycle was big clue about what was happening - disappearances happened when the moon was half full, and cases of the Apathy Syndrome rose to heights when the lunar cycle reached its full.

During that span of time, a recorded 45% of the patients simply recovered from the syndrome after a full moon, almost as if nothing had happened and all symptoms would disappear. However, the remaining 55% was a different story. According to the recorded data, 60% out of the 55% were transferred to a facility near Lunarvale Hospital for "care" - and by that meant that some curious scientists with holds on the government had acquired guinea pigs for various sorts of test to delve deeper into what Apathy Syndrome was. Sadly, until now no new discovery have been made and the subjects continued to express nothing but, well, apathy.

30% of the mentioned 55% that did not fully recover from the syndrome were transferred to various asylums, as the patients suddenly suffered from fits of rage and delusions, often chanting things like "the Fall is nigh" or "Death is here" over and over. Some went to mark themselves by inflicting wounds using sharp objects in their rooms and forming the word "Nyx" all over their bodies. Others used their blood and wrote the same unfathomable word in their cells.

And what of the remaining 10%? As much as it astonished a number of people, that recorded 10% accounted for those who suddenly vanished without a single trace. It was unkown whether those belonging to that percentage wandered on their own, were kidnapped, or completely disappeared from this world altogether.

Since authorities could not properly identify the whereabouts of those who vanished nor find any solid lead that would at least bring light to the case, they simply gave up on it. What was the point of looking for people who vanished when they didn't even recover from the Syndrome? was the mindset that drove them to bite down hard and just bitterly leave behind a case that left many families suffering at the core.

But these events were what made Tatsuya go and mobilize his group.

After holding an interview with a now maddened Tatsuya Sudou, who was someone they knew very well from events in the past, they discovered the real reason as to why the Apathy Syndrome was now spreading at such an alarming rate, and as to what was really going on. And apparently, it was an old friend - someone who wasn't supposed to be around anymore. Though Sudou was now more panicky than ever, he was still able to point out important facts: one, those who vanished were actually kidnapped for the reason that they possessed the Potential; two, those with dormant Potentials would be perfect vessels for the collection of Soul; and three, those kidnap would serve as sacrifices to revive a few "beings" needed to "give true freedom to all of humanity."

And just who were these "beings", and who was the perpetrator? That was simple. It was him - Faceless, malevolent, shrouded in shadows, the herald of darkness, Ny-

"Otou-san!"

Tatsuya was suddenly pulled out his dream-like daze of recalling the important things that had transpired over the past few months by the voice of a teal-haired girl he knew all too well. Surprised that he has somehow reached the dining hall, he faced Fuuka who was wearing a one-piece dress in the shade of sea green, with the expression of joy just like a child playing in spring.

Tatsuya recomposed himself and smiled at Fuuka. "Well, hey there kiddo. How's your day? Oh, and where are your sisters?"

"Yukari-nee and Rio-nee decided to play tennis at the court, and Yuko-chan, Hamuko-chan and Chihiro-chan are watching them," Fuuka replied.

"Is that so? Then, can you go and tell them that our meal's nearly done? We'll be eating altogether before I leave."

"Oh, no problem, Otou-san." Just as Fuuka turned to go call her sisters, the five were already walking down the hall towards them, Aoi just behind them.

Tatsuya chuckled and said, "Ah, that's right. I told Aoi to go and call them. Man, I must be getting senile, hahahaha. . ."

"Otou-san! We heard you were leaving. Business trip again?" Yukari asked.

Tatsuya nodded. "I might be gone for a long while this time, so please bear with the stricter security around you. I've already told Kiba and the others what to do."

"Eeh?! Does that mean we won't be able to go around much outside? That's unfair ~!" a certain orange-haired girl whined.

"But it's just for our safety, Hamuko-chan. Plus, it's otou-san's wish after all so we just have to grit our teeth for a while. Hey, otou-san, don't forget souvenirs!" Yukari said.

Tatsuya patted Hamuko on the head. "You'd still be able to go out, but you'll have to be with your bodyguards. It's something job-related, so I wouldn't want you guys getting involved."

"Is it something dangerous again? Will you be okay?" a girl with glasses, Chihiro, asked with a tone of concern.

"Don't worry, I won't be putting myself nor you guys in any front of any harm. I'll be sure to finish this as fast as possible so that you girls can enjoy your time leisurely," Tatsuya replied. "So, you just for wait for otou-san to come back, 'kay? I'll be sure to send souvenirs though. So, what do you guys want?"

"I want a new tennis racket!" Rio shouted.

"New purse, please!" Yuko answered.

"Any book will do, otou-san," Chihiro replied.

"Ahhh ~! I want lots of Pocky! And other sweets too ~!" Hamuko said.

"Hmm, maybe some new clothes? Oh, and make sure they're pink, otou-san!" Yukari chuckled.

"Maybe a cook book will do for me," Fuuka smiled.

Tatsuya made a mental note of the girls' wishes and smiled at them. "If I can come back early, I'll personally give them to you. In the event that I can't, then you'll be receiving them through delivery, okay?"

The girls all nodded in affirmation. Aoi broke into the conversation just then, and informed them that their meals were to served. Tatsuya and his daughters then sat by the large table in the dining hall, and enjoyed their lunch together as a family. For Tatsuya, it didn't matter if they weren't bound by blood - it was enough that they could be loving daughters to someone like him.

After having eaten lunch, Tatsuya was seen off by Fuuka as he was about to leave. Reaching the large oaken doors of the mansion, Tatsuya struck up a conversation with Fuuka just before going out.

"Fuuka, about that incident yesterday. . . Who was the person you told me about again?"

Fuuka fiddled with her thumbs, a habit she developed when talking about something quite embarrassing for her, before replying to her father's question.

"Um, if it's about PDA, um, I' m really sorry. . . I-I know a lady shouldn't be doing those kinds of things, so, um, sorry. . ."

Tatsuya frantically waved his arms to emphasize negation of the answer. "Ah, that wasn't what I was going to, hahahaha. Just curious as to who he was."

"Oh, well, his name was Minato. He lived alone in his apartment unit. Minato-kun was also an orphan, just like me and the others. But, he was really amazing! He was able to do such feats yesterday!"

"Like what, exactly?"

"Well, he fought off those thugs with just a steel pipe and it seemed like he was used to fighting as well. He was also able to set that pipe on fire, too and he was able to jump real high! Oh, umm, you believe me, right?

Tatsuya nodded at Fuuka. "It may seem impossible to believe, but I've seen things a lot like that so I know you're not lying. And why would you? Hahaha. Anyway, I'll have to thank him sometime. . . Does he go to Gekkoukan as well?"

Fuuka shook her head. "He told me he had dropped out of school to become more independent. His parents were rich and left him a large inheritance, but he said he didn't want to be reliant on that money. That was the reason that he was currently looking for a job."

"Ohhh, that sounds like a well-mannered and diligent young man. . . . He might be good enough to marry Fuuka-chan too. . . Heh. ."

Fuuka blushed intensely at her father's comment. "Wh-what are you saying, otou-san! It's n-not like that!"

Tatsuya snickered and continued to tease Fuuka. "But your blush is telling me that you're feeling something for Minato-kun, right Fuuka-chan? You want to see him again, yes?"

Fuuka's face turned to a deep shade of crimson and was unable to come up with a retort. Tatsuya chuckled and finally put a halt to his teasing. "Well, I'm sure you'll be seeing him soon, Fuuka. Just a reminder - please keep yourself safe. I wouldn't want you to put yourself in any sort of danger. There won't always be someone around to help you, so please remember that."

"I will, otou-san."

Tatsuya finally opened the door and proceeded to enter the black Mustang parked just outside.

"I'm off, Fuuka. Tell your sisters to take care, okay?" Tatsuya said as he entered the vehicle.

"Yes, otou-san! Please be safe!" Fuuka said, waving to her father. Soon the car sped out of the Suou mansion, and as they were approaching the gate, Tatsuya thought about the boy Fuuka had mentioned.

"If he's the one Phil mentioned the other day. . . Hmmm. . . Perhaps. . ."

Tatsuya fished his cellphone out of his pocket and dialed the number of someone he knew all too well. "Baofu? It's me. There's a favor I'd like to ask. . . . Yes, just some transfer papers, scholarship forms, set of uniforms for THAT school, and the usual, too. Yes. . . How long will it take? Oh, I see. That's sorta fast, I guess. So. . . Yes. . . Thanks. I'll send the payment through mail. Expect it this week. Okay, see ya."

If he has what it takes, then I suppose it might be a good idea to have him in THERE. He might even be able to be of assistance for Fuuka and the others. . . Yes. I'll have to test him as soon as possible.

With how the wind changed direction outside, it was time for new events to finally transpire.

* * *

AN: Sorry if this chapter's not up to your taste, but I hope that it leaves behind speculations about what's gonna be happening. Peace out, Arsony's out.

- Arsony


	5. Employment Pt 3 - Sea, Storm, and Party

Velvet Room, Inc.

* * *

Hey there guys, Arsony here! Here's another update for Velvet Room, Inc. Also, I am excited to announce that I would be asking you guys for some original ideas for a few Personae which would correspond to the each of the 7 Deadly Sins; namely Pride, Greed, Sloth, Envy, Lust , Gluttony, and Wrath. This would be important for the development of the story later on, and I'm really having a hard time coming up with enemy Personae. If you guys are interested, please PM me or drop something in the reviews and I'll be sure that we can gladly work something out. I'll be needing not an OC, but an original Persona. :D

Apologies if this took some time, but exams were on for this week, so yeah. Haha. But today's the second day, which meant that tomorrow was the last with only two academic subjects to go. Ooh yeah.

Anyways, here's the next chapter. Hope you enjoy.

* * *

DISCLAIMER: Persona 3 and all things associated with it is owned by Atlus. Seriously, they do. You must be high if you think it's someone else's.

* * *

CHAPTER 5: Employment Pt. 3 - The Sea, the Storm, and the Party

"Thanks for all your hard work, Minato-chan!"

"It was my pleasure, Bunkichi-san. After all, you got to give me this opportunity to work."

Bunkichi scratched his gray-topped head and grinned at Minato. "Well, you're welcome then. But I'm grateful you got around to coming here and helping us, Minato-chan. We're really short on hands here after our son passed away. . ."

"Ah, sorry if I reminded you of that sad memory," I replied. Bunkichi smiled and playfully punched my arm. "No sweat, kiddo. Anyhow, here's the pay for today."

Bunkichi flourished a brown enveloped containing my pay for helping out at Bookworms Used Books. Though 10 000 yen could be too much already for some measly work, Bunkichi and his wife, Mitsuko, still insisted on this amount since I didn't just work my ass off but I also kept the old couple company.

I thanked him again once I received the envelope and proceeded to go home. "Are you sure you don't want some melon bread? You must hungry after all that carrying of boxes containing books."

"It's fine. I'll be cooking a meal for myself later, so it's no problem. Oh, please say goodbye to Mitsuko-san for me."

Bunkichi grinned as he waved at me. "I'll be sure to tell her after she wakes up. Take care of yourself, Minato-chan!"

I waved back at Bunkichi and said, "You take care, too!"

As I enjoyed my Saturday stroll back to my apartment, I thought back to the events that had transpired a few days ago that had unknowingly started the change in my luck. After having encountered the mysterious Velvet Room, Inc. and its occupants, I had discovered a hidden power inside me. Soon enough, my so-called "Potential" manifested itself when I had to go and rescue a Gekkoukan student named Fuuka. After all that transpired at that time, I was glad to have made a new friend. Sadly, it seems that she and I won't be seeing each other in a long time.

But that was where I thought wrong.

When Wednesday came, a large box was delivered to my apartment. It had contained, to my surprise, a set of uniforms for Gekkoukan High, some formal clothing that surprisingly had fit me, transfer papers and a scholarship recommendation, and a letter. Reading the letter, I found out that I was currently enlisted as a transferee to Gekkoukan High and that I would be taking a scholarship exam next Tuesday. With how I found everything to have been readied far too fast as suspicious, I found out that this was a sort of "thank you" from someone - although this someone has not revealed his or her self in the letter.

After having gone through all of that, I was filled with a sense of happiness. This meant that I had the chance to again attend school and that I could enjoy a far better teenage life. I would be able to meet new people and hang out with Fuuka and Aigis. If I could pass the scholarship test, then I wouldn't have to worry about tuition once I got in - plus, gaining a job would allow me to save up more. All of these thoughts began to overwhelm me that I celebrated out with Aigis over the matter and treated her to a meal at Chagall Cafe. (Although the waitresses there still had a grudge on me and "accidentally" spilled hot cocoa on my pants.)

Aigis was quite surprised as to how things had turned out for me. She even seemed to be happier than I was. I had also told her of my escapade that led to me meeting Fuuka (I left out the parts where I used superhuman abilities), and somehow she was a little upset with how I got a kiss from Fuuka, saying things like "inappropriate displays of affection," "prudence," and yadayadayada. Seriously, I don't get girls.

Up until now, I hadn't opened the case that Philemon had left me after my weird visit to the Velvet Room, Inc. I had the feeling that it wasn't yet time to open the case, so I had stored it in my cabinet, right under my clothes.

I might also be going insane. Why? It was because I couldn't stop hearing voices in my head. After having encountered the weird voice that instructed me on how to use my powers, I soon started to hear 14 different voices in my head (don't ask me how I was able to distinguish 14). For now, it seemed like the voices were still very faint, and I could not make out any sort of phrase or even word. I dismissed the problem and thought that it must be because I had "Awakened."

Going back to when I rescued Fuuka, something inside me - some sort of power - was unleashed for whatever reasons I did not know. At that time, the voices I've heard started then and there. From memory alone, I was able to find out that the voice I heard at the time of when I beat the crap out of those thugs wasn't just one, but three distinct voices. It might have been because of the fight or flight scenario that I wasn't able to distinguish anything, but it seems that I have now.

As I proceeded to walk back home, the grumbling sound my stomach made soon sent me towards the direction of the Octopia takoyaki stand. I wasn't able to fully satisfy my hunger earlier today due to the workload Bunkichi gave me (don't get me wrong, I'm not complaining about the work since they pay and treat me well) so lunch was definitely unfinished, together with afternoon snacks. Thinking back, Mitsuko actually offered me some melon bread, although I seem to have forgotten all about it. . . .

I sighed and and went up to the stand, ordering some of the infamous "takoyaki without octopus" and took a seat by the bench to enjoy the delicacy I was about to take down my gut. While I took down each of the steaming hot octo-balls, I wondered if I could somehow find some material to help me prepare for the Gekkoukan entrance test. Since it was such a prestigious school for those belonging to the high class and the elites, I had the mindset that I was to face an examination that would probably fry my brain.

"Well, if this was some sort of game, guess I'll have to raise my Academics, huh," I chuckled to myself.

Though I seemed like I couldn't care less about passing or not, I was actually quite worried about getting in. It felt like it was my last chance to ever get to enter high school again, and if I let this slip by then it's goodbye forever to that chance.

Damn, I worry too much.

I gulped the last of the takoyaki, then relaxed myself and decided to just give it my all and wait for all the gods out there to give me some luck. Or just give me passing marks.

Before I could stand up and leave, a familiar person sat beside me on the bench and fixed his blue cap and dusted off his shoulders. However you look at it, Theodore's blue clothes stuck out like a sore thumb any time of the day.

"Good afternoon, Master Arisato," Theodore said, bowing slightly.

I returned his courtesy instantly. "Good afternoon to you as well. Say, are you out working today, Theo? Oh, and please drop the 'Master.' Minato will suffice."

"As you wish, Minato-san. Well, you could say I am out working, but my job today requires more of a recon type of approach."

I ignored his use of honorific as it already sounded fine. "Is that so. . . Well, I was meaning to ask you a few things, actually."

"Oh, well then, ask away. I would gladly answer anything within the reaches of my limit." Theodore then adjusted himself to a position for a proper conversation.

"Well, the first thing I'd like to ask is about the Velvet Room, Inc. and what its purpose really is, and as to what 'Potential' is."

Theodore inhaled and sighed, as if preparing himself for a long explanation. "From what I know and am allowed to share to someone who has not yet confirmed fully whether to join or not, Velvet Room, Inc. is an establishment that serves as an agency to help people with all sorts of problems - from the searching of lost pets, deliveries, or to even the assassination of an individual. As long as it is within our abilities, then we of the Room will not turn away any guests with requests."

I was struck with how Theo easily said assassination, and just gave away something that unusually bothered me.

"So, the Room is practically open for purposes both legal and. . . illegal, right?" I carefully chose the right words so as to not jump anything at the moment.

Theodore nodded and continued explaining. "If you take it in this light, in the time that a war occurs, you can consider the Room neutral but still performs the any task it can do, neither for light or dark but to continue the Room's duty of providing aid to whoever shall need it."

_I see. . . So, _if _I did join the Room, then I'll have to be sure to do tasks that require me to dirty my hands some of the time. . ._

Theodore placed his hands on his lap and looked far into the sky. "But right now, Master Philemon wishes to set aside that rule for being neutral and entirely provide assistance to the humans. . ."

"Hmm? Did you say something?" I asked, not being able to fully capture Theo's last sentence. His lips curved into a small smile. "Oh, please pardon me. I was speaking to myself. Since I have anwered your first question and I believe you are satisfied with that, it would seem appropriate to now answer the next, yes?"

I nodded. "What's all the deal with this 'Potential'? What the heck is it?"

"The 'Potential' is just as it sounds - an ability. In this case, it is the ability to draw out the physical manifestation of the strength possessed by an individual. This power engraved deep into a person's psyche, which we call a 'sea of souls,' or the 'Sea.' You can say that the 'Sea' is the very core of every human's life essence, hence it is what supplies life to the body."

I nodded. "Ah, I get it. But, if that's what you're saying, then how come it's always been a line thinking sometimes that every life is tied to a soul? What's this being a 'Sea'?"

Theodore grinned. "Very perceptive of you, Minato-san. This 'Sea' actually contains what you call 'Soul.' That is the energy gathered all around us, and it is what leads to the existence of life. The collection of 'Souls' form a 'Sea', which then takes form and moves on to become essentially part of a human life. You can say that the formed 'Sea' attaches to individuals once a sperm has finally reached an egg and during inter-"

"O-okay, too much info!" I said, cutting off Theo before he continued. "I get that point. So, once it's attached to a human, then life has formed, right? Then how come some are born with the 'Potential' and some aren't?"

"Another good question. The answer is easy, actually - it depends on the the formation of the 'Sea'. If it acquires enough 'Souls' and has excellent resonance with the catalyst it has chosen, then the 'Potential' is born. Though not all are blessed with this, we know for a fact that at least a quarter of all humans possess the 'Potential''. This ability remains dormant, until the point it is then 'Awakened' and takes the form it has been given. But unfortunately, we of the Velvet Room know nothing as to what exact phenomena allows the activation of the 'Potential'."

I thought properly about what Theodore had explained to me. This meant that essentially, every single human that was born up to this moment had been living off of the energy that had created everything, which were called 'Souls'. Apparently, these 'Souls' would gather soon enough and form a 'Sea', which looks for the next nearest life being formed and give it the essence needed for existence. And if you were lucky, you'd end up having the 'Potential', and what I was probably able to do during when I rescued Fuuka must be because of that.

But what if you died? What would happen to the 'Sea'? Would it just collapse and scatter away all the pieces of 'Soul' you had? Was it meant so that it can again piece together somewhere and support a new life?

Dammit, my head started to hurt.

Theodore then interrupted my flow of thoughts and started off on a new subject. "Ah, that reminds me. Minato-san, you've already 'Awakened', yes?"

"Huh? How did you know?" I blinked.

Theodore smiled that Cheshire cat smile, as if aware of a premise that wasn't yet made known to me. "Intuition, I guess. More importantly, have you decided to join the Velvet Room, Inc.? If I must say, I think your 'Potential' will make you a very valuable asset."

"Join? Well, um. . . ." Truth be told, I was still unsure. I had no idea what it was that these guys really did, or what their motives were in the long run. Sure, Theo, Philemon, and Igor may sound like good guys and that their offers were quite tempting, but I was still in doubt as to what I would do.

Aside from that, I felt truly unqualified to be part of the Room. Was I any good? I wasn't that smart. I have no confidence in my athletic skills. I was probably the unluckiest guy off the face of the earth. Did my 'Potential' really make a difference. . .?

Theodore decided to break the awkward air. "Why don't you come to Club Escapade tonight at 8:30? I will arrange for you to meet a sadistic - *cough* I mean, special person there."

"Club Escapade? But I'm underage! And you're making me meet some stranger! Hey, you bastard! Come back here! Look at me when I'm taking! Oi, Theo!"

Theodore was already walking towards the Iwatodai Station, where I inferred that he was going back to the Room. He waved his hand, grinning, and shouted back: "Please bring the case Master Philemon gave you! You will be needing it! I bid you farewell, Minato-san!"

"Oi, you son of a bi-bi-bipolar motherf-f-fogger! Oi!" I started off after him, and just as I was about to cross the street, a huge truck passes by at such a fast speed. Once it was gone, I turned to look at the station.

Theodore was gone. Suddenly, a piece of paper flew to my face and caught me by surprise. I took it off and prepared to crumple and throw it in the trash, when something caught my eye. My name was written on the paper, and a note addressed to me was written on it.

Good day, Mr. Arisato. As Theodore may have told you, you are cordially invited to an event going to be held tonight at Club Escapade. Proper clothes have been prepared and are waiting for you back at your apartment, together with a VIP Entrance ID and a stub for "All-You-Can-Eat".

I hope tonight turns out to be just as I expect, and that you enjoy yourself.

Sincerely, Philemon.

. . . .

. . .

Party? Like I have a choice to say no.

* * *

"So, are Takaya and Jin up to it today?"

The company's "secretary sighed as he confirmed with his boss if Strega was really up to the job today. Though he looked ragged from the way he dressed, he'd gladly bet his cabbage that he could do a damn better job than those two combined.

A man clad in a sharp, dull gray business suit sat comfortably in his chair, facing away from his table and looking towards the city that expanded outside his company tower's window.

Though he wasn't a bit interested in world domination, he was interested as to how things would play out and if humans really would be fun to see running around and bearing sight to what true freedom was all about.

The tattoo of an eye on his forehead tinged with heat all of a sudden. There was no pain, but it had always carried such an unfathomable feeling to it. The way it heated up told him that tonight was going to be eventful. After all, the _kid_ was gonna be there.

"The power he had. . . .that surreal 'Sea' and 'Potential' brimming with promise. . . . How would he be putting it to use, I wonder? Hehehehe. . ."

He turned his chair and stood up, finally giving an answer to his "secretary".

"Of course they are. I've even sent them the invitations already. Though I hope Takaya's gonna be wearing _something_ on, this time. . ."

Takaya. That nude, revolver-wielding Jesus always had to chastised for exposing his tattoo-filled upper body. So this is how Jin's got it hard, huh. . .

"Then everything would be fine then, Ny- I mean, Shun Kirisaki-sama?"

'Shun' smiled and said, "More than fine, Adachi-kun. Tonight is where it all finally begins."

* * *

AN: Don't beat me up for the cliffhanger. Please be patient and wait for the next chapter, where fights, hijinks, wild parteehying, revelations, and foxy ladies will be appearing. :D I hope this was a good chapter, though. Kinda rushed, actually.

- Arsony


	6. Employment Pt 4 - Choose

Velvet Room, Inc.

Hey there guys, Arsony here! Here's another update for Velvet Room, Inc. This chapter will have the first serious fight scene for the storyline and will also introduce the first two of the promised original Personae for the 7 Deadly Sins - the debut of Wrath, Greed, and Pride! (they're up first, since I think of these three sins as really striking and psychologically powerful). Also, I'll be making a forward announcement to keep you on your toes - the Sins are Wildcards! And they'll be keeping Minato company before he goes to the first arc's last boss! Denderenden-den-den!

I'm sorry for taking some time, but I did my best to make this chapter worthwhile for almost a week's worth of waiting. It might get draggy, but please leave a review and I'll happily welcome suggestions, criticism, and compliments. Also, I hope the fight scene was up to your taste.

Anyways, a guide for when Minato talks with his Personae:

**Bold **- Orpheus

_Italicized_ - Thanatos

[Enclosed in Brackets] - Messiah

_**[Bold, italicized, and in brackets]**_ - All three

_**(Bold, italicized, and in parenthesis)**_ - Mystery Persona :D

Anyways, here's the next chapter. Hope you enjoy.

Credits to the following people:

**SuperNova23** for _Pride_ and _Wrath_

**Phil the Persona Guy** for _Greed_

* * *

DISCLAIMER: Persona 3 and all things associated with it is owned by Atlus. Seriously, they do. You must be high if you think it's someone else's.

* * *

CHAPTER 6: Employment, Pt. 4 - Choose

* * *

"So, what will you do now, Minato-kun?"

I gulped down. Was I dreaming? Was this all real? Did I drink too much Oolong tea? Am I dead?

The white-haired lady crept closer to me, her golden eyes shining playfully and teasingly. Her gloved hand makes way to my left thigh, as if asking me stay in place and continue to abide by her charms.

As she inched closer, the scent of her perfume permeated my nostrils, sending me to an almost hypnotic state. The way she smiled mysteriously kept me glued to the spot, with chills constantly crawling up and down my spine.

"You know, if you agree to it now, we can do lots of _things_ together - just the two. Of. Us. Heehee," she winked.

I felt cold sweat dripping down my forehead. I was cornered. Dammit, what was I gonna do?

I looked back to the paper I held in my hand, then back to the girl.

This was bad. But just how did I get into this mess?

* * *

Etiquette. It just had to be that.

Normally, it wouldn't have been so bad, but this just had to take the cake. Philemon expected me to attend some sort of party at Escapade and meet up with a certain person. Having read through the invitation I got upon reaching my apartment, I found out that the party was a sort of informal gathering for rich people. Some sort of grand unveiling or whatever was going on down tonight.

Apart from that, a dress code was set out. And of all the dumb (literally!) luck, a complete tux set was already present in my room courtesy of the Room and Philemon's stubborn insistence. I had no qualms about the eat-all-you-can pass, but I had no idea of what I had to do nor did I even know who I was to meet. For all I knew, it'd be some beefy dude in some dress going homo on me, kidnapping me then taking my ch-

Shit, I don't wanna go that far. I'm just gonna scar myself mentally from the image.

I sighed, thought long and hard, then decided to give this a shot. After all, they _did_ stick a note on my tux saying it's mine if I went. After taking a look at the number of zeros that didn't seem to end on the pricetag (yes, it was newly bought), I was convinced that this wasn't gonna be so bad.

Couldn't I just return the tuxedo? Hell no - the tailcoat convinced me that I had to keep it. Or else there would be no other chance for me to go Slash in the apartment (I own an Epiphone guitar, ooh yeah!). Though the landlord might evict me for the noise.

Speaking of the landlord, Old Man Take wasn't your grumpy, perverted, old man type of guy right out of a manga. He was well built, sporting an at-home yukata, and always had a sense of dignity around him. He looks kinda scary, since he sports an eye patch, but if one got to know him, they'll see past that wall and find out that he's actually a kind and good-natured man.

From time to time, we got to hang out as well. Usually, we'd be having tea and riceballs while chatting and sometimes doing a little chess or shogi as well. I never did beat him, but I'd always learn a thing or two from him, like shogi moves or life lessons. He always seemed like he was burdened by something, yet never showed any sign of frailty around people. He was the type to stay strong, defend his beliefs, and take a stance against those he thought harmed people he cherished.

He's always told me that he had a daughter, but spoke any further than telling me about her going to Gekkoukan and being around my age. Old Man Take always seemed distant while thinking about her.

After having a light miso ramen meal, I washed and put on the tux. I was impressed with how it fitted me just as how I would have wanted it, and that it was just the right size for my build. While moving on to fixing my tie, I then realize that it was missing and began to search the room.

Bed? No. Cabinet? No. Bathroom? No. Under the bed? No. Floor? No.

Dammit, I don't have the leisure to waste much time looking for the tie. The party was starting soon, for crying out loud.

"Well, if I can't find one then I'll just borrow one from Old Man Take," I thought.

I went out downstairs and proceeded to towards the landlord's own room. Once I got there, I found Old Man Take seated by the front door, drinking tea and eating riceballs. Seems like he was gonna spend tonight moon-gazing again.

"Hey there, Old Man. How's life?" I waved.

Take looked up to me before half-smiling and nodding. "Not much is going on, I guess. Boring as usual, if you can say. Though, I think you'll be out making the most of it tonight in that tux? Hahaha."

I grinned. "Well, without a tie I think I won't be going anywhere tonight. Got one I could borrow just for today?"

Take stood up and opened the door. "I think I have one inside. Wait right here."

I waited for him to find what I had needed, and in a short while he came back with a black bow tie that was just right for -

Wait. Something wasn't right. The Old Man was smiling slyly like a fox. Whenever he did so, I knew he was up to something. For some time now, I've been a victim of his pranks and every time that I got punk'd, he had that stupid grin plastered on his face.

I put out my hand and asked for the tie, but instead he went closer and offered to put the tie on me. Though I was still suspicious of him, I ignored it for now since I couldn't technically see _anything_ wrong with the act of putting on a tie.

Unless he was planning to choke me or something.

Once the tie was on, I thanked him and truned to leave. Before I could do so, Take calls out to me. "Hey, kid."

"What is it?"

Take grimaced. "My gut tells me something's bound to happen later. I dunno if it's right, but since it usually is then I'm betting you should be careful."

I tilted my head to register what he just told me, then replied, "Sure. Then, I better run. Oh yeah, have you seen Aigis?"

"If memory serves right, Midori-san left earlier."

"I see. Well, laters Old Man. You take care." I finally turned and jogged off. I suddenly stop and shout back. "Oh, and don't forget your pills! I don't have the leisure to carry you to Tatsumi Memorial again!"

Take chuckled and shouted back, "I won't, kid. I'm not that old to be so forgetful. Be safe!"

As I took off, I could have sworn that Take muttered something else as I left, but I ignored it for now and focused on the matter at hand.

Even I didn't want to be late.

* * *

The night was still young.

Take took a sip of his tea and savored the flavor. To a guy like him who already had his fill of youth, he was sure that he had reached the point in time where he had little time to spend for flashy events. It would better suit him to relax and reflect on all that he had done so far, with a cup of tea in his right hand and a riceball on the other.

And what does a seemingly grouchy old man like had to reflect on?

It was about a few months ago, where he had felt deep sadness like he never did before. He had to admit, he had been so selfish during that time that he took all the burden mounted on his shoulders and just dumped them onto his daughter. As of now, he was retired - he had cut off all save one thread connecting him to the Kirijo Group.

As far as Take had been informed, Mitsuru Kirijo was now caught in a world where she had to face corporate work, contract signings, rejecting unworthy suitors, business parties, and craploads of homework. Even if she was now the CEO, she had steeled herself to continue on and still be the admirable student council president of Gekkoukan High.

The memory of that fateful day was still fresh in his mind, and he was sure that he had no doubt wounded himself and his daughter way more than he had ever imagined. Take remembered the words he said, how they were said with such a cold resolve, and how he was sure that he had implanted a seed of hatred and bitterness deep into his daughter's heart. Yes, he was sure for he had seen the look of Mitsuru's eyes - orbs that wished to incinerate the very man who she considered her father for all time in the past.

Take took a sip and found the brewed tea to have tasted far more bitter than before. He chuckled to himself; _maybe remembering that time was too bitter for my taste. . ._

A ringing sound had Take turning around, and no sooner than after he heard that beeping did he pick up his black phone and answered whoever was calling.

"_Takeharu Kirijo-sama_?"

"No need for such formalities, Hidetoshi. I'm just a retired geezer, for crying out loud. Was there something you wanted?"

"_Ah, forgive me Takeharu-san. I called to inform you that Mitsuru-san would be present at tonight's event down at Escapade._"

Takeharu inhaled. "Is that so? Then don't send my regards, she'll just send back a tank in front of my apartment. And I can't have any of my tenants running away in fear, since that will be a big financial loss on my part."

Hidetoshi chuckled. "_Same as always, cracking a joke even at such a time. Mitsuru-san doesn't hate you, you know. She just wishes for you to continue supporting her._"

". . . ." Takeharu sighed. He knew that if Mitsuru confided things like this with Hidetoshi, then she wouldn't have been lying. But even so. . .

"Sorry, but deep down I am sure she despises me, one way or the other. We all have something we refuse to face, and that is what gives birth to things that we can no longer hope to control. In any case, please continue to take care of her. Who knows, maybe she'll meet someone later at the party that's gonna change her. Hahahaha."

"_Well, if that's what you say. . . Anyways, I wish you good health, like always. Farewell,_" Hidetoshi said.

"Ah, thanks. Good health to you too, that is if you're smoking or something. Hahahaha!"

"_!_"

"What the hell are you waiting for? Hang up already. You're supposed to that after you say goodbye."

"_T-then, I'm hanging up now, Takeharu-san. ._*click!**beep**beep*"

Takeharu put his phone down and sighed long and hard. He knew that he was being a hypocrite - he said those things earlier, but he knew that even he was keeping something deep down in his heart.

Was it just a facade? Making it feel like he wanted his daughter to hate him when in fact he felt like he wanted her to just forgive him? For all he knew, he was unsure.

Suddenly, he recalls what he had told Minato just before he had left.

_I hope Mitsuru meets someone like you someday - I bet she'll be really happy._

Minato had only moved in some time ago, yet he was the tenant that Takeharu had spent far more time with than any of the others. Somehow, Minato had reminded Take of Mitsuru's childhood friend, and thus allowed Take to be casual around him because of the familiar face.

At first, it was only because it was on his whim and because Minato had nothing else to do (or maybe had hoped to get some sort of rent discount) that they were able to enjoy one another's company. But after a while, they became good friends and got to knew each other better. He was the sort to help even if he had nothing to gain. He took the liberty of joining Takeharu whenever he felt like pranking the neighbor's cat. And Minato was definitely someone who seemed like he had the strength to protect many, and he had the capacity to spread positivity and encouragement to whoever had needed it.

"I really do hope you meet him, Mitsuru. . . . I wouldn't mind him ending up with you. . . . As long as he gets you happy, I can have no regrets about what I had done."

As the moon continued shining in the sky, he recalled that the night really was far too young.

* * *

Ten minutes to spare.

With the train to Tatsumi Port Island getting delayed and a few mishaps (helping an old man across the street, running into yakuzas wanting my tux, and needing to use the public restroom), I thought that I was gonna be late for the party. Fortunately, I made it barely in time.

Whoever watches over me up there, thanks for finally blessing me with much-needed luck. I appreciate that.

Club Escapade radiated an aura different from what it usually gave off every other evening. From having worked here as a bartender once (I got fired for nearly killing Old Man Mutatsu), I was able to get a feel of the place. It was usually packed with college students, workers who just got out, and other people just looking for a fun time and some great drinks.

Tonight, the place was filled with people wearing suits, tuxedos, gowns, and various dresses. The usual blue hue enveloping the place was replaced with the usual lights emitted by fluorescent bulbs. A sort of red carpeting was placed all over. Tables were covered in white sheets. Waiters were roaming around, serving drinks and finger-food, and even a few security guys were as well.

I felt my stomach wrench a bit, obviously telling me that trash like myself had no place among the elites. Yes, even I had to accept that harsh reality of life.

I walked towards the bar, holding onto the case that Philemon gave me some days ago after having paid a visit to Velvet Room, Inc. I still had no idea what was inside, but what I did confirm was that I had to make a decision as to whether or not I'd accept and become a legitimate occupant-slash-employee of the Room.

I scanned the crowd, looking for anyone who might have been the appointed person I was to meet tonight. So far, none of the partygoers seemed to be searching or waiting for someone like me. Suddenly, someone takes hold of my arm and drags me through the crowd. I was pulled from behind; I was not able to see the person taking me. The grasp was strong, but the hand felt soft - I was sure that it was a girl.

. . . . Didn't the news earlier said that a serial rapist was on the prowl? Am I being paranoid again?

_Dear Buddha up above the sky, I ask thee to take away the danger of reverse rape o gay rape. . . I beg you, I beg you, I beg yoooouuuu. . . ._

I prayed silently at the prospect of such a crime, but then shoo away the idea after I come face to face with my captor.

I was dragged to the exclusive upper floor for VIPs (Mutatsu's got a VIP card, so this is where he wastes away night after night). No one else was here, so I assumed it was reserved for just this meeting. The girl who had dragged me all the way here was my height, though she was obviously wearing high heels, sporting a velvet blue dress and matching gloves extending to just her elbow. Her hair was as white as the full moon, and her eyes shone with a powerful hue of gold, radiating royalty and power.

And her smile. The way her lips were curved froze every single cell in my brain, and how it gave her an air of mystery and attraction rocked every disk in my spine.

". . . . . ." I opened my mouth to speak, but no words came out. I was left looking like an idiot with a dislocated jaw.

The girl giggled and led me to the nearby couch, also gesturing towards the bottle, wine glasses, paper, and pen on the table.

After having sat down, she finally introduced herself. "Good evening. My name is Elizabeth, the older sibling of young Theo and also an occupant of the Velvet Room, Inc."

I struggled to come up with a reply, but soon answered her properly. "Ah, is that so? My name is M-"

Elizabeth managed to cut off whatever was left of my introduction. "Mr. Minato Arisato, a wielder of the Potential who has recently Awakened, albeit not completely and in a proper manner. Your statistical record according to the analysis of Theo is that your physical strength and capabilities require further training but are already impressive, while your mental capacity reflects a mind performing with grace under pressure."

I was in awe that she was able to fully recite all that, and I had to admit that it made me secretly happy to have heard such a complement from a majestic lady such as herself.

"However, your luck attributes are on a whole different league - even the goddess Fortuna would mock your unluckier-than-the-unluckiest status. You also possess very little social ties and interests in meeting more people that it would warrant you to possess very saddening stats concerning those areas."

Ouch. That was definitely a low blow.

Elizabeth then took the bottle, apparently just apple juice, opened it and then poured some of its contents into the wine glasses. I graciously took the one she handed me and eyed her with curiosity while she drank. After putting her glass down, she looked at me sternly.

"Master Philemon told me he was very much interested with your innate Potential. At first, I had imagined that you would have been very disappointing in terms of your power. I thought that my master may have made a mistake in branding you as an interesting individual, but. . . ."

Her expression softened, making me aware of her beauty. I felt my cheeks redden as her lips curved into that mystic smile. ". . . I guess I am sadly mistaken. Forgive me for such a prejudicial opinion of you, but looks can be deceiving for that matter. Your power. . . It's still a little caterpillar growing and growing, but I look forward to the day I see you spread your beautiful wings and reach for all possibilities. That is why," she then takes the pen and paper on the table, "we of the Velvet Room, Inc. are very much enthusiased to have you on board."

She hands me the paper, which was in truth a contract, and I took it as to read the content.

"Thou who hast awakened to thy Power, ye shall tread the path opened to thy eyes. A blessing raineth down from above, and the gods watching over thee favor thy strength for the will of the many; may it be for Malice, or for Good. Seek thy faces, thy forms of power, and find thy Answer to the the question Life imposes on thy Journey. Leave thy mark upon this page, and incant the promise for the road of thy choosing. . . ."

Before I read the last line, I unconsciously close my mouth and stop. Something about the last line kept me from reading it - as if it could only be said when one finally had the drive and will to carry its burden. . .

_I chooseth this faith of my own will._

Elizabeth continued to look at me, still smiling, her eyes urging me to react.

"So, what will you do now, Minato-kun?"

* * *

I gulped down, and looked back as I felt the case I brought get knocked down behind me. Before Elizabeth could make any further moves and continue to tease me, I noticed a commotion start down by the center. Curious, I shuffled awkwardly and shifted Elizabeth's attention down to the center as well. Elizabeth took a look at the scene, and suddenly her flirtatious expression left her and all that stayed was a face tinged with worry and annoyance.

"They''re here? Master didn't jest when he said he _might_ come here. . . . and Minato-kun has not yet finished signing _that _contract. . . Hmph."

She stood up and flourished a large, blue book out of nowhere then proceeded to go down. Before starting down the flight of stairs, she handed me a ruby red handgun and says "If it's possible, please leave now and accomplish our business in completion somewhere safer. I will hold down the anomalies below." She then smiles softly, just like how a normal girl would, and continues. "I hope that you will choose the right road for your Journey, Minato-kun."

Before I could say anything, Elizabeth rushes down, outwardly confusing me as to what was going on. Again, I look at the paper and feel a certain tugging inside the core of my very being. Something inside me kept stirring as I read the words constituting the very page.

**Is it not about time you listen to your heartstrings? Your heart beats in such a wonderful rhythm. . .**

. . . .? The same one from then. . . What do you mean?

_Heh, don't be a coward, kiddo. You can do this with both hands behind your back. Damn, I'm sure this is another chance to see that damsel-in-D you rescued back then!_

You mean Fuuka? W-wait, you were from then, too?!

[We are all from that time. The moment for you to accept your path has come, child. .]

Another different one. . . Well, I don't understand anything yet. What am I meant to do? What is this power? Just who are you guys?!

_You'll find answers when you stop asking and get moving. Now haul your ass and sign. Hahahaha!_

**Journeys never always begin with having a permanent aim. Just listen to the world's beat, and you are bound to see light.**

[If you accept now, you have nothing to lose. So, what say you?]

I. . . . I am. . .

I look at the contract and grip the pen tightly. _So, what will you do now, Minato-kun?_

"What I'll do, huh. . . That's easy. . ."

I set the paper on the table, putting the pen just above the line where I was supposed to sign. Every second I spent to push the pen forward felt like an eternity, weighing heavily on my shoulders.

"I. . . .chooseth this fate. . . of-"

Before I could proceed, the crowd's shouting and various noises of crashing and explosions filling Escapade propelled me to look down from the place I was in. Elizabeth was locked in some sort of battle with a. . . . kid? And many had already started to panic or react impulsively while on the scene, running for the exits.

A card appears over Elizabeth, glowing a bright blue, and then floats down to here. She then "crushes" the card with her book, with blue fragments appearing all over. Suddenly, a large caped man with a horned helmet wielding a hammer materializes of front of Elizabeth and pounds his hammer into the ground. The lights in the room flicker rapidly like Christmas lights.

Lightning pours forth from the point where the large man planted a strike with his hammer, and the waves of electricity were snaking towards the kid in a red turtleneck and tattered gray jeans. His black, spiky hair stood out more from the static in the air, and instead of running for his life, he just grins maddeningly at the blast of energy headed for him.

Suddenly, almost like what happened with Elizabeth, a card floats down towards him albeit covered in a hue of violet. As the card reaches down, he jumps and bicycle-kicks the card into a mass of purple fragments. After having done so, a lioness appeared beside him - its body shining brightly in gold, with eyes burning bloody red. The lioness's ankles were covered by crimson flames, and the same flame covered the end of its tail. It bared its fangs towards Elizabeth, revealing canines covered in what seemed like blood.

Facing the raging electric attack about to take them over, the lion roars with might. I felt the whole building tremble from the sound it made, and with only that the lightning dissipated into nothingness.

Elizabeth was taken aback with her opponent's display of strength. Taking advantage of this, the kid rushed forward and kicked her book away. While the book flew into the air, he proceeded to strike Elizabeth with multiple hits with his fists, changing positions and stances for every hit. Though managing to dodge and block some hits, Elizabeth was sent crashing into the bar. The sound shattering bottles accompanied the scene.

I could only stand and watch at the displays of power between the two. Worry suddenly started to overcome me as Elizabeth didn't rise from her place. The kid started walking towards the bar, apparently still unsatisfied with the fight. The lioness he had summoned earlier followed closely behind him, swishing its tail back and forth just like a cat enjoying its playtime with a ball of yarn.

As I continued to watch the scene, two more figures emerged from the corner. The taller of the two was dressed elegantly in a white tuxedo, with long black hair tied to a neat ponytail. His companion sported a red and gold suit, and radiated a regal aura off of him. His brown hair was slicked back neatly, with his face holding the expression of someone in constant discontent.

Suddenly, I felt the air inside Escapade change. I felt myself start to kneel down, as if some invisible force was pushing me down. Was it from those two. . .?

The pair start to walk towards the child, prompting me that they were in fact his companions and perhaps accomplices to whatever was happening tonight. Just as I look at them, I noticed that the man in the red and gold suit was holding a chain in his hand. My eyesight followed the links to its ends, and I spot a large cage by the side near the stage.

Inside the cage was a person. And it wasn't just some person, it was someone that everyone in Tatsumi Port Island knew of.

A childhood memory that I'd thought never be buried so deep suddenly resurfaces, playing in my head and giving me a chance to guess who was the redhead trapped in the cage. "That red hair. . . .but it can't be. . . ."

_Hey, M-Minato-kun. . ._

_**What is it?**_

_When we get older. . . . I p-promise to be stronger! So I can be with you!_

_**Is that so? Hahaha! Then I guess I should wait for you. . . .**_

". . . .Mitsy." Her name rang in my ears for what felt like an eternity before I again assessed the current situation. I felt every fiber of my being quiver with anxiety and fear while I continued to only be a bystander to the events laid out before me. If I don't move soon enough, Elizabeth and Mitsy would be. . . .

No.

I'm not about to let that happen.

I take Philemon's case with me, while tucking away the pen and folding the contract so that it could fit in my breast-pocket.

**I believe it is time for the second movement, yes?**

Damn right it is. You guys better help me more this time around.

[Hahahaha. Interesting. Then if it has come to this, then I will lend whatever power I can for now.]

What do you mean?

[You have not yet reached the peak of your power, therefore I am still a long ways from being used for your battles. Child, make do for now.]

_Kukukuku. I guess it's time we start rockin' and rollin', kiddo!_

'Nuff said. Let's go.

Out of instinct, I take the red handgun Elizabeth gave me to hold and point it to my temple. The coldness of that metal bullet hole didn't even faze me, rather it felt even more welcoming.

I can still run if I wanted to, and just forget about all of this, but. . .

_So, what will you do now, Minato-kun?_

_Minato-kun. . . . I p-promise to be stronger!_

There was no fucking way in hell that I was running from this.

I close my eyes.

I grip the gun tightly.

_**[There's no turning back now. Ready?]**_, all three asked.

Who even said that I was gonna turn back? It's time that I began this Journey.

I pulled the trigger.

* * *

Life was so fucking boring.

It always seemed that way to anyone who held power. And for someone like Junichi Hisagi, the only fun thing left to do was to crush anyone who talked big and said that they were strong. Of course, after he'd pummel the shit outta them, they'd be begging for their lives. He'd always hate it when they did, signifying that they had nothing but air in them - they were all talk about having strength and such.

And from Junichi has experienced the world's cruelty firsthand, he was sure no one had the right to just bail on words.

He knew that he was like those weak assholes back then - all he had was a tough attitude to back up whatever he said. But where did that lead him? Simple. It had led to the death of someone he promised to protect. Someone he cherished. She cried for him in her last moments, asking for help and for him to fulfill his promise.

Yet all he did was silently watch in horror and break that promise.

From that point onward, he had made himself stronger for the reason that he wanted to rid himself of all weaknesses and so that he can make the bastards who killed her pay. Even as he went on to become so strong and slayed those men he had so wanted to pay, he found no solace in his new-found strength nor did he feel satisfaction from having made the ones responsible pay for what they did. His bottled up emotions kept bubbling and boiling, to the point that he was constantly battle-hungry with the desire to kill as he had pleased.

What else was Junichi supposed to do?

Soon enough, he had met _that_ guy. After having had the chance to speak with _him_, he finally had something worthwhile to do, a task that would allow Junichi to utilize his strength to the fullest and rid the world of all the unimportant shit that it had.

"If it's for the memory of sensei, then I would gladly make the world face my wrath as they turn to ashes. . . ."

Yes, he would show them the intensity of his past, and make them see what it truly means to hate the world and revolt against everything after you have been made a fool of by life; after it has taken everything away from you. Soon, the weak Junichi would fade, and all that would be left was the vessel for the ultimate force that drives true strength and unshaken stances against life. . .

. . . Pure wrath.

It was only some months ago when he and the others started moving to finally enact the grand plan - the arrival of an almighty being that will become the key for them to achieve the ultimate power. And tonight, Junichi was assigned together with his two companions to retrieve one of the Selected for the oncoming Genesis Ritual. Since the plan has already reached the phase where every move was crucial, failure was definitely out of the options. But, as long as the other _two_ were around, success was the only thing in front of them

Junichi knew that the man in red and gold wasn't just someone to mess with, especially since he has a habit of "wanting everything." Money, women, power, success, the world - his greed far exceeded any human desire. He made sure that he always had what he wanted, and didn't care about anything else as long as he got his grubby mitts on it. This was why Junichi was constantly annoyed with Shoji Misaki.

Junichi frequently got into arguments with Shoji, since most of their opinions and ideals opposed one another's. Most of the time, Shoji gets sidetracked from missions just because of his own avarice, and Junichi made sure that he got a beating because of that. But Junichi had to admit, Shoji's powered that rivaled his was still worthy of respect and admiration. Whenever he did try to give Shoji a proper beating, it always turned into a heated sparring session.

The other man, who was dressed in his white tux set and sported a ponytail, was the one man that Junichi would not dare cross nor disobey. Although they got the missions from _him_, _he _always tasked Whitey to lead the group. And because of his abilities, Yamato Hijiri never failed to deliver when it came to successful job completions.

Yamato was someone who radiated a kingly presence, and Junichi had to say, even he was impressed that someone like Shoji would actually listen to Yamato. In and out of missions, Yamato's personality never changed much - cool, calm, collected, coupled with a cunning and vicious line of thinking and planning. In battle, he boasted of skill that far surpassed anyone Junichi has ever thought was strong. Hell, even Yamato may be on par with _him_, for all Junichi knew.

Junichi has also witnessed firsthand how Yamato would put himself above others - and he always treated anyone else undeserving to be way out of his league. In fights, Yamato never attacked "worms" and only dealt with those who seemed to be on a different level of strength or those who had interested him. But if any "worm" tried reaching for Yamato, the only thing left for them was to get cut down by his sheer power. His thinking of superiority leads him to disliking those below him, and he made sure none of them had a mere pittance of his aura.

The ruse they started on Escapade was only so that the people would instantly get out and have none remember their faces. Then they proceeded to hunt down the Selected one out of the fleeing rodents and leave. But what was annoying was the white-haired bitch who had the audacity to challenge Junichi and attempt to rescue their target.

Yamato was kind enough to let him fight, which Junichi appreciated much after having had a rough idea of the woman's strength. Sure, he was impressed with her combat prowess once they had began, but everything got boring once he started getting serious. Even Sekhmet didn't want to waste time on this "poor display of skill that doesn't even have the right to be called a fight."

"Oi, Yamato. Do I finish this now, or what?" Junichi asked.

". . . . Do what you want. I'm pulling out for now, since _he's_ calling me. I'm leaving you in Shoji's care."

"! Hey, you can't just do that! At least send him back by himself!"

Shoji smirked. "What's wrong, Meathead? Don't wanna get babysitted by someone like me? Pity, 'cause I was looking forward to it. Hahahaha!"

Yamato shot me a look. "Obey, Junichi. Once you're done with the white-haired occupant of the Room, bring the Selected with you back to base."

Junichi grumbled in disgust. "Tch, damn leader. . . Always bossing _me_ around. How come it's not that shit-for-brains Shoji? Grrrrrr. . . ."

Shoji snickered at Junichi. "'Cause brats like you can't be allowed to do things alone! Moron!"

Before Junichi could turn and tackle Shoji, Yamato snapped his fingers and said, "Stand down, imbeciles. Something important has to be done. I'm leaving, so I hope both of you can deliver."

Shoji and Junichi froze at their spots and nodded at Yamato. After confirming that they were going to do this properly whether they liked it or not, Yamato pulled out a gem from his pocket and dropped it on the ground. Once done, he stomped on it and made sure to crush it properly.

". . . . Tartarus." Once he had stated the place he wished to be, Yamato disappeared after glowing a blinding white.

Shoji took of the chairs and sat on it, before pointing the bar and saying "Brat, hurry it up. I know you're not done yet, so you better do it quickly. Besides, I don't like chicks like that getting touched by brutes like you."

Junichi scoffed at Shoji's remark. "Says the bastard who bangs girls in Arqa like there was no fucking tomorrow. . ."

As Junichi reached the bar, Elizabeth was still laid on the ground. She began to stir, but her efforts to get up were futile.

"Tsk. This is goddamn boring. I pull out Sekhmet and that's all there's to it? Hmph. But I gotta say, aunty, you've got some balls charging up at me earlier. Guess the Room's full of weaklings like you, huh?! I bet even Philemon's scared shitless of our boss!"

Junichi spat on the ground then pulled Elizabeth up by dragging her hair. "But it won't matter now, since you're about to die now. Any last words?"

". . . .ile. . .t. . .ik. . .t. . ."

"What was that? I couldn't hear you, you have to be louder than that!" Junichi then landed an uppercut right in Elizabeth's gut, leaving her spitting out blood and gasping for breath.

"So, what did you say, bitch?"

"M-master Phile. . .mon. . .isn't like. . .t-that. . . "

"Pfft, that's it? How boring. But I don't care." Junichi then concentrates and makes a card appear over his head. He uses his free hand to grab the card, but instead of crushing it he then slowly holds it in his hand. The card glows brightly and morphs into something long, forming a weapon - a mace.

"Like it? It's my Fusion Weapon, Warblood. My weapon was created from the very power that Sekhmet possesses It increases my power by seven times, and gets even stronger when my prey's blood stains its very body." Junichi licked his lips and held Elizabeth's hair tighter, causing her to flinch.

"So, this is goodbye already. I hope you enjoy your death by my hand. Hahahaha!" Junichi raised his mace, readying himself to connect the weapon onto Elizabeth's temple. For Junichi, time seems to have slowed down as he relishes each moment that brings him closer to his desire for bloodshed. Everything else right now wasn't worth his attention.

Junichi hears a faint sound, as if Shoji was shouting some inaudible order. _Like I care, the bastard should learn to shut the fuck up when I'm busy-_

Everything stopped.

The mace fell onto the floor.

Elizabeth was released from her painful hold.

Junichi looked down to his chest, and as his shirt started to get dyed with crimson that seemed to flow out of his body like water, he saw what had caused the mess.

Two thin, pointed blades jutted out of his chest. Someone had stabbed him from behind.

"It's not nice to pick on girls, you bastard. That's why I'll make both of you pay."

As Junichi's sight started to fade while he fell on his feet, he would not forget the color that would forever keep a pang of anger into his being.

Deep, sapphire blue.

And the young man stared at him with orbs that shone with power completely different from the strength he knew of.

"I'm sorry, but you gave me no choice," the attacker said.

". . . . .b-as. . . .tard. . .can't. . . .e. . .hap. .en. . .ng. ."

And Junichi sank into a deep slumber.

* * *

Unreal.

Nothing else can describe this surge of power I was feeling right now.

This was completely different from when I rescued Fuuka. Right now, new-found energy surged through my veins. My movements were faster, more battle-oriented. My reflexes sharpened to such an extent as well.

[This is to be expected. During the time of your very _rude_ Awakening, you accessed only what was 3 percent of your total power.]

Only t-three percent?!

**Be it on a note that during your Awakening, I was the only one who had provided for the Spirit you had utilized. Spirit is what we would refer to as the energy released by the Soul in order for a specialized power to manifest. Agi was what you had been able to use back at that time.**

That's amazing stuff. . . . So, what things can I do for now?

_Listen well, kid! Don't expect much yet, since all we can do for now isn't even worth shit! You can basically use Tarunda to decrease that smirky-red'n'gold dude's attack power, burn him with Agi, and cure yourself with Salvation. For fighting, ya got Duality Master to support your use of two one-handed swords. Capice?_

Yeah, I got it more or less. Basically, I can lower his guard, use flames to assist me in damaging him, heal myself, and swing the two swords I have.

_That ain't all, kiddo. Salvation's gonna save your ass only twice, since your Spirit's leaking out continuously right now like crazy and you can't control it yet. Those swords you have are Fusion Weapons, born from the power that we, your three Personae, have. _

[That is correct. The gun you have used is called a Mock Evoker, as it does not emulate your full power after an Awakened state. You are only operating at about fifteen percent Spirit capacity for now, plus your Fusion Weapons are not fully stable. I advise you do not swing them recklessly.]

**The current course of action that we are given as of now is to weaken the enemy, intimidate them enough to make them flee and then proceed with taking the females somewhere safe. We have no idea as to what level of strength our opponent is in, so we suggest that you react accordingly and safely. Other than that. . . .**

_**[Good luck, kid.]**_

. . . . Thanks, you guys.

Before I got anymore sappy with my three properly acquainted Personae, I lay Elizabeth to rest onto a nearby wall and proceed to walk towards the man dressed in brown hair. While I had been busy moving Elizabeth to a safer position, he had been busy healing his comrade.

"Damn brat. . . .tsk." A card floats down from above his head, and in a split second he grabs the card and crushes it at the same time, allowing purple fragments to rain all around him.

"Midas, Salvation."

Behind him, a large figure wearing a red cape and red and gold armor appears behind him, wearing a mask over his face. A grand crown was positioned atop his head, glittering in the most luxurious glow of gold that I have ever seen. The figure pulled out his golden sword out of his scabbard, then slashed the air above the kid I stabbed earlier. Suddenly, bright light encircled the boy and the wound on his chest disappeared together with the blood that had spilled out. After that, "Midas" disappeared.

The man then turned to me, bearing a face painted with mad enjoyment, for some reason. "Oi, you. Blue."

I didn't inch from my position. "What is it?"

"You just put me through the annoying task of having to carry this welp back home. That's not very nice, you know."

"You should know that he was bullying my friend, and he deserved what was coming to him. You will, too, Grease. Since you've put someone important in that cage, that is."

The man started chuckling, much to my chagrin. "Grease, huh? You like my hair? Not much of a nickname there, Blue. Although," Grease then pulled on the chain, making it rattle and somehow taunting me to make a move, "I am surprised that you would actually know how important this lady is. Hehehehe. Tell me, is she your woman? Or perhaps a concubine - seeing as you already have such a fine looking lady over there, as well."

"Neither. They're just friends. Now that I've taken one of them back, I would like to have the lady in that cage be freed," I said, glaring.

Grease began laughing loudly. "Like hell I'm just gonna give her, you sonuvabitch! If you want something that badly. . . ."

A card once more appears above Grease's head, glowing with purple aura. As it falls down, he grabs and crushes it in quick fashion, making purple fragments rain down onto the ground.

". . . .you'll just have to take it by force."

I point the Mock Evoker to my head, and reply just before pulling the trigger: "You're on, Grease."

*BANG!*

As blue shards enveloped my surroundings, I place my hands into empty space and imagine holding two identical swords made of the constituents of the Spirit flowing out of my body. In a split second, two swords have materialized out of thin air; the one on my left looked like some enlarged knife with jagged edges on the part used for cutting; and the one on my right was silvery in color, as if it was made up of light.

I began to walk slowly towards Grease, only to find him holding what seemed to be some sort of long whip. As I got a better look, it wasn't your ordinary whip - it was made up of gold and silver links intertwining into one long chain. He swung it from side to side, indicating that he did plan to use it like a whip. The end looked like the type of hook found on cranes.

I hastened my steps and soon found myself running towards Grease. Once I was a good seven feet away from him, his chain whip snaked from behind and gashed my left shoulder. As I started to trip and fall, I use my momentum and roll to the side, actually dodging another strike from behind.

As I felt blood and pain seep out from my wound, I numbed the feeling and stood back up. I focused my Spirit and readied myself for another attack.

"Tarunda."

A flurry of colors surround Grease, and I could feel that something was changed about the air of power around him. I dashed forward, facing the hook and chain without fear as it lashed towards me. I block the hook with the sword of light and then entangle the chain with the knife-like sword. I yank at full power and manage to get Grease flying into the air. I leapt and used my momentum to somersault in the free space, and as I turned I was face to face with Grease. A look of surprise was shown on his face, as if unable to believe what I just did. I propel myself forward and manage to slash his chest and right shoulder. He winces in pain from the attack, and then I follow up by kicking him down and readying my Spirit for another attack.

"Eat this - Agi!"

Grease resembled a meteor as he fell to the ground - burning in flames and suddenly crashing into the earth. After having landed properly, I heal myself using Salvation and prepare myself. Just then, I realize that I was huffing and puffing.

[Your consecutive attacks were good, however your body is feeling the toll of having used so much Spirit when in fact you're not using a proper means to fully draw out a stable power.]

Hey, I'm getting the job done, aren't I?

_Just be careful, you idiot boy. Salvation's a high tier Spirit skill, which means that as you are now you'll be going home crawling at this rate of how you use your skills!_

**They are correct. Use your Spirit wisely, if you wish for you and your friend to see the light of day again.**

Tch. Then I'll have to do this in a much more economical way.

I look back to where Grease landed, and see him standing awkwardly. His clothes were quite tattered, and he was smoking from the flames I had used earlier. His hair was now messy, with strands covering his forehead. But his face didn't show any anger nor annoyance - he smirked, as if being content from this outcome.

"I was thinking that you'd be some boring type of challenge, but I guess I made a mistake of underestimating you, Blue. Now there's something I want from you, and I hope you give it to me."

I cock my brow, curious to his behavior. "What is it?"

"I want to spill your blood and paint this place in its shade! Midas, Heat Riser!"

The card appears over his head, and once he had crushed it into countless fragments, the king-like figure appears and raises its hand. An aura of multiple colors engulf Grease, and somehow his aura of power seemed much more dangerous now.

"Come," he said, urging me to strike him down.

I ran towards Grease at full speed. He swung the chain at me, forming an arc then lashing the hook straight for my direction. I parry the hook with one of swords then continue moving towards him. Once close by, I swung the knife-like sword, confident that I was going to hit him. Grease snickers at me, and just then I feel a sharp pain behind me - the hook sank deep into my back, connecting with my left shoulder blade. I grit my teeth and bite back tears and the screams of pain in my throat.

"What's the matter kid? I hope you can do better than that! C'MON!" Grease yanked on the chains, and I felt even more intense pain and blood gush out from my wound. I was unable to bear it and finally shout in agony, as if my back was being torn to pieces.

Grease yanks again and I get pulled towards him. As I neared him, he lands a strong body blow into me. I felt the impact shatter some ribs and thoroughly damage me, leaving me to spit out blood. As I kneel down on the ground, Grease steps on the hook end of his weapon and pushes the hook deeper.

An agonizing scream escapes me. Pain flowed all throughout my body, as if it was what made up every single thing flowing through my veins.

Grease laughed loudly, his voice echoing through Escapade. "What's wrong, Blue?! This can't be all, right?! Where's the fucking want to take back that bitch?! Huh?! You disappoint me! Hahahahahaha!"

He continues to step on my back, no longer just on the hook. Each impact rocked my body, and every nerve howled in agony. Blood flowed out of my mouth like saliva. I felt my Spirit start to drain all of a sudden, and my body felt much heavier.

_This is bad, kid! Your Spirit's leaking like crazy! At this rate, you're gonna have ta run for the hills or kick the bucket!_

Shit, can't I do anything else? I gotta heal up! I can still use Salvation again, right?

**Your Spirit right now is insufficient. Your Soul has turrned far too unstable to collect Spirit for a proper skill use.**

[This may be the end. . .]

. . . .!

"You've gotta be kidding me, I can't die yet. . . ."

Grease stomped on my head, then asking "What'd you say, kid?" He then started stepping on my the hook once more, finally sinking it deep into my left shoulder blade.

I gritted my teeth, still tasting iron inside my mouth. The sword of light shattered into countless fragments of bright blue, leaving me with one empty hand and the knife-like sword on the left. I ignored the pain as I slowly started to stand up, refusing to just waste away all that's left of me.

I wasn't broken just yet.

"Tch, persistent little shit, aren't ya?" Grease's voice was masked with irritation. If anyone had to guess, his patience had already run dry. "Then I think it's about time we end this, right Blue? Yamato's gonna have my head if I don't take off now, and good ol' Shoji wants to keep every part of himself intact for _that day_. Hehehehehe." He then pulled out the hook from my shoulder, causing me to cry out in twisting pain. Blood again gushed out, and I felt it running down my arm and to my sword.

Grease, or Shoji for that matter, then started swinging his chain in the air in a circle. The hook and some links in the chain glittered with rubies, creating some sort of red design onto the gray circle swishing in the air. Shoji's body started to radiate a purple aura, while his irises glowed bright yellow.

"Golden Touch of the Mighty King desiring permanent wealth from this barren world, deliver thy riches onto the Soul of this mortal who desires everything but nothing."

The air around us change with Shoji's incantation, and suddenly the gravity starts pulling me back to the ground. It takes all my effort to keep kneeling down on one leg while resisting the pull and the urge to pass out.

_This is bad! Run for it, kid! He's using his Omega Anima! You're in deep shit if ya don't get away now!_

"Let golden ichor flow in my veins, and allow me to strip all of their earthly possessions."

Shoji continues to spin the chain-whip in the air, and I could feel that he was preparing to strike me anytime now.

"I didn't know I'd have to use this on someone like you. You're a pain in the ass, y'know? But you won't be interfering anymore! After you, you're lady friend is next, and we'll be sacrificing Reddy over there! HahahahahHAHAHAHAHA! Eat this, Avariadyne!"

He lashed out his whip at me, glowing a bright golden color that somehow felt like it could melt down anything that touched. Just looking at it hurt my eyes.

As it neared me, time slowed and all that I had done felt like it had been wasted. Everything I've done up to now was just a waste of time.

Elizabeth was gonna die.

Mitsuru was gonna die.

But before them, my blood had to spill first.

I closed my eyes, and prepared for the worse.

_**(You're just gonna give up? You're not going to get up? How pitiful.)**_

I'm done for, anyway you look at it.

_**(What about your friends, aren't you going to save them?)**_

I deserve this. I'm gonna get them killed. At least I'll go first.

_**(Hahahaha. It seems as though you understand the fate you have chosen. Now, stand up and prove your will. It is not yet over.)**_

Fate. . . .?

Suddenly, I remember the contract in my pocket - the same contract that would have me employed as an official worker of Velvet Room, Inc. and release my true power.

I took out the contract I had left in my breast pocket and unfold it.

_Thou who hast awakened to thy Power, ye shall tread the path opened to thy eyes. A blessing raineth down from above, and the gods watching over thee favor thy strength for the will of the many; may it be for Malice, or for Good. Seek thy faces, thy forms of power, and find thy Answer to the the question Life imposes on thy Journey. Leave thy mark upon this page, and incant the promise for the road of thy choosing._

I release the knife-like sword and place my bloodied hand on the paper, making sure that I have my very own blood mark the contract.

I felt the air around me change - the gravity of Shoji's power was no longer binding me down. As I stood, I felt something appear in my right hand.

A cobalt blue handgun, almost similar to the Mock Evoker.

I notice a few feet away that the case I brought with me was open, with the insides already gone. I then knew what the content was, and I was holding on to it right now.

Without hesitation, I point the gun to my temple and stare straight ahead into Shoji's attack without fear. As it neared, I exhale and forget about the pain.

About the fear.

About hopelessness.

All I think of is power - to save the ones I had to save right now.

_**[Say it. You know the words.]**_

"I chooseth this fate of my own free will."

The hook crept closer.

"Per. ."

The color of gold shone brighter.

". .so. ."

Shoji grinned madly, sure of victory.

". . .na!"

I pull trigger.

*BANG!*

A bright blue light enveloped everything.

* * *

AN: Sorry if this is the only long chapter I've made so far. I have a tendency making important things way longer, so expect that major plot events would be longer than usual.

- Arsony


	7. I'll Protect You Like Last Time

Velvet Room, Inc.

* * *

Hey guys, Arsony here! It's been a LOOOOONG while, so I'm really sorry for this super late update. I encountered schedule, computer, parental, and school-related problems along the span of, whatthef- 3 months?! I was out not updating. So please, forgive me. I ain't having this on hiatus any time soon, but updates may take a little time, though. I'll make sure they won't take like 3 months. Srsly.

I think this was too draggy, so please comment on any problems you see or useless stuff I need to take out. My previous laptop gave up on me, and together with it my hard drive. This was redone from scratch, and I hope it wasn't rushed.

Thanks to JasonOrgXIII for the BGM suggestion. I've been meaning to add it before, but sadly it kept slipping my mind. So, I added one here during the climax of the fight, and hopefully you and other readers enjoy it.

So here it is, the 7th chapter of Velvet Room, Inc. Please enjoy, and don't kill me. T^T

* * *

DISCLAIMER: Persona 3 and all things associated with it is owned by Atlus. Seriously, they do. You must be high if you think it's someone else's.

* * *

CHAPTER 7: I'll Protect You Like Last Time

Mitsuru Kirijo knew all too well that wishing upon a star never brings you the things you want in life. Everything that you want can only be achieved through your own blood, sweat, and tears, and that was what she had learned the hard way as she was raised to become the Group's leader.

But somehow, the wish she made last night came true. And just what did she ask that star up in the sky?

"Even if it's only once, I'd like to see the person I had fallen for again. . ." she asked, deeply planting hopes in her heart where her cold emotions would not reach.

For what reason did she fall in love with such a person while she was still young? That boy back then was the only one who showed her true compassion, kindness, and care during her childhood years that her father was barely home. They'd take walks through the streets of Iwatodai, wondering about and taking in the sights. They'd go to Naganaki Shrine to pay respects, try their fortune, or just stay about the playground. And they'd even spend days just taking naps under the old sakura tree near the now Iwatodai Apartment.

Before becoming such good buddies, she still remembered how they had met - when she saw her life flash before her eyes as time slowed and a fast moving vehicle was propelling itself towards her, that was when she was saved by the blue-haired boy who had fierce eyes filled with strength and passion, willing to risk it all even for someone he barely knew.

After having gotten to know each other while resting near the shrine, since she got a sprain and wanted to rest, Mitsuru never once forgot the name of a certain blue-haired boy that become someone she had learned to cherish for a long time.

_The name's Minato, Minato Arisato! Just call me Minato, 'kay Mitsy?_

_**M-Mitsy? Why that. . .?**_

_Weeeeellll. . . . It's much easier for me to remember! And it's got a nice ring to it, since I chose it as your nickname! Hahahaha!_

_**My nickname? *giggle* I've never had one before. . . That means a lot, Minato.**_

_No sweat! Once you''ve recovered, let's hang out lots!_

_**Hahaha, sure! But for now, I've got to go home first. The maids must be angry already. . . .**_

_Then give me the directions. I'll carry you home, piggyback! Hop on!_

_**W-wait! I can just call for-**_

_No complaints! Let's just hurry so you can rest and then we'll play soon!_

_**. . . . .*nod*.**_

And for a period of two weeks, they did so. At times, she even invited Minato to her house, much to her servants' chagrin. Even if that had been the case, Mitsuru didn't pay any heed to their reaction. Her father grew fond of Minato, proven by how well the boy entertained Takeharu in games of shogi or just when they had time to talk while drinking tea. When they were together, Mitsuru and Minato often enjoyed eating lots while watching their favorite anime shows together, or just spent hours sharing stories and experiences. Mitsuru was sure that what she had felt for him grew from friendship and blossomed into something else, but she was unsure as to how she'd let Minato know.

Minato seemed to be someone truly reliable, courageous, and caring. He never complained about how he Mitsuru had life better, and he never showed it either. Whenever they were together, Mitsuru was sure that Minato radiated the very essence of life itself, and he confirmed this by showing her that he thoroughly enjoyed the mere thought of living and seeing the world. And whenever he did so, his eyes were aflame with such a passion no one could ever match.

That always seemed to pull at Mitsuru's heartstrings.

Mitsuru was sure, as young as she was, that she felt fear of rejection. Though she was happy about being friends with Minato, she wanted to become something more than that. And she promised herself that by the time she had returned to Iwatodai, she'd have found enough stronger to convey her feelings to the boy.

_**Hey, M-Minato-kun. . .**_

_What is it?_

_**When we get older. . . . I p-promise to be stronger! So I can be with you!**_

_Is that so? Hahaha! Then I guess I should wait for you. . . ._

_**Please do! We'll be back soon! Daddy says that we're only going to Yakushima for a meeting, so it won't take long. Maybe we'll have come back during the celebration for the opening of the Moonlit Bridge!**_

_Let's make a promise, then! Let's meet after the celebration then have lots of fun together! I look forward to how strong you get over the time you leave._

Contrary to what her father told her, Mitsuru and Takeharu weren't just in for some meeting over at Yakushima. They were there for three reasons: to confirm whether or not Mitsuru did have the Potential; to begin her training for Shadow combat; and to meet with a business partner's heir. As young as she was, her father told her that it was appropriate for her to meet someone her age to get to know in order to develop a proper relationship in the future that can help the Group in any way possible.

For Mitsuru, she knew that she only had one course of action to do about this "meetings."

She naturally rejected it.

She believed that her feelings were for Minato only, and she still had a promise to keep until she got back. She had placed great hope in what adults deemed as "childish romance."

The week at Yakushima flew by, and within that time Mitsuru had already gained a vast range of skills and abilities - strategizing, analyzing situations, excellent combat performance, and many more. By the time they were on the boat trip bound for Iwatodai, Mitsuru thought with full confidence that she had gained enough strength to convey her feelings. It was time she fulfilled that promise.

_**When we get older. . . . I p-promise to be stronger! So I can be with you!**_

But sadly, the promise was never seen through to the end.

After having arrived at Iwatodai, she found out from the Group that Minato was included in a car accident over at the opening of Moonlit Bridge. During that incident, his parents were taken from him. All because her the Group had unwittingly released something that wasn't supposed to be trampled with.

Death.

A sinister being that needs no titles other than the name that it goes by.

And it brought the boy she cared for nothing but despair and sadness.

Shortly after the incident, Minato was put in the care of the Kirijo Group, albeit in a different location. Soon after, he was transferred from place to place, constantly being handed off to some foster family or known relatives for a period of time and then was shipped off somewhere else. And during this period, Mitsuru never got to talk to him again.

For ten years, Mitsuru Kirijo kept with her hopes of being able to one day still find Minato and honestly tell him how she felt, how she wanted for him to stay by her side always.

This hope shrank with time, but never faded away. At first, she practically rejected every suitor or arrangement she faced as she believed that Minato would soon be with her. As time flew and her hopes shriveled into a small place in her heart left unfrozen from the "Empress of Ice" that she became, so did her feelings for the blue-haired boy. Weeks just before having attended the party at Escapade, she finally gave a suitor a chance and accepted his offer of marriage and accompanying her to Escapade, yet she only did so because of business purposes. Nothing more, nothing less.

And just when she finally tries to finally cover her heart in nothing but ice, she looked up to the diamonds up above the heavens and gave her hopes one last shot, before finally setting it free and encasing herself in the cold, hard shell of ice.

But much to her surprise, that shell did not have the chance to complete itself.

All the ice melted, once Mitsuru finally woke from her captivity.

Curious as to why she was in a cage, or was asleep for that matter, she started to rise and took a look around her surroundings.

She saw a man in a red and gold coat standing a few feet from her, with a boy dressed in a red turtleneck and tattered jeans lying on the ground. Was that child dead. . .?

A bright light made Mitsuru close her eyes shut to protect them. Once she was sure it was dying down, she started to squint and search for the source of the light. Once she had located its origin, what she had found was a teenager pointing a gun to his head, standing with a firm stance albeit seemingly appearing bloodied and bruised. In his left hand was a sword that resembled some sort of knife. Behind him, three silhouettes were taking humanoid shapes though still totally unrecognizable to Mitsuru. But something else had captured her attention.

_**It can't be. . . . But. . . Is he. . . .?!**_

She grabbed onto the cage's bars and kept scanning the features of the boy.

Blue hair.

A face full of determination.

And eyes that burned with passion, with all of the intensity of his life and strength.

"Minato-kun. . . .!"

* * *

I felt unbeatable.

Power surged through me. The pain that came from my injuries disappeared like magic, and a familiar warmth flowed through my body. I felt my Spirit fill up back to full. The bright light that engulfed the room earlier had finally started to dim a bit.

For some reason, the powerful attack Shoji released did hit me and sent wave after wave of pain through my body yet the power that flowed through this "Complete Awakening" barely saved my skin. It acted just in the nick of time, before i got too badly hurt and patched me up back to 100%.

**I believe applause is in order.**

[Agreed.]

_Heh, this kid's got balls, y'know._

After hearing the voices and realizing they weren't in my head, I wheeled around to find all three floating behind me.

The one to my left looked like a cross between a cyborg and a white mannequin, with his white and gray colored limbs. His hair was as thick as mine, but was white as sheet. A red scarf was bound around him, and an ornate lyre hung on his back.

The second one was almost like the first, albeit only having white as his color. He clutched his chest with his right hand, with his thick hair covering the right side of his face. Some sort of pillar with wings hovered behind him, as it seemed to be unattached from him.

The third, positioned in their middle, wore some sort of coat with white gloves and boots. His boots showed no sign of him possessing proper feet, just like the other two. Coffins encircled him, bound around him with chains. His head gave me goosebumps - as if it was a cross between a metallic bear trap and an obscurely shaped human skull.

**You may call me Orpheus,** spoke the one with the lyre.

_Thanatos. I hope you take good care of that sword - that's mine,I thought you should know, _ said the one in the middle.

[I am Messiah. With the growth of your power, you grow closer to fully controlling me.] said by the one to my right.

"Orpheus. . . . Thanatos. . . Messiah. . ." I looked at the three of them and felt awed by this kind of power - power that was lurking deep inside the recesses of my very Soul.

Suddenly, I remember them having mentioned that there were some sort of "Thrones of Power" deep in my Soul. I turned to them and asked about it.

**These "Thrones of Power" represent your current strength as the Wildcard. The three of us already occupy three of the seats, and 12 still remain to be filled.**

[However, your unpredictable growth as the Wildcard will not be limiting you to a total of only 15.]

_We're pretty sure that you'll have more Thrones in your Soul if you get strong enough, anyway. Enough chit-chat, we've got a mofo to dice and a D.I.D. to save!_

I nod at Thanatos and turn my attention towards Shoji. His expression was a cross between confusion and surprise, as if he had somehow already predicted the outcome of this situation but didn't think it would ever have come to this point.

I firmed my battle stance and exhaled sharply, causing a gust to tear away from me and sweep through the room. I felt some sort of flow of Spirit in my left arm, and as I directed my attention there so I found the knife-like sword, Thanatos' sword, glow a cool shade of cerulean. The edges that were cracked were getting repaired all of a sudden, and the blade showed luster far more than it had earlier.

_Ohohoho, seems like your Spirit can also repair your Fusion Weapons like this. . . . Pretty nifty._

"Did it get buffed as well? Are there any kind of additional strength on it from my replenished Spirit?" I inquired.

_There's none. But, seeing the flow of power ya have right now, I guess we can do _that.

I blinked. "Do what?"

_A useful battle technique for those inclined to fighting more with just weapons and less on magic. It's called Weapon Raid._

"Sounds good. What happens and what do I do?"

_Easy. Control your Spirit flow and steadily supply it inside the Fusion Weapon. Then, once it's stable enough, rush at your prey like hell and just attack. The Raid's gonna push through even without you or your opponent knowing._

"That's pretty simple. By the way, how come you're the only one out right now explaining the Raid and stuff?" I asked.

_Right now, you're holding my baby like a sissy, so I'm out. I'm current Persona ya got on, since you're stable now and only the Persona corresponding to the Fusion Weapon can be used for the Weapon for maximum effectivity in battle. Otherwise, put on that noisy bard if you wanna die with a rusty knife in your left hand._

"Don't be such a grouch when explaining. By the way, Thanatos. . ."

_What?_

". . . . What are the odds of me winning?"

_. . . . I'd say 15% for now._

It was that low? I had to push harder, then. But still, 15 was better than nothing. It didn't mean that I was gonna lose terribly, either.

My top priority at that moment was the retrieval of Mitsuru. Once I have her, Shoji will be unable to use her as a sort of shield or bargaining ticket. I couldn't take any more chances with this. After having Awakened fully and finally having used an Evoker, I had been able to estimate just how strong Shoji was.

And with how a red aura and warning symbols covered him all over, I was sure that he was stronger than he was letting on.

_Kid. Hold the sword like how a murderer who stabs from the top holds it._

I followed Thanatos's instruction and did so, albeit being a little confused as to what was happening. After so, I concentrated my Spirit into a single, uniform design so that it can be absorbed by Thanatos' sword more efficiently. I assumed a stance that I remembered reading in a manga, pretending that the sword was a kunai.

Suddenly, a surge flows through my whole body and in the next moment, I found myself dashing towards Shoji. He reacted with shock written all over his face, but still recovered quickly and started swinging his chain in arc again - he was preparing for another Omega Anima.

As the golden-hued chains wrapped in swirling golden pools of energy snaked towards me at an incredible speed, I flinched and thought of how to counteract it. While I concentrated on moving into another direction, my body disobeyed me and continued in the direction I was currently headed for.

"Shit! Why the heck can't I move properly?!"

_Relax. You're in Weapon Raid mode right 'bout now. Since you've got my Grave Maker on, you're body's moving according to my battle instincts. Capice?_

"Should've told me sooner!"

_Meh, you need to get the hang of this. Just go with the flow, and I assure you that you'll beat the crap outta him in the next few seconds._

I unconsciously smile and relax myself. The fact that I had something better in my sleeve right now gave me the assurance that I could pay Shoji back for earlier.

As the chain's sharp end came to meet me, I allowed Thanatos' power to fill my body and take over. A hue of dark gray surrounded me, and suddenly I was dodging the chain, with its end missing my left cheek by mere inches.

At the back of my head, the thought of the chain changing its momentum and striking me from behind appeared. I was then hoisted several feet into the air, and as I turned to look below I found my thoughts to have been correct - the chain was now in a U-shape, having had made a turn aftef it missed me.

"So you finally Awakened properly, huh? Sorry Blue, but that won't make a difference - we're still on a different level!"

Shoji's aura changed from purple to gold, and I felt the air get thick with the essence of his power. Though I sort of felt nauseated, I kept pressing on towards him after landing and constantly dodging the assaults coming from his chain attacks.

Shoji retracted the chain and then swung it in an arc by his side. He then lashed out with the chain, which moved differently from before. Just then, the chain spun around me, and I realized his plan a little too late - he planned to wrap the chain around me and bind me into one place.

_Shit, I've had enough dodging. Warm-up's done, kiddo. We're going aggressive now._

Without warning, Thanatos moves my body towards the nearest arc of the chain that now surrounded me. I then found myself slashing at the links of the chain, and the impact of when the blade hit the links vibrated through the room. Even I felt myself shake a bit.

"Fucking useless! No one will ever break Gleipnir once I've had it covered with Golden Touch!" Shoji laughed.

"_We'll see about that, retard._" Surprising me slightly, Thanatos' words actually came out of my mouth. Focusing back on the offensive attack, Grave Maker continued to push against Shoji's Gleipnir. I exerted my Spirit into the sword and focused it onto the area currently slashing against the links. The loop created by Shoji's chains grew smaller, and I knew by then that I had to act fast. I urged Thanatos to go faster, and he went and obliged.

I retract the sword and then start madly slashing at the links with mind-boggling speed. "Break, you piece of crap, BREAK!"

I spun the Grave Maker from its knife-hold and held it high, then brought it down viciously.

_Kid, now!_

"Thanatos! TEMPEST SLASH!"

Though I only made one slash, I felt like I swung the blade two more times during that duration. In a flash, three blue lines crossed the air where the links were hit, and the diced pieces dissipated into dust in mid-air.

Shoji's face transformed from one filled with battle-lust to one of pure shock. After having just broken one section of the links, his Gleipnir had crumbled away into billions of tiny golden particles.

_You did great kid. You have to know that every Fusion Weapon's got a weak-point. Find it, and you temporarily destroy the weapon for a good opening._

"I see. So his was that the Gleipnir disappears as long as a section of the links is broken."

_Right. Broken Fusion Weapons take a certain amount of time before they can be used again. The stronger it is, the longer it takes to be re-summoned. But through training, even the strongest of the Fusion Weapons can be made to appear instantly again after being broken._

"Okay. But now. . . . it's time I make that difference you deemed impossible."

I rushed towards Shoji with godspeed and quickly closed the gap between us. With how his weapon's breaking left a him wide open, I proceeded to keep on the offensive.

I let my Spirit fill my body and allowed my instincts to be directed by Thanatos. I kept my eyes on Shoji, thinking of knocking him down - knocking him away and returning all the disrespect he's showed. In a flash, words filled my head, and I was sure that Thanatos was ready for _that_.

I took out my Evoker, pointed to my temple, and pulled the trigger.

A sound of shattering glass filled the air, and I found myself wrapped in a gray shade of my Spirit. The Spirit took shape, and soon I was wrapped in the silhouette of Thanatos - his helmet-like skull of a head forming over mine, his slender yet well-toned figure, and the large chained coffins surrounding me. The shape taken by the Spirit was solid, and didn't flicker. The Grave Maker glowed in my hand, also covered by my Spirit.

This felt almost like the time I used my power during when I rescued Fuuka, but the difference in power was easy to tell. The one I used now was on a whole different level from that time.

"Weapon Raid: Desecrated Deathbed."

I held the glowing Grave Maker in my left hand just like before with the knife-hold, and slashed his chest. In the blink of an eye, I spun the Grave Maker, released it, caught it with my right hand and slashed across his chest once more to form an X-pattern on his torso; I rinsed and repeated and made a cross mark, completing a sort of asterisk on Shoji's chest.

"Nnngh! You gotta be shittin' me!" Shoji cried, wincing in pain.

"Fly hard, you damn Grease-Head. . .!"

While crimson flecks glittered in front of me I turned and kicked Shoji right across the abdomen and sent him flying into the nearby wall. Dust filled the area where he had landed, and I saw his arm sticking out of the rubble he was buried in.

"That oughta keep him busy for some time," I sighed in relief.

My eyes followed the chains he held and traced them to the cage. Spotting it, I dashed and soon found a certain someone awake.

Her crimson, red hair.

Her bright skin.

Eyes that seemed cold, yet radiated warmth.

"Long time no see, Mitsy," I smiled, slashing at the chain and finally disconnecting the cage from the chains connecting to Shoji's hold.

"M-Minato-kun. . . . You remember. . .me?" Mitsuru blinked.

I hit and tossed the broken padlock away. "Of course I do. Why would I forget?" I said, opening the cage.

As I reached for her hand, Mitsuru leaps out of the cage and pulls me into a tight embrace.

"I-I'm sorry! I made a p-promise with you, but I-I didn't get to see you again. . . It was t-the Group's fault for leaving you al-alone for the past t-ten years. . ." she sobbed.

I returned her hug and whispered to her. "It's fine. You weren't part of what had caused that mishap. Besides," I released her, held her shoulders and looked her in the eyes, "we've just seen each other, right? So you did get to keep your promise. And I'm sure you've gotten real strong since then."

Mitsuru nodded, wiped her tears and grinned at me. I smiled back, then remember the situation. I'm sure Shoji was still alive, and now Mitsuru might get more involved than she already was.

_Get some Spirit flowing through your hands, and don't let go of the girl yet._

What do you have in mind?

_Trust me._

I did as Thanatos had instructed me, and felt Spirit flow through my arms. After having reached my hands, it traveled to Mitsuru and then she lost consciousness.

"What the fudge 'dya do?!" I shout.

_Relax. I made her sleep. Now carry her to that Elizabeth girl. This way, you can go all out without worrying about Reddy gettin' all over the battlefield._

In silent agreement, I carried Mitsuru and quickly went to where Elizabeth was. Once I had placed them side by side, I looked at them and resolved myself once more before heading for the site of Shoji's fall.

"Don't worry, this'll be over and done soon."

I scanned the rubble and once more found his arm. His fingers twitched, then balled into a fist. Suddenly, the rubble covering Shoji was pushed away and sent flying to the ceiling, producing more dust and sending sparks into the air from the exposed wiring.

Shoji's clothes were now full of scratches and dust, with the bloodied X-mark on his chest the most eye-catching from my Weapon Raid attack earlier. His hair was now messy, with long strands hanging in front of his anger-filled face.

"Breaking my Gleipnir was pardonable, but trashing my look and taking my captive is far out of line, Blue."

_Steady, kiddo. The air around him's changed. He's up to something._

Just like when he summoned his card earlier, Shoji was enveloped in an aura, but the color wasn't purple this time. It had shifted to a color of red and gold that matched the color of his now battered suit.

_This is bad! He's in for another. . . ._

". . . . . Omega Anima. . ." Shoji raised his arm up high, and I knew he was getting ready for another explosive attack like before.

"Shit. . ." I cursed. Up to now, I was able to manage due to Thanatos's abilities and his instructions, but I wasn't sure if I could stand up to this attack like earlier. It was merely a fluke that I was healed just in time by my full Awakening after haaving been graced with the pain of Shoji's Omega Anima.

_Kid._

". . . . I'm not done yet. No way."

_I know. But listen. Switch to the bard._

"Bard. . . .? You mean Orpheus?"

_Yep. If you do, you'll have a chance to be on toes with Grease here._

"What do you mean?"

_Switch and you'll know. With your current level, we're only as good for as using my techniques and the Weapon Raid. You gotta fight fire with fire here._

". . . ." I swung the Grave Maker left and right before willing it to disappear, and then pulled out my Evoker. I spun it cowboy-style then pointed it to my right temple and exhaled.

I imagined hard and focused on the thought of notes filling the air, with the winds dancing to the melody and the surroundings harmonizing into one beautiful scene.

I open my eyes and followed suit with pulling the Evoker's trigger.

"Orpheus!"

The sound of shattering glass filled the air; bright blue light surrounded me and the lone figure of Orpheus appeared behind me, ready and poised for battle.

**It is time. I shall be brief with this - Thanatos ushered you to have me of help for we shall be unleashing our Omega Anima.**

"You mean like Shoji's attack? With how strong it seems, won't I need much Spirit for that?" I asked Orpheus, almost too quickly. Orpheus then nodded.

**Yes and yes. Apart from that, my current strength is the most available for you at this level since you have not yet reached the height of power to master Thanatos nor Messiah. For now, bear with me and let us focus on the task at hand.**

I had to agree with him. Apart from just being Awakened properly, I was only able to perform techniques known by Thanatos and also his Weapon Raid. Though we fought in sync, I felt like he had more control over the battle than I did. In a nutshell, I was practically screwed if Thanatos had let me steer the wheel.

For some odd reason though, it felt as if Orpheus and I were already fighting together all of the time, like I already knew his power's extent and all the possible things we could pull off in the heat of battle.

"Hey, Orpheus. . . ."

**I believe the answer is yes, and I CAN read your thoughts if I want to.**

I grinned. "Hmph. Which means, we can do this-"

"**Omega Anima.**"

I closed my eyes and focused on what I especially needed from Orpheus before releasing an Omega Anima, and that was a Fusion Weapon. Deep within my Soul, I found its figure and reached for it and soon I felt something heavy fall into my right hand.

It was a large, glass bastard sword that was at least half a foot taller than me. The handle was longer than I had imagined, since it easily fitted both of my hands with space still available. the center ran with a gap occupied by, much to my surprise, four strings that were colored like a few stones I knew of; ruby, aquamarine, amber, and emerald.

Suddenly, instructions and words filled my head. Just after it had come and went away, I knew right then and there how to release the power Orpheus had under his sleeve.

I swung the sword over my head in an arc and then held it. . . .

. . . .** Just like how you would a guitar. *grin***

I smirked and remembered that it was a bard I was dealing with - I definitely should have seen this one coming.

In an inhumane burst of speed, I clipped on my music gear, searched through my library, and hit the play button off of my 'El Psy Congroo' playlist.

NOW PLAYING: Alesana - The Thespian

I relaxed and let my Soul get to work, moving my body in accordance to perform Orpheus' Omega Anima. My right hand then got to rapidly plucking and strumming the strings in the sword with precision and great sense of rhythm and melody, as if some sort of song I've known for so long had popped back right into my memory.

Or it could be that my guitar skills are being put into use by some sort of god of rock and roll.

"Don't tell me that that's all you're gonna do?! Hahahahaha! I'm gonna get straight to it and kill you already!" Shoji exclaimed.

"It IS all I'm gonna do, and I'm sure. . . ." I began to shred heavy metal into the core of the sword, ripping through like there was tomorrow and strum once last time before taking the large sword in both hands, swinging, and smashing it into the ground. ". . . that's all I need to do to end this."

Before any of the broken shrapnels of the glass bastard sword reach the ground, they glow a brilliant blue and start swirling around me rapidly. I put my right arm out and open my hand in Shoji's direction and finally begin the countdown to his fall.

"Great Bard of the West possessing the soul that crosses the threshold of decay, play thy melody and enrich the rhythm of this mortal's power."

Shoji stared at me quizzically. "Don't tell me he's. . . ."

"Let thy melody cover the lands, and herald the awakening of the gods."

Wave after wave of Spirit coursed throughout my body. A great blue aura swept around me in all directions. A light blue silhouette started to cover the entirety of my body, and just like when I performed Weapon Raid with Thanatos earlier, Orpheus' silhouette now covered my body.

"Tch. To think that a brat like you's gonna have to make me do this."

A purple card hovered above Shoji, indicating the summoning of a Persona. Just then, the card glowed a brilliant red and slowly hovered in front of Shoji.

"Power of Resolution that courses through my Soul, deliver he with the Golden Touch to a new embodiment that shall serve me well!"

Midas then appeared before Shoji and started to take new form, growing to at least 6 feet and getting wrapped in armor that was darker than the night, with a tattered cape hanging behind. Its helmet was menacing, with sharp points on its top serving as some sort of crown, and flaming red eyes that were shown through what slits the helmet had for sight.A gold ring was on its left hand, glowing a weird shade of gold, and a sword on the other, its size enough for the form of the black knight.

"I, who resolve to slay all and take all; I call forth Sauron!"

**We must hurry! He's already summoned his Resolute Persona!**

"Alright!" I shouted, making a mental note to ask about this later.

Images of large infernos, ice lands, storms, and tornadoes filled my head, and then I understood the nature of the Omega Anima I was about to release.

**Focus first on the image of flames, then with the blizzards; lightning, and finally the gales.**

"Symphonia Finale."

I put both my arms out and strengthen my stance, and focus on burning everything I needed to destroy.

"First Movement: Weeping Gomorrah."

I felt heat in front of me and then saw large, blue flames take form from my Spirit, hurtling itself towards everything in front of me and leaving no trace of whatever was annihilated. No ashes, no debris - nothing was spared from the objects I burned down.

I willed the flames to move towards Shoji, pouring as much Spirit I as I could muster to make the flames stronger and larger. As the flames flew towards him, he only kept a cocky grin on his face and had the look of someone holding back their laugh.

"That's it?! What a lame-ass move! Sauron! Tyrant's Eye!"

Sauron lifted his left arm into the air, and once done the golden ring he wore shone brightly. A small ball of orange fire formed in his hand, which then kept growing and growing until it was larger than a wrecking ball. As it was at what I felt as its maximum size, a pupil appeared on its front which resembled that of a reptile's and looked down upon the flames I had sent.

The eye widened its pupil for a moment and then released a surge of black energy, connecting with the flames of Weeping Gommorah. I felt Shoji and Sauron's combined energy flow towards me, slowly pushing me back while I tried my hardest to sustain my Omega Anima.

"Gahahahahahaha! I want it! The way your Soul screams in agony, and all that power still inside it! I'll kill you and take it! Give it to me!"

The blast from the opposition kept going, slowly pushing me back from the spot I stood on. If it kept on going like this, the it might be impossible for me to. . .!

"Dammit. . . .! At this rate. . . . I'm really gonna. . . ."

**Calm yourself. This is far from over.**

I winced, continuing to be pushed back from my location due to the sheer power Shoji was displaying. "How can you. . .say that so easily. . . .graaah!"

**Clear your mind and remember - just as a song does not end with one movement, so will this battle. Now, go forth and do what needs to be done!**

For a moment, Orpheus' advice made no complete sense to me. Although I knew that he was sort of cheering me on, I didn't have the slightest clue as to what it was he was letting on. Ignoring the matter for the moment, I concentrate back to the battle at hand and exert more power into my attack, but to no avail. I continue being pushed back by Shoji's attack, with almost no chance of me countering.

"Nggghhh! Gotta. . . .hold on. . .for Mitsy. . . . .!"

Like an epiphany, a memory from Old Man Take revealed just what Orpheus wanted to tell me.

_'Minato, ever heard of what they called movements in compositions?' Take asked._

_'You mean like when the music starts to change in pace and tone?'_

_'Yeah, sorta. It's just like the pace when you eat. First, slowly take in the appetizer. . .'_

". . . .then gobble up the main course!" I laughed at my sudden realization.

I willed Orpheus' Fusion Weapon to return to me, and once I felt the handle once again in my free hand, I swung the sword and finally managed to deflect Sauron's attack with renewed vigor.

". . . .!? The hell was that?! Impossible! No one can deflect Sauron's attack that easily!" Shoji exclaimed.

Like earlier, I started playing notes off of the guitar-sword again albeit with a different pace and tone this time after having finally understood just what Orpheus was having me do.

**Fufufu. I see you are developing at a rate much faster than we expect. Let's save the praises for later - let's finish this Symphony.**

Strumming one last time, I nodded in agreement and found the words I need come to my mouth.

"Second Movement: Joyful Nympheas."

Orpheus' aura glowed brighter around me and my Spirit flowed in a more peaceful current - just like a river reaching to the sea. The ground started trembling, and with that signal I plucked three notes and unleashed a gigantic whirlpool of water towards Shoji and Sauron. Once the water reached them and started pounding them roughly, I poured more Spirit into the attack. This time, a blizzard hammered on my opponents and started to put out the fiery eyeball Sauron made earlier.

**Keep going - he's almost down!**

As Orpheus urged me on, I started to play another different part of Symphonia Finale, and this time focused on the image of striking my foes down with attacks faster than they could possibly handle.

"Third Movement: Raging Skygod."

Flashes of lightning struck the ground relentlessly, following up a trail towards the still groggy Shoji. Upon getting hit by the blue-white light, Shoji shouted into the night, with Sauron falling down to its knees and starting to fade away. While I looked on towards my falling enemies, nausea and dizziness filled my head and begin to stagger on my feet. I cursed, knowing full well that Shoji may still put up a fight anytime I lose my composure.

**Speak of the devil - the adversary we face is back on his legs! Vigilance, child!**

"Graaaaaaaaaahhhhh! I won't let it fucking END LIKE THISSSSS! **SAURON!**"

Shoji's form was now a shadow of what he had confidently stood with earlier; he now looked battle-crazed, with sinister desire running amok over the twisted visage that was his face.

Half kneeling in the crater which was originally the stage over Escapade, Shoji put out his right arm. Dark flames scorched over his arm and burst into a looming figure over Shoji. Soon, I realized that it was Sauron, yet this form didn't seem to reform into its Persona form once more-

The flames formed a straight line, and took a solid form of bastard sword once Shoji gripped the supposedly intangible flames.

Fusion Weapon.

In that state after having been hit by two consecutive spells from my Omega Anima. . . .

The sword he held glinted a menacing black, while still dignified with a regal aura from the gold and ruby red ornamentation accentuating it. The most eye-catching part about this was that, Shoji seemed like it was no problem for him to be holding it with only one hand.

_Dammit, at this time?! Though he doesn't seem to be able to move yet. . ._

**That's correct. The effects of the Third Movement also creates a field around your foe that simulates a heavy gravitational field. In short. . .**

". . . .his limited mobility buys me enough time!"

Wasting no more time, I rush towards Shoji. Though he was having some trouble moving about, he finally got to his feet and was exerting much effort to start running towards me.

I gritted my teeth and continued to dash forward. My focus didn't flicker. My will didn't waver.

This was it.

Do or die.

_To protect everyone. . ._

Elizabeth-san. Mitsy.

"GEHEHEHEHEHE, C'MON, C'MON! I'MMA TAKIN' YOUR SOUL FOR MY CONSUMPTION! HYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!"

Shoji's maniacal battle screams pierced whatever was left of Escapade's walls and reverberated in my eardrums. A black aura surrounded his blade, and then I spotted what looked like a rotating magic circle in front of his sword.

**-! Be careful! That's a Mudo type attack! One clean hit, and Underworld awaits us!**

"That bad, huh? Then, I'll give this my best-!"

Closer and closer, we inched for the final strike.

I spilled all my remaining Spirit and summon Orpheus to sheathe my body in my Persona's seemingly ethereal form, and willed all other possible strength I could muster to get the hell out now.

10 meters.

My left hand lost its grip on my sword.

8 meters.

Shoji gripped his sword tighter and widened his grin.

5 meters.

Something long and familiar fills my left hand.

_Go faster, dammit!_

2 meters.

Shoji finally started to swing his blade into a deadly arc, aiming for my neck.

1 meter.

I felt my body turn white-hot from all the energy I poured out. My left hand finally feel a heavy weight, and I started to swing the large sword in my right.

"Eat this-!"

"DIEEEE!"

_C'mon, c'mon! Two swords aren't this hard to use!_

"Fusion Raid - "

A clashing of blades, a splurt of blood, and a blinding white light later -

* * *

Where was I?

It was all blue. . . .

Are those chairs. . .?

Silhouettes were also by the chairs, so did that mean that those were its occupants?

_Finally. You assume your true role._

I slowly turn around, vision still blurry, focus still hazy - the voice seemed familiar, though. . . . Who was it? Ph. . .ph. . . .

_These are the thrones you must fill._

What do you mean. . . .? I feel like I'm drifting away. . . .

_Quickly, wake now and begin the Journey - to save lives, to meet people, to defy fate, to earn the Thrones and. . . ._

And. . . .?

_Makeaharemandtwotimebutnotgetcaughtyetendupwithall thegirls*cough*. . . ._

. . . . .

I started to fade away, pretending not to have heard the final line. . . Damn. . . Blue. . . . Butter. . .f. .y. . . . . .

* * *

Slowly opening my eyes, I was greeted by the sight of a white ceiling. Beneath me, I was comforted by a soft bed and a fluffy pillow. A blue blanket covered me up to my chest, and after seeing the tubes attached to me, the white robe I was in, and hearing the beeping of a certain heart monitoring system, I could tell that I was in the hospital.

Shortly, my sense of smell was tickled by the fragrance of a rose seemingly in full bloom, yet was not overpowering nor too mild for the nose. I turned my head right and follow the aroma, and lo-

Mitsy was sound asleep, and seated in a chair beside my bed but had her head buried next to my shoulder. I suddenly realize the events of. . . last night? It felt longer than just yesterday, though; anyway, the happenings returned fresh into my memories. I then curl my lips into a wry smile, and moved my hand to stroke Mitsy's red hair, then-

I notice it.

Beside the flower vase near the door, was another door.

And it was glowing an eerie shade of cerulean, beckoning me to come.

* * *

AN: Suggestions, comments, and criticisms are welcome. Thanks for bearing with me. :)

- Arsony


	8. It Starts Now

Velvet Room, Inc.

* * *

Hey guys, Arsony here with another update to the Velvet Room, Inc.! I've been exerting 200% in order to catch up for what I've missed, so I hope this wasn't too rushed or too draggy for your taste. I've added things in here to clear up some of the stuff mentioned in the previous chapters, but I might have revealed too much? Anyway, this is a prelude to the start of events that'll be formally introducing the characters from the P3 cast, and they won't be like you may have expected! Hehehe.

A shout out to Mr. Haziq; thanks for that comment, good sir! I'll be sure to correct it and improve my writing as to avoid that from happening again.

Also, a very special thanks to SuperNova23 and Bboy46 for your valued support! I know that you aren't the only commenters but you guys have been showing lots of support so I'm really grateful! It's thanks to readers like you that I'm able to continue with much enthusiasm, *stand, bow*.

Oh, and please don't be shy – drop a review after reading. Comments, suggestions, and criticism are welcome to help me improve. :D

Neways, here's chapter 8.

* * *

DISCLAIMER: Persona 3 and all things associated with it is owned by Atlus. Seriously, they do. You must be high if you think it's someone else's.

* * *

CHAPTER 8: It Starts Now

The battle had ended.

One was left to stand and bask in the glory of success—

The other has fallen, incapacitated beyond any hopes of regaining another chance to continue.

Moonlight filled the floors of Escapade, passing through a hole which was once the ceiling of the night club. Blue hair glinting under the lunar radiance, I fell on one knee and dropped my weapons – yes, that was right; amazingly, Thanatos was able to get enough rest just in time to get me to bring out the Grave Maker.

After having it appear in my left hand, I reacted fast enough to use Orpheus' sword and block the Mudo-type attack from Shoji, and managed to land a hit with a Fusion Raid.

Though at that time I bore no idea of what it was, my Personae soon told me of it; it was a type of spell that rivaled the Omega Anima depending on the user's power level, but can only be activated upon a perfect sync with two Personae at the same time.

Since that had been the case, I was able to land "Fusion Raid – Fool in the Underworld" under the situation of being in sync with Thanatos and Orpheus and had managed to win by a hair's breadth, coupled with a stroke of luck.

I looked at the ground and saw my Fusion Weapons glow blue, and soon dissipated into countless fragments.

**Nicely done. Luck had been with us, and with that we have emerged the victor today.**

_Kekeke. Who woulda thought that the kid actually had the gall to break that 15% success prediction I gave earlier? Lucky brat. Hahahahahaha!_

"Heh. Stop, or my head might get big. 'Sides, I wouldn't have done it without you guys. Thanks a bunch," I smiled sincerely.

**It was no pro-**

_You're damn right, we helped! Now let us sleep! Bwahahahaha!_

**-Such a rude fellow, always cutting me off. But, I agree – we, too, must have our rest. Until later, child.**

_How'd that song go again, Orphy? 'Wake me up, when September. . . . Or was it October? Ahhh, who the hell cares- 'WAKE ME UP WHEN SOME-MONTH WILL END~!' ZzzzZ . . . zz . . zZ . ._

Moments later, neither of the two stirred and I concluded that both were now resting. They deserved it anyway, 'cause if it weren't for them, I'd. . . .

Forcing myself to stand despite the fatigue and injuries, I scanned the area and searched for where I had propped Elizabeth and Mitsy. Walking through the rubble, I find them nowhere and begin to sense a growing seed of panic inside me.

Soon, I spot a blue door by the bar, with a golden butterfly hanging by the top of the door. Above it, some sort of neon lights flickered on and off, then finally leaving itself lit and allowing me to read words I would've thought as pure jokes.

'Welcome to Blue Butterfly!'

Under it in smaller letters:

'A room exclusive for our guest wanting _that _kind of service.'

Engraved underneath, unlike the previous ones made from neon lights:

'This means YOU, Minato~~*heart*'

Near the butterfly:

'Courtesy of Phil'

"Dammit Philemon, what the hell are you pulling at!" I yelled into the empty building.

Just then, the blue door swung open with a creaking sound that sent shivers down my spine, and out came. . .

. . . . A very nude Theodore, with only his hat and a pair of white boxers with butterflies adorning it in a sort of polka dot fashion.

I spat out blood and fell kneeling on the ground. All of a sudden, I felt sick. _W-what the fuck is this. . . . I just won and this is what I frickin' see?!_

"Ah, Minato-san. Congratulations on your battle. I have taken the liberty of bringing Elizabeth-nee and Kirijo-san into proper recuperation facilities by order of Master Philemon and-"

"Look, I appreciate that and all, but what in the name of Igor's cartoonish nose do you think you're wearing right now?!"

Theodore tilted his head, like a rabbit being indecisive of whether or not it was looking at a carrot. "But it was my sister Margaret who said it was a perfect uniform for our Escapade room, and even Master Philemon agreed that-"

"For cripes sake, get back in and put some clothes on, dammit! And don't worry; I'll get in the Room soon. I have something left to deal with here."

Theodore bowed. "Ah, as you are Elizabeth-nee's chosen Partner and an esteemed Guest, I obey your command. Then, the Room shall be expecting you in a moment, Minato-san."

After hearing the door shut, I turned away and sighed. _These guys. . . . Who would've thought that oddballs like them even existed? Then again, I'm not one to talk, being one myself. . ._

I maneuvered myself through the rubble once more, and moved towards the crater where Shoji's unconscious body lay. Though we rushed far from our original positions earlier, the shock of our attacks still managed to push us way back; and Shoji landed right back where he came from before the last strike.

Shoji's clothes were tattered – his hair a perfect mess; his sunglasses cracked; and his body covered in bruises, blood, and cuts. The wounds on his chest were still remarkably ruby red, bleeding from cuts randomly scattered over his torso. His chest heaved slowly, meaning he was still alive. I checked Shoji's pockets to see if there could have been any clue as to what organization he and Junichi belonged to.

Soon enough, I spotted two cards inside Shoji's coat pocket and manage to take them. In good fortune, one was a sort of identification card, complete with Shoji's information and other needed details.

NAME: Shoji Misaki

AGE: 19

DESIGNATION: Arqa

EMPLOYER: Shun Kirisaki, CEO Tartarus & Blind Eye Inc.

". . . 'Tartarus & Blind Eye Inc.'? Seems like we got a winner here. . ." I muttered.

I tucked his card inside my coat's pocket and made a mental note to have any Occupant available investigate the company Shoji seemed to have belonged to.

_Somehow, my gut instincts are telling me that Tartarus & Blind's got something coming up. . . And this'll be something I joined in tonight._

Standing up, I winced from my wounds and walk slowly towards the blue door towards the Room. Suddenly, I remember having picked up another card off of Shoji and not bothering to check it.

"Huh. . . I must be getting senile like Old Man Take. . ." I said, pulling the card out of my pocket.

I held the card up and saw that it was similar to the cards Igor had back at the Room. "A tarot card? But it's harder than the usual card, too. And the color's also different. . . ."

Suddenly, the air around me thickened and I was glued to the spot unable to move. I could feel my pulse to the extreme and clearly here the sound of my heartbeat. My efforts to make a sound were futile, for only choked sighs escaped my mouth. My vision clouded as I stared into the card - its names registered into my mind, before I could flip it and take a look at what was truly its visage.

As I looked on, thin wisps of black smoke rose out of the card. The mask-like design on the card's back exposed to me seemed to smile in a sinister manner, as if both taunting and scaring me; the card's many names continuously echoing inside my head.

Pierrot. Hunger. Lust. Jester.

At that moment, I understood - this was something I was not to procure, nor encounter; its malicious aura tainted the Soul and corrupted the Sea, filling the body with nothing but darkness-

Shadow.

My head pounded with the sound of my rapid heartbeat, and in front of my eyes the card glowed black and then shattered into millions of fragments, and then-

The shards began to enter my body, and as they did, intense pain, cold, and horrible feelings assaulted me. I was still frozen on the spot, yet the sensations did not stop assaulting every fiber of my sensory nerves. I could not scream. I could not thrash around. No one was there to help me. Shadows started to cover my body, and I felt it creep up to my body. _Damn, at this rate, I'm gonna black out-! What the hell is this. . .?!_

It reached my neck.

_Get it o-! Graaaahhhh!_

The shadow crawled over my face.

_What's gonna happen. . . . AAAAHHH!_

Darkness consumed me.

. . . . . . .

. . . . .

. . .

_**(Will you let it end like this?)**_

"I. . . . Don't. . . . Can't let it end. . ."

_**(Then face yourself! Take in the shadow and be the master of Yourself!)**_

". . . . . Damn. . . . Straight I'm gonna fight BACK!"

I opened my eyes.

I stood on the same spot. Cold sweat ran down my neck. I tried to talk, and my vocal cords worked this time. I slumped down and fell kneeling, breathing heavily. I looked at my hand, expecting that it was nothing but a hallucination from the card-

But the card wasn't in my hand, nor was it anywhere.

The Pierrot tarot card disappeared.

I was perplexed as to where it had gone, whereas there was nobody else around here, and suddenly thought; was all that really just an illusion? The thought of that malicious aura residing inside me as a possibility made me sick and nauseas. I quickly stood and staggered towards the door to the Velvet Room Inc., when all of a sudden-

A voice colder than ice ran through the emptiness of the night.

"Hmph. So this was why Shoji was late. And failed the mission along with Junichi, too. Tch, what disappointments."

I turned and found a man wearing a white tux, with his jet black hair tied to a neat ponytail standing in the crater made during my earlier battle. He was carrying the unconscious Shoji and Junichi by the scruffs of their clothes, and had a look of utter disgust and disappointment written all over his face.

"Let one of the precious Selected escape. Delaying the Genesis Ritual. Hunh, _he_ never really listens when I say 'never let the worms do it'. . . ."

After starting to drag off the two, Ponytail turned around and looked at me with disdain, then said "Still a weakling, I see. Philemon never changed his tastes. Remember this, naive brat - the next time you interfere, the Sinners won't be as forgiving."

I spat in his direction, and replied "And the next time you choose to mess with someone I especially know, you'll have an idea of who's gonna kick your ass ten ways to Wednesday."

"Hmph. Yamato Kirisaki; remember that name well, brat."

"Minato Arisato. I'll be living long enough to settle a score with you, Ponytail."

Yamato scoffed. "Oh, I'll wait alright - assuming your Shadow doesn't consume you first."

I blinked. "What do you mean?"

Pulling some sort of gem from his pocket, Yamato faced me and dropped it on the ground. "Reckless fools like you need to learn how life works the hard way on your own. Tartarus!"

Yamato stepped on the gem and crushed it, and then a flash of light came and they were gone.

I was left with feelings of anger and uncertainty, alone within the rubble within Escapade. I made way for the door, and hoped to get some rest first before getting answers to questions giving me a migraine.

* * *

Recalling those events from the past night, I couldn't help but be bothered about how those things would eventually become something part of my daily life.

_Aaahh, God help me, I'm not mentally prepared for this sort of stuff yet!_

It's already been two days since the incident, and I only got to wake up early this morning. I later on found out that I was to be kept here for some time due to my injuries (they'd be too gruesome and numerous to mention, so I'm keeping them to myself now) and that my recovery was very much important at the moment.

Earlier I had been given the (probably not so) small surprise of having to find a door to the Velvet Room, Inc. located beside the door to my hospital room. An hour ago, after I had just woken up, Elizabeth came out of the door and was carrying what looked like breakfast, accompanied by a weird morning chat.

_"Here you go, Minato-kun. Breakfast."_

_"Ah, thanks a lot Elizabeth-san. You didn't have to trouble yourself with this."_

_"Oh, but it's fine. And on the contrary, I wanted to do this for your sake."_

_"Eh? Why's that?"_

_"Ara, but wasn't it you who had saved me last night? After all, I must be able to show a level of gratitude to the gentleman assigned to be my Partner, no?"_

_"'Partner'? What do you mean?"_

_"Ufufufu~ Master Philemon will be explaining that later on. So, I shall see you later Minato-kun."_

_"Oi, wait just a-"_

_*Slam!*_

"And the worst part was, what she served was actually that weird Muscle Drink and awful Super Diet Food. . . ." I shuddered, not wanting to remember the horrible combination of the two.

It's already been an hour since I had actually woken up, yet Mitsy was still busy catching z's beside me. I stroked her red hair, and reminisced about the childhood we had spent together. It may have been short, but it felt like an eternity for me back when they were younger. The sudden-ness of the accident concerning my parents didn't really settle that easily for him, but it was what had torn apart the connection between him and Mitsy back then.

"I wonder about how you live your life now. . . ." I mused softly, being sure not to disturb Mitsy in her slumber.

I felt a cool breeze enter the room, and traced it towards an open window. As the curtains fluttered with the wind, a blue butterfly entered the room and landed on my shoulder. I focused on its wings, seeing a familiar pattern upon its back; and out of the corner of my eye, I notice that the blue door leading to the Room had gone.

Realizing just what was going on, I spoke to the butterfly.

"Philemon-san, you could've just walked through that door, you know."

Half expecting that the butterfly wouldn't reply, I was surprised when Philemon-san's voice resounded in my head.

_Ah, then pardon me, Minato-kun. Igor and I have immersed ourselves in TCG with some of our former colleagues, and since game night is important time for us to bond then I have sent a part of my consciousness as to allow me to communicate with you. I will be speaking to you telepathically, so that no one may eavesdrop._

I sighed. Telepathy, huh, well that's something new I guess, I thought. Wait, what's TCG? And game night? You better let me in on that the next time you play.

_Ah, that means 'Tarot Card Games'. Ooh, and we'd love to have you join us for our ATL*S and Sq**** En** Fests! Hahaha! *cough*Leaving that aside, the previous night was quite a dazzling display._

Dazzling, yeah. Apart from the fact that I broke bones and nearly died several times, it was an amazing night.

_Fufufu, no need for such cold language. That time, you have formally accepted the contract binding you to your actions AND to the Velvet Room, Inc._

Oh, you mean the one I marked with my blood. Well, I guess I'm an Occupant of the Room now, huh?

Philemon chuckled. _Being an 'Occupant' is entirely different from being an 'Employee', Minato-kun. Since you will be an Employee, I shall now answer your first question – you will indeed be receiving salary, which is 100 000 yen weekly-_

S-seriously?! Wait, this has a catch, right? Otherwise, it wouldn't be that expensive.

_Ohoho, such a sharp mind. Yes, it sort of works that way. Like I told you before, our agency has departments, and your assignment would be that of the empty Fool Department. You'll be handling a sort of odd jobs around Iwatodai, and will be receiving support as to accomplish your tasks. To start off, you will have the guise of working under the Iwatodai Police, Paulownia Mall, Naganaki Shrine, and the Iwatodai Strip Mall._

Guise? What do you mean by that? I'm not some fugitive now, am I? I asked.

_Remember the people you encountered the past night?_

Yep. The guys from Tartarus & Blind, right?

_That is correct. While you were asleep the other night, I had Theodore take the identification card you got from Shoji-kun and confirm something._

Confirm? So does that mean you know something about T&B?

_Ooh, quick to the take – something rare to find these days. At any rate, I still have no vague idea about their plan but I tell you this. . . They are not someone you easily mess with. The Sinners, as they have introduced, are not even at the peak of their powers yet. Tartarus & Blind Eye Inc. can be said as a sort of business rival, and its head is someone I especially know. That is why, Minato-kun, you will be trained as to how you will handle not only jobs but also combat, in order to be ready for anything that may happen._

I see. In short, T&B is shady so I should stay away or just be wary and that I have to train. That pretty much it?

_You missed the part where you become an official Employee for the Room, and adapt to the various requests you will be tasked with. Also, every Guest that comes into the Room's responsibility will be assigned a Partner, to aid in times of need such with jobs and combat as well. However, the Partner's performance in combat is affected drastically by how powerful their designated Guests are._

So that's what Elizabeth-san was referring to. . . Wait, if that was the case, then she lost in the fight with Shoji's companion because I wasn't strong enough yet?

_Correct. But after having Awakened and being able to already accomplish many feats in such short a time during your battle with Shoji Misaki, I am confident that Elizabeth too will already have grown in strength just from that single fight._

I see. Then I'll also be doing my best as her Partner. I just have to contact her from the Room if needed, right?

Philemon laughed mischievously at my statement. _That won't be necessary, Minato-kun. As your Partner, she will need to have a full grasp of your personality and being in order for her Soul to fully mature well in time; which is why she will be staying with you once you are out of Tatsumi Memorial Hospital. Fufufufu._

-Eh?

Staying with me . . . . .?!

Wait, what the hell does that mean?! She'll be staying where?! Don't just decide things for yourself that easily! Oi!

_Don't worry about accommodations. We of the Room have made changes to your living quarters off of Iwatodai to better suit your lifestyle. Just think of it as having Elizabeth as your newly wedded wife, and that you as a man will finally become happy doing _this _and _that_! Fufufufu~! And to say the least, she's already become attached to you the moment Igor told her of her new designation. If I remember, she's already preparing a photo album to put pictures of you in . . ._

You're not helping, dammit!

Philemon just laughed good-naturedly. _Jokes aside, Minato-kun – there also other matters to discuss. I am sure you have questions, correct?_

Yeah, a whole lot of them. First off, what was that 'Selected' and 'Genesis Ritual' they were talking about?

_So they have made mention of that one, huh. Well, the 'Genesis Ritual', in a nutshell, is a rite to be performed in order to summon a being in charge of a higher force upon this world. In order to do that, the ritual performers need to sacrifice offerings that will satisfy the being well enough to come down on this world. These beings are also picky with the offerings they receive, which was why specific sacrifices were called the 'Selected'._

I see. Then if Shoji, Junichi, and Yamato were searching for the Selected needed for that ritual, then that means. . . .

_. . . . Tartarus & Blind Eye, Inc. is playing a huge role in this scheme._

You sound like you have a guess about who's behind this. Care to enlighten me?

_Patience. I will explain in due time, when we finally see the bigger picture. As I have told you earlier, I still don't have a clear grasp as to what they are planning._

I see. It's not that you're hiding anything, but it's just that you don't want me to just absorb speculations and baseless conjectures, am I right?

_Definitely. After all, I would not want to stray you from your path. Fufufufu._

Okay, here's another question – what was that Pierrot card I saw last night? Was that just an illusion?

_. . . . . . Hmm. So it has come to this._

Hey, what do you mean, Philemon?

_It was not an illusion. What you saw was the Pierrot Arcana taking its true form and choosing you as its host._

So this means. . . . It's inside of me. . . . This is bad, right?

_At the time, nothing is still certain. However, I do know this – that Arcana awakens the most suppressed power a person could ever have deep within their Soul. It manifests not as a power in the form of a Persona, but a Shadow – the True Self._

Shadow. . . .

_You were able to absorb it that time and suppress the manifestation of your Shadow through your aptitude as the Wild Card. I myself am still mystified as to how that Arcana actually works, so I do not know what is to happen. However, I can tell you this, Minato-kun – you can't let it take over. As soon as we discover something that can help remove it, then that would be the time for us to naturally worry about having it out. In the meantime, please take caution._

I sighed. Another burden up on me, huh; but thanks for the advice. I'll be sure to keep that in mind.

_No problem, Minato-kun; after all, I do take care of my Guests and Employees._

By the way, are there conditions needed to know if a person is one of the Selected? Mitsy here was there last night, caged by that Grease bastard.

I looked at Mitsuru for a moment, taking note that I had to somehow get her out of this mess.

_It would depend entirely on the being that they are to summon with the ritual. As soon as the Room discovers the true aim of Tartarus & Blind Eye, Inc., then we will know of who they plan to bring into this world. However. . . . Yes, that might work, fufufufu. . . ._

Oi. What're you plotting? I smell foul play here somewhere. . . I thought warily. With Philemon being THIS crafty and cunning, one could never be too careful.

_I was thinking that we could also learn the identity of the being they wish to summon by investigating the Selected that they target as well – the aptitudes, characteristics, and qualifications similar to each target will be useful in singling out who is to be brought upon our world._

-! I see. That could really wo—Hold up.

. . . . .

. . .

I'm the one who'll be investigating this, aren't I?

_Hohoho, right on the mark you are, Minato-kun! The Occupants will be busy with game ni—I mean other investigations which is why I am assigning this to you as an Employee for Velvet Room, Inc. This is quite an honor, no? A job straight from the CEO!_

Geez. Fine, I'll do it; but this one's for Mitsy. Anything you wanna tell me that's part of this request? Any sort of leads or starting point, or even conditions?

_Yes. First, you will be investigating the closest Selected candidate; none other than Ms. Kirijo here. For that, you will be employed in the guise of her personal butler for the time being_.

Butler, huh? I'm not gonna get overworked for this, right?

_Who knows? Hahahaha!_

I groaned. Philemon seems cruel enough when it comes to this sort of stuff. I then asked, Wait, aren't there other Employees and Departments? How come it seems like I'll be doing this alone?!

_You won't be alone, technically speaking. Your wif-I mean, Elizabeth will be accompanying you as your aide. As for the other Employees, well, only you are Employed in Iwatodai at the moment; we have a lot of vacancies right now. Occupants are not tasked to undertake the same requests, as we ourselves have a different task to perform right now. So, good luck and do your best! I'll be handling the forms needed for you to be 'employed' as the new Kirijo butler. Oh, and don't forget your incoming test for Gekkoukan! The principal's a close friend, so if it comes to it you'll be taking the test in this very hospital room. So—Dammit, Painter! I'll have revenge for Lugia—farewell for now, Minato-kun!_

Before I could protest or ask any further, the butterfly flew out the window at Mach speed (it even made a cute, tiny sonic boom) and was finally out of sight.

I gawked at the window and continued to stare, still finding whatever Philemon dropped on me hard to digest. Darn, even my brain's still processing this.

"Aaaaahhh! Whatever! At least I've got a job now! Yeah! It's a fresh start! Velvet Room, Inc. Employee No. 1, Minato Arisato! My new chapter starts now!"

As I spread my arms out to pump up my vibes, my right hand grabs on to something soft. I blinked, clasped it again in my hand, and turned when I heard a cute _kyaaan! _sound.

Mitsuru was awake, standing beside me.

Her face was beet red, a cross between embarrassed and angry.

Looking at my hand, I was holding the forbidden fruit that hung by her chest.

I drew back my hand in panic, and started spouting gibberish.

"Mi-Mitsy! T-this isn't w-what it is! I. . . um. . . uh. . it was. . . soft?"

"M-Minato. . . . you've b-become such an i-indecent man after t-ten years. . . ."

A dark look covered her face.

Appearing out of nowhere was a saber in her right hand.

Mitsuru-sama! You're being very scary! Please forgive me!

". . . . . Execution."

The beginning of my life's new chapter was very cold and desolate.

* * *

AN: This was quite short and a draggy, but I hope it was still good and up to you guys' taste and that the scenes I thought fun are also laughable to you guys. :D

Oh, and please – review. Hehehehe.

- Arsony


	9. Nocturne

Velvet Room, Inc.

* * *

Hey guys, Arsony here! So, yeah. It's been a month. I'm really sorry for how late I was, and no excuse would explain my incompetence. Late April, a few of my cousins from overseas came home and brought me what I've always been bothering them with - a crapload of SMT games for the PS2. I spent the past month madly finishing SMT 3, DDS 1&2, DeSum., P3 & P4. Plus, I got my parents to buy me a PSP on my birthday last May 1st, so I was also glued to Fate/Extra, Gods Eater, and P3P. And for these reasons I ask humbly for an apology.

I was meaning to upload during the 2nd week of May, but I got busy and we lost our internet connection since and got it back just this week. This chapter's a bit rushed, so I'm not sure if it would be up to your standards (hopefully, it will :D). It's a filler in order to introduce the next plot-related characters into the mix. Most will be having characteristics I would be dictating as this is an AU, and I'm sure that seeing them in another light would be fun and challeging, as I would be writing them out.

Also, I might upload another story I've been working at. It's a fic on Devil Survivor 2, and may appear soon over at the Megami Tensei section. If I do upload it, it may take some time to update as I'll be updating the Room more with utmost priority.

JasonOrgXIII: Thanks for the suggestions. I'll see if I could squeeze these ideas in. Appreciate it dude. :)

Darkened Dusk & Noelle Strife: Thanks a lot. I'll be sure to bring lotsa stuff in to make it even better.

HellPwnage1337: Great stuff! Thanks for that, and I got an idea for a plothole I've been exploring. :D

Phil The Persona Guy & SuperNova23: Glad you agree with the idea. :D

So, without further ado, here's the next chapter of the Velvet Room, Inc.

* * *

DISCLAIMER: Persona 3 and all things associated with it is owned by Atlus. Seriously, they do. You must be high if you think it's someone else's.

* * *

CHAPTER 9: Nocturne

Having been finally employed in the Velvet Room, Inc. as an important Employee, Minato was now subjected to a multitude of tasks.

Minato's main arcana was the Fool, and under the established rules of the Room he was then assigned to the department which reflected his arcana - obviously, he was put into the Fool Department. And as it was empty at the time, he was also defaulted as the Department Representative (DeRp, as Philemon seriously put), much to his knowledge.

The various departments, 14 all in all, were the true reason for the existence of the Velvet Room, Inc. Starting off from the Fool, next were the Magician; Priestess; Empress; Emperor; Hierophant; Lovers; Chariot; Justice; Hermit; Fortune; Strength; Hanged Man; and Death, which have various functions over the Room.

In terms of job requests, each department handled specific jobs belonging to the nature of the very arcana each represents, in a nutshell. One exception was the Fool Department, acting as a sort of jack-of-all-trades department and also was tasked with most of the most odd of jobs.

Eight more departments acted as a sort of support for both the Room and the major workers, and they were the Temperance; Tower; Devil; Star; Moon; Sun; Aeon; and Judgement, which have various functions as well but only acting in the Room, unlike the other departments which have duties both in and out the Room.

All departments worked under the reason of being in service to the human population not knowing much of the supernatural world, but another underlying aim existed, and that was to somehow attain what was called "Enlightenment."

As Philemon would have put it to his co-workers, Enlightenment may sound like the state one would attain once free of all earthly and imperfect notions like the representation of Buddha and some other similar religions. While that fact is true, it is still a different case for a Persona user.

Few human beings hold the Potential, and lesser numbers reach the stage of Awakened and thus are able to summon the power of their Personae. Since the Persona is the reflection of one's inner self, it grows depending on how one's Soul matures. Once reaching the level of understanding just what their power was intended for, an individual gains newfound strength in his or her endeavor and thus becomes Resolved.

In this next stage of growth for a Persona user, a Resolved individual then also experiences a sort of transfiguration of power and form in their respective Persona. Why? Simple - the resolution that has presented a new possibility within their Souls has also affected the form their strength must take, and this means that a Persona adapts in order to suit its owner's new outlook towards a Journey.

But how does this even connect with the aim of Enlightenment?

Philemon predicts this growth to be that of a third stage of sorts for the growth of those who already possess a Resolute Persona - a higher level of strength and possibility for the Soul. At the moment, the conditions for this stage of capability were still unknown. No one - not even Philemon, knew of how any Persona user would have reached this. Yet one person, a former Guest for that matter, had reached this. And if Minato does not prepare for what was ahead, Philemon feared that _he_ would be too much of an opponent.

That was why it was time he gathered the scattered Employees who have been working out of the Room and behind the scenes for the past years. The new DeRp of the Fool Dept. needed training. Lots of it.

* * *

It was another problematic day.

You wake up and with a headache and find out you don't have anything for breakfast, feel a certain stinging pain on your left cheek, and realize that your sunglasses now sported a few cracks on the amber-colored glass-

And for the worst part, the pounding on your head makes it hard to remember things you've made mental notes of for today.

For one like Katsuya Suou, those were impeding signs of another troublesome day he'd rather spend sleeping at his apartment.

"Darn headache. . . . Good grief, I want to go back and sleep, but. . ."

_Knowing Aragaki_, he thought, _the customers must be getting scared sh*tless right about now._

Despite the throbbing headache and growling stomachache he had, Katsuya chuckled at how he could censor his swearing even in his thoughts. He never really got used to swearing and cursing, what with all the "newfangled flowery words" teenagers used these days. Instead, he stuck with the deemed lame but manageable old school trash-talk kind of cursing.

Having had a fondness for cuisine (especially desserts), Katsuya chased after the profession of cooking, and dropped his career as a man of the police force some years ago. Despite the protests of others of how disappointing to see all that talent go to waste, he still went after what he loved most with no regrets whatsoever.

Finding solitude within the confines of Iwatodai, Katsuya left Sumaru City and began his quest to make his dreams a reality. Shortly after his start, he had received news of his younger brother continuing on in _that_ business and somehow made ties with the Kirijo Group concerning an incident.

Dismissing this as sort of usual for the kind of life Tatsuya was chasing, Katsuya was even more shocked after having found out that his dearly beloved little brother had adopted several children under his wing after the incident connecting Tatsuya to the Kirijo Group. Hearing something like that, Katsuya received the shock of his life and made all efforts to contact Tatsuya. Soon enough, he found himself enjoying the role of "Uncle Kats".

"Hmm. . . Been a while since Tatsuya and the kids came to visit. Well, I'm sure they're just busy is all. . ."

Nearing the establishment he had so cherished since having begun, Katsuya then recalled an important mental note he had kept reminding himself of since yesterday. "Oh yeah. . The new worker Lemon's gonna introduce us to is to come by this week. . . Better let the boys prepare now for _it._" he chuckled.

Before entering the oak door with multiple glass panes and ornate carvings, Katsuya looked up to the sign board of his little piece of dream-turned-reality.

Nocturne: Bar and Cafe.

He then smiled, pushed up his sunglasses up the ridge of his nose, brushed his coat and enter the door. Upon entrance, he was greeted by a silver-haired teen, sporting beige pants and black leather shoes with pointed tips, and a white shirt with its sleeves rolled up topped with a gray vest.

"Good morning sir, and welcome to Nocturne - Oh, Katsuya-san, it's you! Not like you to be this late, though," the teen smirked. The silver-top's name was Akihiko Sanada, one of the current workers at Nocturne.

"Yeah, good morning as well, Sanada. Well, I have reasons why I'm late so this isn't gonna happen much. . ." Katsuya sighed. Suddenly, he perked up and surveyed the cafe.

Round tables covered by white tablecloth were neatly located in a wide area, with ornately designed oak chairs arranged by the tables. Atop the tables were small glass vases filled with varying kinds of well-crafted origami bouquets of roses, lilies, sunflowers, violets, sampaguitas, and etc. The cream colored walls were adorned by either framed pictures of a group of people who worked in the cafe or famous paintings. Antique oil lanterns were also attached on some slim pillars, located by an elevated area further back with rustic wooden balustrades, creating the atmosphere of a VIP area of sorts.

A few steps away from the entrance was the bar, complete with the swivel chairs in front and an expensive antique cash register resembling those in western films, and the largest collection of liquors, tea (powdered and leaves), extracts, cocoa and coffee beans put into a shelf one could set eyes on in Iwatodai. In line with the cash register by the wall was a small window, leading with the function of exit for food from the kitchen. Near the counter were two doors, one leading to the kitchen and the other towards the backroom.

The cafe was quite large and fitted Katsuya's taste, although something very important was missing this very moment. Something very essential to the core of having set a business and gaining profit.

"Sanada."

"Yes, Katsuya-san?"

"Where are my customers?"

"Oh, that. No customers have gone in yet."

". . . . Why is that?"

"If I'm right, today's supposedly a worker's holiday. We're supposed to be closed today, but yesterday you were insisting on opening so Ken, Shinji, Kazuya, Hibiki, and I decided to come along. We don't even have plans for today, so stopping by here to do some stuff like cleaning is better."

Katsuya's face shifted from one with a headache, to an utterly dejected facade. He started walking slowly towards a nearby table and sat by a chair, setting his elbows on the tabletop and stuck his forehead on his hands that were put together, as if he was confessing or was in deep thought. Then, he began to shake. . .

"WATDAFAHKIESGOINON!"

. . . And the table flew all the way to the other side of the room.

Before the table could make it into the wall and smash into millions of wooden fragments (yes, Katsuya was THAT strong), a figure dashed into the scene and caught the table by its legs, then simply placed it down.

"Yare, yare. Boss-kun's having another temper fit. Are you sure you don't have cramps like girls do when they have these kind of mood swings?" the young man chuckled. He wore the same type of outfit as Akihiko, albeit having his vest colored red and sporting headphones that made him look like he had demonic horns of sorts (though he got teased for them being cat ears).

Akihiko sighed. "Same as the days when Shinji would do crazy stuff here. Oh, good work there with the table, Kazuya."

Kazuya smiled, acknowledging his co-worker's sincere complement. "Ah, thank you, Akihiko-kun. But, I think Boss-kun is still very much. . .frustrated." The lad, Kazuya Minegishi, worked together with Akihiko in Nocturne.

Both turned towards their boss, who was now breathing unevenly; seated in a somewhat uncomfortable position. A vein was visibly throbbing on his temple, and although concealed it was sure that he was gritting his teeth.

"Darn it all. . . . Nothing's going my way today, and I ended up doing something so uncalled for yesterday such as working on a holiday. . . Why'd I even do that?"

"Eh? Did you forget, Boss-kun? Gin-san invited you over yesterday for a drink. You were pretty drunk when you called over the phone," Kazuya stated, containing his urges to chuckle at the satirical predicament life threw at his employer.

Katsuya's face expressed sudden shock, switching to disbelief, and topped the act by dropping his jaw. The revelation had hit him like how an asteroid would bite off a chunk of the Earth.

". . .I was. .drunk?"

Akihiko nodded. "You were even shouting something about marrying one of the waitresses for having 'nice curves and plump assets'. Or something."

"We even heard a sharp sound, like someone getting slapped or something," Kazuya added.

Unconsciously, Katsuya's hand moved towards his left cheek. _Was I slapped yesterday?_

"Anyways, it seems that Gin-san's statement was right after all. You really do forget whatever happens whenever you get drunk," Akihiko jeered. "Well, now that we've told you, you seem to have calmed down, Katsuya-san."

Katsuya slumped on his seat and massaged his temples. "I'm sorry for the sudden burst of anger. If you're right and I WAS really drunk yesterday, then my hangover may be making my mood fouler than it already is. Well, you don't have to concern yourselves with Nocturne today. Let's just close up and call it a day."

"It's fine, Boss-kun. We've already started out with sorting some things here and there, so we might as well work today as well." Kazuya smiled good-naturedly as he began to move the thrown table back to its original position.

Akihiko walked towards the bar. "I agree, Katsuya-san. Even Shinji, Ken, and Hibiki have already started work out in the back."

Katsuya stood up, then said "Alright, but to make things fair I'll just give you guys a bonus for today. You seem to be very diligent boys. . . Oh, I'm curious. What are those three doing in the backroom?"

Kazuya snickered, as if already expecting this question. "Oh, not much. Just all the stuff you've always told them to do in the backroom but never did yet they always managed a way to trick you into believing they did it."

Katsuya's brain began buffering after Kazuya's previous statement. _Stuff I've always told them. . . managed to trick. . ._

Lightbulb lit.

It's bust-the-door-like-how-police-do-it-in-the-movies time.

* * *

Today was a very tranquil day, one that a certain Hibiki Kuze found to be soothing.

As the one assigned with the keys to the place, Hibiki allowed himself in the business levels of Nocturne way earlier than everyone else (it seems that his definition of early was twisted to the hours between 3 and 5 in the morning) to begin the list of piled up tasks he and Shinjiro should have already "done".

Hibiki, Shinjiro, Kazuya, and Akihiko all resided in the living quarters located on the 3rd floor of Nocturne's building for specific reasons pertaining to their boss. This gave them ample time to prepare for work without the problem of commute, and the reason not to have any excuse should they be late or miss out on any menial tasks at hand.

After he and Shinjiro had gathered all their remaining amount of diligence within their well-being, they were stupefied as to the how long the list was of the tasks they were given but never done. Shinjiro evidently collapsed at the sight of a full roll of toilet paper getting consumed by words that said "clean", "stack", "count", "fix", etc, all of which were to be done in the backroom (by a twist of fate and a sprinkle of luck, as Shinjiro put it).

Hence, they both agreed to take it upon themselves to work the early hours before opening and after closing to ensure the completion of the numerous unfinished businesses in the backroom.

Once they fell into a comfortable yet speedy pace, they had trimmed the toilet paper list down to 50% in a little over 2 hours of working.

_And they said slackers never got any work done. . . ._ Hibiki thought to himself, chuckling at the idea popping into his head as he sorted out the boxes of ingredients.

The backroom could be described, without exaggeration, as something as large as a football field. It also led to the basement below, which was even larger in comparison. The backroom was filled with shelves, crates, and boxes containing all the supplies needed by Nocturne. The place was brightly lit by white fluorescent bulbs attached on the ceiling. Oddities also managed to litter a few corners of the backroom, disguised as large metal containers locked and chained with stick-it-notes posted on them that read "IN CASE OF EMERGENCY". Materials, such as extra furniture, decorations, cleaning materials, and other necessities also lined up some of the cabinets and spaces within the place

How the backroom ended up as this big without making Nocturne look large wasn't a mystery to any of the workers - in fact Hibiki new that it was the magical workings of their _benefactor_ - someone who Nocturne was glad to also work for.

Currently, he was arranging the condiments, spices, and liquors to be used for filling up of the shelves after this month's consumption of supplies.

Hibiki himself acknowledged that he wasn't as diligent as Kazuya or Akihiko, but was still proud of the fact that he could work a hell of a lot faster than the two combined whenever he got going.

Or if he had the right motivation. And this time, it was because he actually feared the wrath of a boss worse than that Gordon guy from Hell's Kitchen (well, it was still worth a watch for Hibiki, since the cabled television in Nocturne had so few channels, but TLC was still his favorite).

"AAAAAAAAGGGHHHHH, NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! MOMO-CHAAAANNNN! DON'T LEAVE MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"

A booming shout echoed from behind Hibiki, making him sigh and laugh at (weirdly) the same time.

The fuss originated from a well-built teen of the same age as Akihiko, wearing a white black beanie, a dark peacoat under an apron with a print of "Magical Detective Loveline", and his usual black jeans and dark leather shoes. Sitting in a cross-legged position on the floor, his eyes and hands were glued to the PSP he was so hellbent on playing on.

A talented chef with a love of games that annoys me to no end - testimony by Boss Man.

A hentai - spoken by Akihiko Sanada.

In the realm of females, a failure in 2D and a flunky in 3D - said by Kazuya Minegishi.

An important, uhh, work-senpai? Ahahahaha. . . - coined by Hibiki Kuze.

These comprised the hidden background of Shinjiro Aragaki.

Why the harsh descriptions? Well, it was all based on the multitude of evidences drawn by the males during some of the times they had a fateful encounter with the Aragaki lad.

Exhibit A. He plays all sorts of video games, majority in his PSP, while on the job and on break. He has a knack for swearing at points when he got a dead end or a bad end, a habit of shouting "obscurities" and making "animalistic" expressions on what he called "bed scenes", and an annoying routine of hitting on girls on Mondays, Wednesdays, and Fridays (Saturdays too, when he Katsuya has his back turned).

Exhibit B. Akihiko once caught him in the bathroom "releasing his masculine frustrations and inner dreams" in front of a portable DVD player. 'Nuff said.

Exhibit C. He got slapped by the girls he hit on in Nocturne, and kept getting found out as he juggled multiple girls in order to attain a harem route, which he never manages to get.

"Oi, Shinji-senpai. . . Isn't it about time you get back to work?" Hibiki asked as he dusted off a few wine bottles.

"INFIDEL! Working now would only cut down the time I could use to fix the broken relationship between Momo-chan and I! I deduct 5 points from your record!" Shinjiro barked.

Another sigh escaped Hibiki. "But you know, I heard very familiar 'flicking of a table' sound out in the main area which could only mean that Boss Man's already around."

Shinjiro clicked his tongue. "You may be right. HOWEVER! No such force would be able to move the mountain that is my will to spend time with my harem! This is essential training for the 3D world!"

Back then when they had chats about certain hobbies and such, Shinjiro boasted of his discovery of dating sim games back in his sixth grade, and the way that it would be used for the day he attains his "perfect 3D harem that surpasses those of the gods".

Hibiki decided to poke a little fun at his senpai. "You say that, but you've never had a girlfriend before, right? And you always got caught cheating in your games, too."

Shinjiro's figure turned to stone, and he suddenly fell on his knees and pounded the floor. "WHY?! Why do you point out such cruel truths! OOOOOOOOOOH! Know this, infidel! The god of harems and ladykilling has not forsaken me yet! Time shall come! He shall soon descend and guide me! Just you w- Oh, yeah, I have to make lunch for everyone. Pasta sound good?"

This was a usual case. Whenever Shinjiro started switching his brain gears for the art of cuisine, everything else becomes secondary priorities and his talents surface to bring the Nocturne kitchen to life; as if a puppet master descended onto an empty stage of puppets and tied strings upon them to begin a wonderfully crafted performance.

Hibiki chuckled. "Sure. Lasagna please, for yours truly, Shinjiro-senpai."

Shinjiro nodded, and stretching and circled his joints, as if warming up for some sort of fight. "I'll call you when it's done so. . ."

As Shinjiro headed for the door, the said exit towards the main area burst open, and a dazzling light bathed the backroom. A silhouette emerged from the light, obviously a man, holding out his arms and holding. . . . a gun? His posture belonged to someone poised and ready for action, full of authority and an upholder of justice.

Hibiki Processing Mode Complete. "OH CRAP, IT'S THE BOSS MAN!"

Shinjiro Processing Mode Complete. "OH MY GOD, IT'S THE COCKBLOCK!"

A voice that made the two slackers-at-work shudder filled the room. "Police, everyone freeze!"

Katsuya Suou - wearing the sharpest suit he owned back when he was in the force, paired with his old pair of amber sunglasses that shared the memories of the criminals he brought to justice. In his hand was his sleek, white Bereta outlined with grey lines and its grooves colored with rubies.

Behind him, two more figures appeared. It was Kazuya and Akihiko - the former was chuckling and had brought with him a souba while waving to the two inside the backroom, while the latter wore leather black gloves, and connected his palm to his face while mouthing "Why do we have to do this?"

"Suspects are in custody. Alright, you slackers - it's punishment time. Ready yourselves, and we'll be going down to Nocturne's lowest floor we all know and love."

* * *

Nocturne was more than a place of work for these five.

It was both sanctuary and training ground for these Employees.

And as a certain blue butterfly looked on from a nearby window to the backroom, he thought to himself:

"Well, well, well. It seems the Employees are hard at work. Hahahaha. Katsu's never been forgiving to slackers - always pushing the kids around down at the Monad Depths. Well, I did put it there for training purposes. . . Oh well. Might as well observe how much the kids have grown THEN give them the _news_."

Monad Depths. Even the butterfly got chills in his spine (do butterflies have one? Well, then his human form then) at the mention of the hellish arena he bestowed upon Nocturne.

It was time to see the fruits of the Room.

The Shadows are moving fast - and so was that faceless man.

"It's time the Fool learned the ropes. In the meantime, I'll see just how much Shinji-kun and Hibiki-kun have grown."

And the butterfly glowed, then disappeared from sight without a trace.

* * *

AN: Well, there you have it folks. I hope you still got a kick outta this. Read and review, criticism and compliments are welcome, and I am welcome to messages. Though I may not reply fast enough, I will as soon as possible. Ciao!

- Arsony


	10. Initiation for Fools

Velvet Room, Inc.

* * *

Hey there, Arsony here! Yep, I've got a lot of explaining to do, don't I? Well, first is that I'd like to apologize for all the readers following this. My netbook got it's monitor busted late June and I was only able to get a new monitor last week which was also the week for my periodical tests. Due to that, I was late in updating this and for that I am truly sorry. However, I will get to update a little more faster since the oncoming weeks will have my school busy with activities (which I am not actually part of due to not joining any club, LOL) so I will be having a lot of free time for updating.

For the people who are continuing to support this, I promise you - I have no plans of discontinuing this whatsoever. As long as you readers are present there for me, I'll be sure to have the proper motivation to do this and I really appreciate the support. Dammit, I sound so emotionally retarded like I've got cancer or whatever XD.

Anyways, I recommend listening to Yobanashi Deceive by kradness right around the fight between Shinji and Aki. Also, I'd like to get your opinions in the reviews if you'd like to have a character from Dangan Ronpa appear on this fic as a Persona user (yep, just got to finish it. Haha.)

Without further ado, I give you chapter 10 of the Velvet Room, Inc.

* * *

DISCLAIMER: Persona 3 and all things associated with it is owned by Atlus. Seriously, they do. You must be high if you think it's someone else's.

* * *

CHAPTER 10: Initiation for Fools

"So, this seems to be the place."

I surveyed the outside of the establishment and once more looked up the name of the cafe in a note I tucked in my pocket.

Nocturne: Bar & Cafe.

It was located in Iwatodai, and wasn't very far off from my apartment. The cafe stood in a location which was perfect in terms of attracting customers, and fit right in into the ambience of the neighborhood.

I had parked my bicycle outside, and surveyed the area. _Nothing suspicious here, I guess._

On a sidenote, my very trek to this part of town was not because of my own volition, but because of my new job.

* * *

"A request? This early?"

While I busied myself fixing my belongings and getting ready to be discharged from the hospital, Theodore sat by a nearby chair and browsed through the request form the Room received earlier today. "We have acquired this particular request from an important client, and it seems that he has asked for you personally regarding this matter. This would also fall under Category B of mission levels."

I tilted my head, confused. "The client specifically asked for _me_? Aren't I supposed to be a new recruit? No one should know about me yet, unless. . ."

Theodore nodded, already knowing the words to complete my statement. "Unless Master Philemon or anyone else belonging higher up would have already revealed your presence or recommended you to some people connected to the room for you to begin working on a job as soon as possible."

Finishing the menial task of folding the sheets and fixing the pillows on my hospital bed, I sighed and turned to Theo. "Well, leaving that matter for another time, what's the request supposed to be, anyway?"

"Bodyguard duty for a day. Your client is the owner of Nocturne - an establishment serving coffee and pastry by day; liquor and luxury come evening."

"What am I protecting him from?"

"It states here that he is to brief you once you come over to Nocturne and speak with him personally regarding this."

I did some stretching and light limb exercises to assess my condition. _Okay, nothing out of place. . . No pain, no strains. . ._

As much as I would have wanted to turn down the request in order to continue resting from my previous encounter with the people of Tartarus & Blind Eye Inc., this was also the proper chance for me to finally start getting acquainted with how I'm supposed to handle more requests in the future as the Department Representative of the Fool Department (no matter how much Philemon says it, I refuse to be called "DeRp").

Another matter I had settled for today was to visit Mitsuru. After having felt firsthand in this hospital room the way 10 years gave her the ability to perform some sort of "execution", I decided to apologize for an earlier mistake and also pay her a visit for old time's sake (even if I didn't know where the hell she lived).

I had also wanted to speak with Aigis. Earlier today, she came for a visit and still managed to give me a karate chop to the head for worrying her. I was in no place to retort, seeing the bags under her eyes and how red they were; it was obvious that she was really worried. I managed to cough up a decent excuse as to how I ended up in the hospital, and she agreed with it to somehow sate her worrisome state.

_But I need to have proper motivation for these kind of things, I can't just keep accepting things here and there. . . Motivation, huh. . Like maybe-_

"Oh, and before I forget - requests under Category B receive a salary of 400 000 yen for completion."

.

.

.

.

"Ah, I understand. So, where do I begin?" I asked, with an expression similar to Faust when he made his deal.

* * *

_To think that I'll be doing this for 400 000 yen. . . . Am I really that desperate? Oh well, I'm kinda bankrupt anyway. I'm really gonna have to start dealing with these jobs as soon as possible!_

I moved towards the entrance of the cafe and took a quick glance at the signboard. Good, they were open today. After having stepped inside, the sight of the inside betrayed my earlier reading by the door.

It was as barren as the Sahara. No person, apart from yours truly, was in sight.

"Well, this is just. . . .lonely and disappointing. . ." I mused. "Well, it IS a holiday today, so maybe people thought this place was closed. . ."

I scratched my head and thought a bit if maybe I was in at a wrong time, or if this was even a deliberate prank (I'm not _that_ paranoid, though) setup by my apparently "responsible" boss. I surveyed the place, and walked towards the doors I thought may lead to any employee area or a room for the owner.

Having reached the bar counter, I heard footsteps sounding somewhere across the room. I turned and scanned the vicinity, then found a younger boy wearing an orange zip hoodie and dark shorts walking towards me. His expression showed no hostility, and contained that innocence most children had.

"Oh, good morning. Are you here for the request?" the boy asked.

"Ah, yes I am. Are you the Mr. Suou in need of a bodyguard? Well look no more, 'cause-"

The boy chuckled. "Sorry, but I don't need a bodyguard. And I most certainly did not send for the request."

I froze in embarrassment, and as soon as my brain finished buffering: "Then, is he here? And how'd you know I would have been the representative from the Velvet Room, Inc.?"

The boy turned and walked towards the bar. After going in, he faced the shelf of various liquors and such, looking as if he was searching for a specific bottle.

_H-hey. He's underage. He couldn't be thinking of getting a drink, right?!_

"Ah! Found it."

Looking at one specific wine bottle, colored red and topped with dust, the boy grabbed the bottle and twisted it back. At the same time, the shelf rumbled and started to move - sinking into the floor and revealing a hidden passage behind it. The boy then exited the counter, went to the door and changed the sign to "closed".

"Well then, please follow the path through that entrance. Katsuya-san will be expecting you at the end."

I was lost at how I was supposed to react, or what I was supposed to say for that matter. I was confused about the proceedings of accomplishing a quest; and stupefied as to the identity of the "Mr. Suou" who had requested for me specifically and also those who were connected to this place (counting the kid).

_Hey, hey. . . Focus. I need to finish this job request. It's not like standing around's gonna help accomplish anything right now. I need to keep calm, and finish this to get some answers!_

"Okay, then I'm off." I nodded in the kid's direction, went in the counter and proceeded to go through the secret path. Before finally stepping in, I looked back to the kid and shot him a question.

"By the way, what's your name?"

"Oh, it's Ken. Ken Amada."

"I see. Nice to meet you, Ken. I'm Minato Arisato."

Ken grinned, in a polite manner. "Ah, then good luck Minato-san."

I smiled back, and gave him a thumbs up. Facing the entrance once more, I composed myself for whatever task was ahead, and made my way through.

* * *

_*Beeeeeeeep* *Beeeeeeep*_

"Hello?"

_"Ken? Has he entered yet?"_

"Yup. He's on his way now."

_"I see. Well, I think I might not be able to tell him everything once we talk."_

"Why's that?"

_"The reason for that is. . . Well, Shinjiro and Hibiki's moving way faster than I expected. Darn slackers must've been training when I wasn't looking. . ."_

"Is that so? Hahahaha! I didn't think their 'weekend overtime' was going to produce this much improvement."

_"They were working their butts off on the weekends? Heh. Whaddya know. Anyway, I'll call back when something comes up. Be sure to check the area again - _THEY _may be around today."_

"Okay. No problem, Suou-san. I'll be sure to do it properly as usual."

_"Good. I expected as much. Then, laters kiddo."_

"Laters, Suou-san."

_*Click*_

"They always have the fun, huh. . . . *Sigh*. . ."

* * *

"LEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEERRROOOOOYYYYYY JEEEEEEEEEEEEEENNKIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNSSS!"

With a *thud*, Akihiko hit a nearby wall and fell onto the ground kneeling. He grimaced in pain and got up, numbing his nerves and preparing for a counter attack. Akihiko knew perfectly well that considering this was not a usual Depths Session, the orderliness of the establishment above was in jeopardy yet again.

Deep within these halls known as the Monad Depths, Persona users become much more acclimated to the atmosphere of combat. The whole of the place contained concentrations of Spirit in the air; breathing it in together with the natural oxygen was enough to pump up an individual for combat. The checkered and blood-covered floors were strong also enough to remain intact even after heavy impacts, and that made the place a viable choice for practicing.

The Depths, as the occupants of Nocturne liked to call it (Shinjiro always pushed for "Land of Oooh"), was installed under the restaurant/cafe/bar with the aid of an important benefactor. It was placed for the reason that it was to serve as the place to train up and coming Employees for the Room, and that Katsuya Suou was in charge of this.

The Employees working at Nocturne knew full well that space and time weren't a barrier between the Depths and the establishment above it; they even learned this the hard way. A Depths Session back then occurred where Kazuya, Akihiko, Shinjiro, Hibiki, and Ken had a fatal five-way, no holds barred training match which resulted to a huge crater in the dining area of the restaurant.

As far as it went for its design, the Depths had 10 floors going down, and each floor was formed into a labyrinth with the stairs going down more levels located somewhere. Due to the way that it had distorted space and time below Nocturne, it was always ever-changing in its floor layout everyday, and that made it pretty unpredictable.

Aside from those, it was also a house for Shadows - beings of darkness that feed on the mind and also prey on the Souls of individuals. These beings randomly spawn throughout the Depths, and also vary much in terms of strength, behavior, size and shape, and abilities. They too serve as a means for combat training. However, it was still out of everyone's knowledge as to how these horrendous beings even begin to manifest within the blood-red halls.

_Gotta start making things count. Otherwise, training for _that_ event would be all for nothing._

Akihiko breathed in to compose himself and stared hard into whatever was in the area - the space, the floor, and his opponent. Raising his arms up again and fixing his stance, he knew that this fight was still far from decided.

_After all, we're not even through to 12 rounds yet!_

Facing Akihiko from a distance with a smug expression was a another teen in dark garbs, a beanie, white apron with Loveline up front, and some sort of large club with jet black color, resembling the upper half of a knight chess piece. The club's handle extended to at least a length of three-fourths of a meter, with the rear-end fitted with a lance.

Shinjiro slowly walked towards Akihiko, as if bidding his time until his opponent finally finished preparing himself mentally.

"Y'know, Aki, anime logic says that a battle cry gives you the strength of a thousand suns. And it's even better if it's from Warcraft."

Akihiko sighed. "Sorry, but I find my strength even without a screa-"

"Battlecry," Shinjiro cut in.

Brushing off the dust on his shirt, Akihiko threw Shinjiro a disappointed look and exhaled with the same feeling in the back of his mind.

"Forever an otaku, huh."

"-! How dare thee insult someone as great as Master Shien Jai Roh! Open thy lips once more with foul speeches, and thou shalt taste the cooking of a million Jalape-"

"Polydeuces, Sukukaja!"

Cutting Shinjiro off mid-sentence, Akihiko closed in the distance and landed a heavy right hook on the darkly-dressed lad and then sent him flying with an ax kick.

Akihiko huffed, and wasted no moment rushing after his now flying opponent. As Shinjiro's trajectory gradually got lower, Akihiko moved in and unleashed a flurry of lightning fast punches and kicks after once more moving in for the kill.

"It seems Katsuya-san was right about giving me that training program, huh," Akihiko murmured.

Sure enough, he was already a decent boxer with a few wins in the ring even before having become an Employee. Gekkoukan's Golden Boy surely had an edge in terms of basic combat know-how. However, Katsuya Suou found a vast amount of potential in battle within the boy and broadened his view of close combat.

And soon enough, Golden Boy wasn't just a plain old boxer.

Katsuya Suou had Akihiko undergo and succesfully master a number of other martial arts in the span of 18 months, including judo, karate, aikido, taekwondo, kung fu, jujitsu, and t'ai chi as some of the many orthodox forms he studied and practiced.

Walking slowly to the area Shinjiro landed in, Akihiko assumed a defensive stance, making sure that he was prepared for whatever comes after the dust in the area settles. Soon enough, he spotted Shinjiro's silhouette standing over a few meters away from him.

"Hey, hey, heeeey. What the hell was that? You trying to do me in and take all my figures?! They cost me a fortune, y'know! Especially my 'Recca Hanabishi with the Dragons', that one has sentimental value!"

"You should know of all people Shinji - I'm not someone who just pulls punches."

Shinjiro chuckled. "I know, I know. No need to remind me. Which is why I waited for the perfect opportunity for. . . . THIS!"

A gust of wind blew out the remaining dust and finally revealed Shinjiro's form once more. But instead, some sort of balck knight stood in his place, holding what looked like a combination of a spear and an axe. The knight's armor looked thick just from an obvious glance, boasting of a solid defense for its wearer.

"Dundunduuuun! *insert Final Fantasy's Decisive Battle theme here* The battle with mid-boss Shinjiro has finally ended! You must now battle the wickedly, monstrous, and unbeatable pair of Black Knight of the Most Magnificent Blue Moon in all of the Universes and his partner, Castor!"

{Damn right you are, bro! It's ass-whooping time!}

"Too reckless. Already using the Sync this early? You wanna blast another hole through the dining area?!"

"Damn right I do, if it means beating the lights outta you, Aki! Castor, Heat Riser!"

{On it, bro!}

A wave of light surrounded Shinjiro, and suddenly his aura of strength overflowed within the room. Akihiko was pushed back a little due to the force of it, yet managed to maintain a firm defensive stance.

"Tch, then if that's how you wanna play it-! Polydeuces, c'mon! We'll pound sense into those peanuts in their skulls!"

I'm with you there. Let's do this!

A bright light flowed around Akihiko and wrapped itself around him. After a few moments, he was dressed in streamlined white armor that oddly resembled Shinjiro's, albeit thinner and less bulkier. His knuckles were armed with barbed spikes, with the top of his hands having more spikes and bumps.

"Polydeuces, Heat Riser."

The same as Shinjiro's display earlier, Akihiko was now radiating a stronger aura of strength within the area. Readying himself in a battle stance, Akihiko shouted at Shinjiro. "Alright, let's do this like the usual, Shinji."

"Count to three, right?"

"Yeah. Let's do this."

""Three.""

Each fixed their footing, easing their forms for a dash.

""Two.""

Neither wanted to back out of this fight - it was finally time to get serious.

""One.""

Training or not, Shinjiro and Akihiko were used to fighting each other and found it better than just conversing over each other's thoughts.

""GO!""

The figures disappeared in a flash; none of the two combatants were found anywhere. Split seconds later, sounds of metal grinding against metal filled the room - starting slow then finally becoming constant sounds echoing through the room, being heard millisecond after millisecond. The floors kept cracking all over the place in quick allowances of seconds. Craters started appearing in the walls, and shouts could also be heard from the two lads.

They were now locked in a speedy combat - faster than anyone could see.

Sparks flew in every area. The sound of metal against metal echoed throughout the halls of the fifth floor. The concentration of Spirit being abundant in the air continued to empower the the two fighters - continously prolonging the state of strength each possessed.

"Castor-"

"Polydeuces-"

""AKASHA ARTS!""

Pure, monstrous strength bursted through the room, causing a quake within the confines of the depths. And through all that, Akihiko and Shinjiro didn't waste any second rushing towards each other and pounding the living lights out of each other. Shinjiro thrusted the spear projection fo his weapon towards Akihiko's upper arm, chipping away bits of the pristine armor. Using his opponent's momentum, Akihiko takes hold of Shinjiro's arms and forces his weight down, locking Shinjiro in a piledriver hold.

"Dammit Aki!"

"No hard feelings, but I'm bringing the brawl back on the floor!"

"Tch! Well, then let's take the party to Hibiki and Kazuya!"

Shinjiro managed to wriggle a bit, and point his spear down, clearly aiming for the ground.

"H-hey! What the hell are you thinking of doing?!"

"Tonight, we dine in HELL! HAHAHAHA! CASTOR, PRIMAL FORCE!"

{On it, bro! Mothahuggah, YEAH!}

"SHINJIRO, YOU BASTARD, STOP! THIS WON'T BE GOOD!"

"EL! PSY! CONGROOOOOOOOO!"

And when both armored fighters reached the ground once more, a crater appeared, cracked, and turned into a complete hole.

"Holy shit-! Dammit SHINJIRO!"

"Floor eight, here we go!"

* * *

"Reckless kids. Probably wanting to make another hole, I presume. Darn Aragaki. And I can't believe Sanada got goaded into Sync-ing as well!"

Katsuya stared into the screens showing the battle between Shinjiro and Akihiko. Though the current screen displayed only appearances of cracks, sparks, and craters, Katsuya eyes were able to follow and see what was really happening between the two without even batting an eye.

If slowed down to play at one-sixteenth of a nanosecond, one would see the two moving at normal sped and clashing with one another.

_These kids surely make me feel older and older, absorbing stuff like this introduced in practice over a short period of time. Oh well._

Moving towards the next screen, he spotted the blue-haired recruit finishing off a large number of shadows in the fourth floor.

"Interesting. Holding off his own when he isn't even at the peak of his Potential when faced with high-level Monad shadows. . . . Perhaps he's. . ."

Murmuring to himself, Katsuya was then interrupted by the sound of a large explosion from a nearby viewing screen and a powerful tremor in the room, calming down after a minute or so.

"The heck's going on. . . .?!"

Looking at the third screen, shock and dread took over Katsuya's face.

"B-but how? W-when?!"

Katsuya rushed out of the room, taking the portal towards the eighth floor.

Flickering a few times, the third monitor displayed a live feed of a battle occurring over at the wide area over by the eight floor - where Kazuya and Hibiki were supposed to be.

But instead of a one-on-one, a far more dangerous development had occurred.

* * *

"W-why are you here. . .?!"

"T-this can't be!"

Kazuya and Hibiki stood frozen into their spots, gaping at the three individuals in front of them.

A man with messy hair and suit grinned and waved in front of the two, stepping away from his companions. "Heyhey, how's it going guys? Have fun training?"

Having an annoyed expression, teen with bluish hair, glasses, a suitcase, and a green top with camo pants interrupted the messy-looking man. "Adachi-san, it's not the time for pleasantries."

The messy-dressed man, Adachi, looked dejectedly at the teen with the suitcase. "Aww, don't be such a stick in the mud, Jin. Gotta loosen up in front of weaklings every now and then, y'know?"

Jin sighed and turned to the third man - pasty white complexion, no top and only faded jeans, tattoos strewn all over the upper body and long hair coupled with a stubble. The man held a revolver in his right, and a bottle of sake in his left.

"Hey, Takaya. Try tellin' Adachi-san to get his act straight - we've got no leisure time for these losers here."

Takaya stumbled forward, patted Adachi on the shoulder, and drank from his bottle.

"*Glug, glug, glug, glug, glug* Aaaaaahhhh~! Heeeey, Adashishan~! We gonna kick their ashesh, righto?"

"Hahaha! Sure we will, Takaya! Man, you're always a riot!"

Hibiki finally butted in, and shouted at the three with growing hostility. "Cut the crap! What the hell are you here for?!"

Adachi faced the two, and suddenly his face contorted into an expression of irritation - having thrown out the window what could have been an act. "Impatient li'l brat, aren'tcha? Huh, punk?! Guess you really wanna get buried that soon! Takaya, Jin!"

A red card appeared over Adachi as he pulled revealed two butterfly knives out of his sleeves. Adachi spun, and slashed the card; producing a sound of glass getting cut and shattered into pieces.

"Magatsu Izanagi!"

A red, humanoid figure appeared, holding what looked like an enlarged knife as a sword for its weapon. From it's hockey-like mask, two golden orbs, it's eyes, glowed with unsettling malice.

"Now. . ."

Adachi then proceeded to walk towards Hibiki and Kazuya, who were then preparing themselves for the oncoming battle.

". . . .where's Minato-kun?"

* * *

AN: Hopefully this was enough for a sort of late comeback. Hope you enjoy, please don't forget to leave a review. :)

- Arsony


End file.
